Reverse
by briar black death rose
Summary: What if Ichigo wasn't a soul reaper. What if he was an arrancar. Arrancar 15? What if Grimmjow wasn't an espada. what if he was indeed Karakura Town's substitute soul reaper. Join us in the adventure as roles are reversed and blood, fighting and love becomes part of the equation. How soul society has been proven wrong on their beliefs that Grimmjow was loyal to the very end. mpreg.
1. First encounter

**Briar: This was a request fict for minifoxlove. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of reverse.**

Ichigo was excited. This was his first time to the world of the living. Ever. Ever since he became an adhujcha he never left Hueco Mundo. That had been years ago after he had dominated many hollows and slaughtered them. Ichigo guessed joining Aizen's cause was a good thing. Not really liking the leader but hey, Ichigo figured beggars cant be choosers. Being Stark's second fraccion was the only other reason Ichigo got to go on this mission. Pestering Stark since Ichigo really wanted to see the substitute soul reaper brat they were suppose to take care of. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaque and for some strange reason Aizen wanted this kids power. Why? Like Ichigo care. He planned on kicking the human's ass. A feral grin was plastered on his face as Ichigo moved forward.

Exiting out of the garganta. Following behind Yammy and Ulquiorra. All three of them landed on something soft. Yammy's weight caused a creator to form and bring attention to them. All three of them climbing out. Ulquiorra doing so the most dignifying way. Once they were leveled on what Ichigo guessed was dirt he noticed a bunch of humans gathering. Looking at the large massive whole that appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo could only sneer as he heard that dumb lug nut Yammy make a big fuss over it. Acting like the humans were staring at him when it was obvious they were nervous about the random hole in the sky. It's not like they screamed and pointed at Yammy and called him a monster.

It didn't help that Yammy was sucking out numerous souls in one go. What a glutton. Ichigo figured the man should represent gluttony not rage. The man just ate and ate. Human or hollow food. Disgusting really. Ichigo was starting to grow bored. Unaffected by the weak pathetic humans screams. If they were smart they would have run away instead of came closer. Idiots.

There was nothing to do. Ichigo could only sigh. When the hell was this Grimmjow guy suppose to appear anyway? Ichigo wanted to be the one to kick his ass. Though Ichigo did have to agree with Ulquiorra. Weak souls were disgusting now that they were more evolved creatures. Power is what hollows craved so of course powerful souls would be delicious.

"W-What the hell happened?" asked a voice.

Looking around Ichigo noticed a woman. Dark colored spiky hair like his own and she looked to be in some sort of uniform. Moving forward he glanced at the creature. Intrigued. This human survived Yammy's soul sucking. This creature must have higher spiritual pressure than most humans. Yet, not high enough since she looked as if she were weakened at the spiritual pressure he, Yammy and Ulquiorra possessed at the moment.

Following along side Ulquiorra both Ichigo and Yammy trekked forward. Yammy grinning widely at the new meal and Ichigo not really caring. Not like this human would taste any better than the others. Ichigo just wanted a good fight and he highly doubted this woman possessed any power to give him a good old fashion ass kicking.

"W-What the hell are you?" asked the girl.

Ichigo watched as she was paralyzed from Yammy's immense spiritual pressure. It didn't surprise him in the least. If Yammy where to get close to a child he probably would have killed it with his power by accident. Ichigo wanted to snort at Yammy's dense brain. Asking if this weak human girl was the one they were looking for. Thankfully Ulquiorra corrected Yammy before Ichigo tried. Saying how her soul was already about to shatter from the proximity. Of course none of that really mattered to him. Yammy deciding it would be best to roughen her up before making her a meal.

Ichigo just sat down and watched as Yammy was about to kill her in one blow. However, it never came. A man with dark brown skin and brown hair appeared. He seemed to have some weird thing on his arm. Being a dark shade of red with two white strips above the red with black. Ichigo blinked. Who was this human? Able to withstand the presence of an arrancar without even being harmed in the least? This was strange. Ichigo then noticed that there was not only one person there but two. A voluptuous ginger haired teen. From gauging her power Ichigo figured she wasn't that strong. She probably couldn't do as much as the giant could. Though, there was no reason to interfere. As Ulquiorra said. All of them were trash and were not Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

It didn't shock Ichigo when he saw the giant holding his arm. He didn't look it but Ichigo could tell that he was in pain and that Yammy's kick did indeed hurt. Weakling. All of them. Pathetic weaklings. Ichigo didn't even bother to do anything. Looking at Ulquiorra and just laying on the ground while watching the stoic espada not give a damn. Ichigo liked Ulquiorra. Sure he didn't show much emotion but it was fun trying to bug him. He had no fraccion and Ichigo thought it'd be fun to accompany him just to piss him off.

While playing with the grass and ripping it out Ichigo saw a flash of light. Turning just in time he saw that some light blue force was coming from the giant's hand. The man ready to attack and shooting his first forward like he were going to punch Yammy. Ichigo muttered to himself how that was pointless. Watching as Yammy shot his hand out and with ease managed to take a good chunk out of the human's arm. Weak. Just like Ichigo predicted. Or trash as Ulquiorra had said. They had no spunk, therefore they were not worth Ichigo's time.

Though Ichigo did figure this would draw out that substitute soul reaper. Watching as the man fell to the ground only to see his annoying female friend come forward calling him name. Damn, that tramp pissed him off. What an annoying voice. It ruined the mood. Like fuck, couldn't she just shut up. Obviously that Sado guy was dying and wasn't coming back since he wasn't responding. What a ditz. Calling his name isn't going to bring him back. Ichigo just wanted to scream for her to shut the fuck up. The only thing preventing him was Ulquiorra saying she was trash, meaning Yammy would attack and dispose of her as well. Thank fucking god! Freedom of that annoying voice.

Watching as Yammy moved forward to dispose of the girl Ichigo stood up. Wanting to see as well. Look at the woman's despair as he very own life was taken from her as was her friends. It didn't take long. Now in front of the girl, Ichigo watched as Yammy only used his finger to attack. Moving it forward.

"Saten Kesshun," spoke the girl.

Ichigo rose his eyebrow at the word spoken. The sacred tri-linked shield. Just what was that? Ichigo's question was answered. A bright yellow shield appeared. Blocking the attack Yammy had given. Maybe this human girl wasn't as weak as Ichigo predicted. Maybe he could have a little fun with her as well after Yammy got bored of her.

his expectations of the woman faltered. Watching as the shield broke yet it rose again. The expectation of at least a little fun. That look in her eyes. That look of determination. It seemed as if she might have some fight in her even though she looked nothing but a weakling. That look in her eyes was good. It meant she was a ready to fight and that Ichigo could soon attack her.

"What is she?" asked Yammy.

There was no response from anyone. Ichigo didn't know but he figured that Ulquiorra and Lord Aizen knew who she was. All that Ichigo knew was that she was a friend of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Soten Kisshun," spoke the woman.

Ichigo watched as those flower pinks from her hair light up. Forming into something else. A bright shield like the one before moving over the giant's arm. This one was different. Ichigo could tell as the man's arm began to regenerate back to what it once was. A healing power? just who was this girl? Managing to deflect Yammy's attack and even heal the wounds of a seriously wounded man. Wasn't that man dead? Was she a witch? A god? a demon?

"You are strange, woman," spoke Ulquiorra.

Nothing else was said as that woman looked at them. That steel look of determination as she was faced against three. Ichigo was starting to find this boring once more. Why was she just looking at them? Why wasn't she attacking. Noticing her movements Ichigo saw as she bowed her head down as she raised her hands in front of her. Ichigo wondered what she was doing now. Was she planning on praying? Or was she going to attack? Ichigo watched. Eyes skeptical. She looked afraid as if she didn't want to harm the ones she was facing.

Watching cautiously Ichigo heard her speak again. Looking up again at with those gray eyes. The wind swirling around her as she called out the name of her next attack. Koten Zanshun. Sacred solitary cutting shield huh? To Ichigo it looked as if she was now taking the offensive rather than defense. Ichigo didn't know whether or not to congratulate her or insult her stupidity.

Spiritual pressure gathered around the girl and it made Ichigo wonder. Was it an attack that needed to charge like what showed with that other guy or was it one that was fired at will power and had a certain amount of strength each time. A light appeared in the girls hand and Ichigo watched as it shot forward. It appeared to have a tiny creature inside as it glided throughout the air effortlessly.

And just as that girl shot out that attack Yammy was able to deflect it with his hand. Stopping whatever the creature was dead in it's tracks. The light shattering once more not able to withstand the strength of an arrancars hierro. Hearing the shocked sound coming from the girl resulted in Ichigo snorting. Moron. If she were smart enough she would realize her strength could not compare to their's. the creature shattered with ease and was no more. That was most likely the last of her attacks and Ichigo knew that the fun was over now.

Hearing the name of the creature Ichigo new that Tsubaki meant camilia or something like that. Flowers were weak meaning that that thing was weak as well. Ichigo observed from the sidelines as Yammy now stood in front of her. Asking Ulquiorra what was next. If he could attack or not. Ichigo waited patiently for the answer already knowing what it was. A darker aura surrounding Ulquiorra as he spoke once more. Giving what could be the finally order.

"Kill her, Yammy," ordered Ulquiorra.

Looking at his nails and inspecting them to see if he could rip out and dirt Ichigo barely glanced up to see that Yammy already took the offensive. Attacking and ready to grab the girls head and twist it off with ease. However, Ichigo ws not expecting to see a sword and a man with blue hair appear. Blinking, Ichigo looked at him. Shocked. Was this Grimmjow Jeagerjaues? The spiritual pressure was much more higher than the other three weaklings that had appeared. Plus he had a scowl on his face and was able to stand up against Yammy without his soul threatening to break or even be affected in the slightest.

Ichigo noticed the shock in the girl and Yammy at the appearance of the soul reaper that appeared. It had to be him. Who else would be in a black shihaksho. Not many real soul reapers were placed in Karakura Town.

Hearing both of them apologize made Ichigo scoff. Worms. Hearing how the ginger haired girl was weak and could have stopped it if she were strong. Ha! What a riot. Stopping two espada and an arrancar. As if she could gain the power to do so. She was pathetic and soft. No way could she ever beat them. But since Ichigo figured that the soul reaper that appeared was Grimmjow Ichigo paid attention at him. Saying he would take care of the three hollows. Ha! Again another laugh. He probably had the highest chance of winning against Yammy but Ulquiorra was the cuarto. Way stronger than Yammy and something the blue haired man could never hold equal or more power to.

Watching as the guy put his hand over his blade Ichigo was confused. What was going on. Widening his eyes he watched as the man called out his bankai.

"Ban-kai!" shouted Grimmjow," Pantera!"

Dust was flowing from behind him since the power emitted from Grimmjow. Watching as Yammy faced him. Asking if it was Grimmjow. Ichigo wanted to smack him.

"Yes," agreed Ulquiorra," blue hair, the blue bankai. There is no doubt about it. This is our target."

"Que suerte!" hollered Yammy.

Ichigo watched as the blue haired man with ease jumped over Yammy. What was he doing? Chicken. Trying to use cheap tricks. However. Ichigo was shocked when he saw blood shoot out from Yammy's arm. The man shout as the limb fell off with ease and landed with a loud thud to the ground. Ichigo deemed the decima too weak to fight and came forward. Attacking the man with the bankai. Enjoying the feeling of such dark and dense spiritual pressure surrounding him. It sounded like fun. Feeling the percussion of their swords as Grimmjow managed to parry the blow. Attacking with his own only to have Ichigo as well block.

Ichigo grin was wide as can be. Managing with ease to grab the blue haired soul reaper with ease and throw him into the ground. Enjoying the sound of a painful gasp as his head bounced. Foot stomping on his back Ichigo could hear Yammy complaining that Ichigo was taking all the fun. Ichigo responded with firing a cero at Yammy in warning. Laughing as he picked up the blue haired man and threw him at a tree. Snapping the tree in half from the force of impact.

The man didn't quit though. Coming forward to attack Ichigo only to have Ichigo grab the sword with his bare hand. Punching the man with ease. A left and a good right hook. Hearing the sounds of pain only causing Ichigo to hit harder knowing that it was all the more fun. He was so distracted he never noticed that that ginger hair was coming forward until Grimmjow spoke up. Telling her to get back. Yammy coming forward and smacking her with ease. Ichigo watching as she rolled to the ground like a rag doll. Sneering, Ichigo continued to punch Grimmjow. Grabbing the back of Grimmjow's head since he stopped moving. What a bore. There was something off though. The power fluctuating for some reason. Getting as high as Ulquiorra's but going to as low as a human's odd. Ready to dispose of him Ichigo was going to blow the soul reaper to bits but a red flash appeared. Yammy taking advantage of the new arrivals and attacking in a fit of rage.

A dark skinned woman with ease flipping him. Ichigo watched as the man in green and woman exchanged conversation. Grimmjow was released and farther off. Blinking he recognized the description of them somewhere. Not remembering where though. Watching as the woman took down Yammy with ease. Only with a few hits and kicks. Yammy's eyes bugging out at the force of impact.

Ichigo figured she must be strong to make it through his hierro. Shocking. It was like she wasn't affected at all but Ichigo could tell in her movements. She was powerful but even the strength of an arrancars hierro was too much for her. Ichigo noticing that on the last attack with her leg.

Remembering that there was two Ichigo barely dodged the attack that the man gave off. It looked similar to Ichigo's getsuga tenshou. The stream of light coming forth. It was also like a cero if he analyzed it properly. The attack caused a gap in the dirt between the two. Ichigo blinked as Ulquiorra declared that there mission was over. Standing beside him as he opened the garganta. Hearing that the woman asking if they were running away even though she was still trying to guard the humans.

"Are you trying to gode me into a fight?" asked Ulquiorra with something that looked like a smirk.

Ichigo could sense the amusement in Ulquiorra's voice at that. See it through his expression. And Aizen thought he represented nothingness. as if.

"You know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me while protecting those pieces of trash," stated Ulquiorra, "even you must realize that the odds are stacked against you. Normally I'd be happy to oblige but we've completed out mission here. It's time we deliver our report to Lord Aizen. I'll tell him the soul reaper he's interested in has no value whatsoever. He's not even worth killing."


	2. Second Encounter

**Briar: I am spoiling you all. I hope minifoxlove likes this chapter. Merry christmas to you all :)**

Ichigo was sitting in Stark's room. Aizen had promoted him to the sexta because Ichigo had done such a good job in assisting the skills in the substitute soul reaper. Being powerful enough to withstand the encounter and not loose a limb like Yammy had. Ichigo at first was wary of doing such but Stark approve, saying he would always be there for Ichigo if he didn't know what to do. With that, Ichigo even got the previous sexta's fraccion. Ichigo knew them and they didn't get along great but they didn't want to kill each other. Their names were Shawlong, Nakem, Edrad and Yllfort. Ichigo like Shawlong the most. He had that sense of respect around him while Yllfort was to vane, kind of like Szayel, except Szayel was more of a wackjob.

"Are you ready for bed?" asked Stark.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He was going to go to "bed" also known as, mission fight the substitute soul realer again because it was so much fun. He had power and so far was the only one who was actual fun to fight and get some emotions out of. Yammy was always to angry, it was annoying. Ichigo had to admit though, the one thing he hated about Grimmjow was those damn eyes. They kept mocking him. Saying that he was better even though he was getting his ass kicked. Ichigo couldn't wait to get that smug expression of that blue haired freaks face. He was the king damn it, and as the king he would dominate those who got in his way. Screw what Ulquiorra said about the kid not being worth killing. He just didn't understand potential. Emotionless bastard.

Everyone doesn't have potential in the beginning if you looked at how hollows evolved. How did anyone know tey would become a vasto lorde? Ichigo didn't. He was one of the very few who had and become an arrancar. Stark had achieved the stag of arrancar all on his own. Him and Lilynette. Ichigo was jealous but had met the man on a journey, just passing by. Probably a couple decades before Aizen had confronted them. It was nice not being alone. Knowing Stark always feared that. They were still alone though. Ichigo was only a vasto lorde, just inches away from taking on his humanoid shape.

Ulquiorra was a soft weenie. No doubt afraid that Grimmjow would rebel. Even if he did get strong enough and chose not to side with them, Ichigo figured Aizen could destroy him with ease. The man was pretty strong and could kill anyone with the rise of his spiritual pressure. Egotistical god complexed bastard. Saying his goodbye to Stark and given both him and his other half, Lilynette a hug, Ichigo said his goodbyes. The difference between Ulquiorra and Ichigo when talking about softness was if Stark ever tried to harm him, Ichigo would kill him. There was no hesitations. Ichigo would do it, if Stark asked or if Aizen did.

Smirking, Ichigo met up with his fraccion in his room. Telling him he'd met up with them on the other side. Opening a garganta with ease. The human world would not take long to reach. The path would take only a few minutes with the construction to reach their destination. They were in no hurry. There was no way that the head captain of soul society would just take away the substitute soul reaper. If anything, they'd probably bring more people to help train the kid. All the more fun for Ichigo in his opinion. The walk itself wasn't too bad, Ichigo just wished the voice in his head would shut up about wanting to eat something. Ichigo told him if he was so fucking hungry he could wait until they got home.

When Ichigo reached the entrance to the world of the living and the garganta ripped open he felt less furious. Ichigo had told those who wanted to come and if they did he'd meet up with them. Stepping out and having it close behind him, Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them. Amber orbs surprisingly calm. Sitting on a roof top Ichigo waited patiently for those to arrive. Those morons probably got lost, hopefully Shawlong was the leader and not someone like Nakeem.

"Is this everyone?" asked Ichigo," did anyone see you?"

"Of course not," replied Shawlong," Ichigo?"

"Yeah what?" asked Ichigo slightly annoyed.

"On the journey to meet you I sense spiritual pressures, there were many and strong, contrary to Ulquiorra's report" answered Shawlong.

"Open your pequisas," ordered Ichigo."

Doing so himself, Ichigo searched for the numerous spiritual pressures that Shawlong had spoke of. His eyes were closed making it easier for him to focus. Searching for someone's soul was harder than it seemed. The darkness of their eyes helped them. Any souls nearby would light up with blue. Whether they be weak or strong they would still appear on his radar.

"Just as I thought,"spoke Ichigo," there are many more...Well the soul society must be re-enforcements. If you had done your job this wouldn't have happened, your soft Ulquiorra. Deroy, Shawlong. Edrad, Ylfort, Nakem. There is no need to hold back. If they have any spiritual pressure at all...I WANT 'EM DEAD!"

Smirking, Ichigo moved to the air. Looking down at Karakura Town. Once more searching for that one specific soul. Once it was only his that illuminated Ichigo felt better. They had gone through the plan already. Kill them, show no mercy and if you died, you weren't fucking good enough and no one was saving your ass. You could be purified and go to soul society for all anyone cared. They were hollows. They weren't going to cuddle and say heart filled goodbyes.

"Lets begin, no rest until everyone is caught," began Ichigo," you will show them no mercy and if they show even a glimmer of spiritual pressure KILL THEM! Don't let a sing one escape. Lets go!"

Ichigo watched as his fraccion went off. They would go first. There was enough for each of them to handle. Even if they were in groups, one arrancar could handle them. If not, too bad. Ichigo had to watch for that blue haired soul reaper. At the moment he wasn't alone. It wouldn't do well in a battle if one of his friends came in to assist. This was his fight and no one would intervene. Walking without a care, Ichigo noticed that Ylfort had already engaged in battle. The spiritual pressure was not the one he was interested in. Scoping it out, he also noticed that Shawlong's, Edrad's and Nakeem's battles didn't have the substitute soul reaper's spiritual pressure either. That was, until Ichigo checked up on D-roy. A feral smirk was placed on Ichigo's face. Grimmjow was along, with D-roy. The other spiritual pressure that was with him was now gone. Moving forward into a sonido, Ichigo almost halted when he felt another spiritual pressure arrive. It was the same one that was near Grimmjow before they had dispersed. Fuck! Ichigo didn't know who he or she was but he wanted his fight. It wasn't as strong as most soul reapers. If need be he would easily dispose of the soul reaper without breaking a sweat.

Ichigo was closer. He could feel his body buzzing with excitement but froze when a tall ice pillar appeared. What the hell was that? That didn't feel like Grimmjow's power so it was someone else's. Maybe the one who had been near Grimmjow before. Ichigo then realized something was off. D-roy's spiritual pressure was no more. The soul reaper had killed him. Oh well, no tears were to be shed over the idiot anyway.

He had finally made it to his destination. Seeing a flatted chested soul reaper, and what seemed to be a human version of her on top of the substitute How amusing that he was pinned down by such a petite girl.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Ichigo more to himself," D-roy's been killed? Oh well. In that case it looks like I'll just have to kill the both of you. Let me introduce myself. I'm arrancar six, you can call me Ichigo."

Landing on the ground, Ichigo already knew their power levels but just to mess with them and think one of htem was safe he was going to ask. Who was the strongest and he did. The petite girl had told Grimmjow to run which only made Grimmjow smirk. Making it seem like Grimmjow was the weaker one. What a fool. Grinning like a mad man Ichigo darted forward, plunging his hand within her stomach. Her abnormally large eyes widening in shock, he could see the life fading. Dumb bitch. Taking his hand out and tossing the woman to the side Ichigo heard her name being called. So the flat chested girl's name was Rukia huh. Oh well. She was as good as dead now. He could hear Grimmjow's footsteps come forward. Turning around and giving him that feral grin of his Ichigo was happy that the real fight was about to begin. Raising his spiritual pressure the black, red and blue color came forth. Surrounding him like a light. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow backed up. Surprised at the rise in power.. Ichigo left his hands in his pocket. His more feral grin was replaced with a small one. That was until Grimmjow attacked. Stopping the large meat clobber of a zankaptou with his wrist thus causing that feral grin to return. There was a little ding but in all honesty, the thing didn't even hurt. It was like writing on your arm with a dull pencil. You felt nothing. He could see the struggling in those sapphire eyes. Bringing forth spiritual pressure in his arm, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow flew with ease. Like a fly. Was he really that weak?

"what the hell?" asked Grimmjow.

All Ichigo had out was his pinky finger. If he had used his entire hand the soul reaper would have been blown farther.

"Hey! Are you even trying soul reaper? I don't want to waste the effort killing you if your not at maximum strength," said Ichigo," I'm going to wait until you summon your bankai. Or else I'll punch you full of holes like the soul reaper over there...What's the matter? Too scared to fight!"

"You bastard," said Grimmjow.

Oh it was so easy to egg him on. Too easy for Ichigo. Ichigo gave a hum of approval as the soul reaper he was now facing had his spiritual pressure rise. The same bright aura of spiritual pressure came off of Grimmjow as it did Ichigo.

"Bankai!" shouted Grimmjow.

Spiritual pressure rose.

"That's more like it," Ichigo approved.

Coming forward to attack, Ichigo felt himself dodging. A cloud of dust surrounding them from the impact of Grimmjow coming from the ground to the sky. They were in the air now. Grimmjow coming forth with his blue sword only to have Ichigo counter and kick him in the chest with ease. The blue haired kid stumbled back and Ichigo used sonido to come forward to surprise him. Bringing his fist forward, Grimmjow dodged his attack at the last moment. Ichigo sensed him coming from behind and used sonido once more to dodge. It was comical how he was so surprised. Smirking, Ichigo gave a round house kick to Grimmjow. Enjoying the impact his foot had since it sent Grimmjow flying. Sadly, the soul reaper landed on his feet and was skidding on the streets rather than stumbling.

"Damn it," Grimmjow gritted out and jumped up.

Using sonido once more, Ichigo appeared in front of Grimmjow. Giving the kid another punch. He could see Grimmjow's eyes widen, shock for how fast Ichigo had moved. He was about to hit him dead on once more only to have the kid use shunpo and come back attacking with his bankai. Not one for fun and games, Ichigo grabbed a hold of the thin looking sword.

"What is this guy?" Grimmjow asked to himself.

Once more, Ichigo gave the soul reaper a ground house kick. The impact retching a cry from Grimmjow. He flew back with ease. Blood and saliva being coughed up. Ichigo was pleased with the cries as Grimmjow flew backwards. Doing many backflips on his way down to the ground. The kid then slammed into a street light. Fuck, that had to hurt. Bouncing from his left and right foot, Ichigo propelled himself forward. Using his spiritual pressure to add to his speed a few times. He noticed Grimmjow swung his sword, probably in hopes to harm Ichigo yet when Ichigo had his forearm land on the sword, no blood was drawn. Not even a mark. Kicking him in the face for his impudence and not understand it wasn't going to work, Ichigo hoped maybe it'd make Grimmjow more smarter. More blood was drawn. Fucking awesome!

"Haha!" Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow slammed into the pavement. A creator formed.

Walking forward, hands once again in his pockets, Ichigo knew he didn't need to rush things. His grin was back. Not as wide as it could get. He noticed the soul reaper struggling to move but it was futile. It didn't take long for him to stand in front of the blue haired dust had dispersed and Ichigo was now in front of him. Shadow overcasting the kid. Picking him up by the shihaksho the kid him up with one fist. Icihgp began to punch him. Left, right, left, right, left right. The feeling of his knuckles hitting Grimmjow's face felt fantastic. He began to cackle. The fear that was apparent in his face as Ichigo had taken his first strike made him kid was barely able to stand on his own two feet as Ichigo pounded his face in like there was no tomorrow. He did wish the kid could fight back. Where the hell was that power from before huh? Punching with more force, he could hear the pained grunts coming from Grimmjow. With one final punch, Ichigo gave him two upper cuts, the second one sending him flying into the air. Using sonido once more Ichigo met with Grimmjow and kicked him to the ground. Standing on the air and spitting down and slamming his foot down. Hands once more in his pockets.

"Is that all there is to your bankai?" asked Ichigo clearly not pleased," I gotta say you turned out to be a real disappointment You used your bankai and all it gave you was average speed huh?!"

There was no response. Ichigo was so confused. Searching the dust for any spiritual pressure he had found it in mere seconds. Eyes widened at the raise in power. Seeing blue eyes flash within the dust and barely revealing Grimmjow.

"Desgarron," whispered Grimmjow and his voice increasing in volume.

Ichigo was surprised. Blue claw like markings coming forward. Knowing he wasn't able to dodge it, Ichigo raised his arms in a criss cross manner. Bright sky blue spiritual pressure surrounding him before dispersing. He could see how much it exhausted Grimmjow.

"Damn was that?- Ulquiorra didn't mention a word about that little attack soul reaper not a word," said a surprised Ichigo.

"Ke, so maybe I won't be disappointing after all_ arrancar_," Grimmjow baited.

Ichigo began to laugh. The kid had spunk. Smirking and playing a little game. Ichigo sometimes liked to play games with opponents but only if they were worthy of his time. It was true. With an attack like that. Ichigo was amused and ready for the real fight to begin.

"Guess I mighta been wrong about you!" shouted Ichigo in excitement with a cool voice," it may turn out your worth killing after all."

Ichigo's smirk didn't relent but he was confused about the black bleed through the white sclera. Odd. What kind of human was this? Why was he just standing there. Move dumbass! If he doesn't I will kill him.

"Hey! Soul reaper, how long are you just gonna stand there?" asked an annoyed Ichigo.

There was no response. Ichigo didn't know about the gargnata opening.

"All right now it's my turn," announced Ichigo ready to pull out his sword but was stopped.

A hand was on his wrist. Not allowing him to move.

"Put your sword away, Ichigo," ordered the voice of Tousen.

"Tousen!" said a shocked Ichigo.

"Tousen?" whispered Grimmjow just as shocked," he's the captain who defected with Aizen!"

"You wanna explain to me why you're hear?" asked Ichigo.

"You ask..Why? You can't be serious," said Tousen," you chose to invade the world of the living on your own and you took five arrancars without you lost htem in battle. You have disobeyed orders. You understand that much don't you. Lord Aizen is quite upset with you Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped. Fuck, fuck fuck. He was so screwed. The arrancars he had brought, all of them were gone. He was seriously in deep shit now if Aizen had noticed.

"Come, Ichigo," ordered Tousen and opened a garganta," your punishment for these acts will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

"Fine then lets go," sneered Ichigo.

"Hey you! Hold on!" shouted Grimmjow," where the hell do you think your going?!"

Ichigo turned to face him." Shut up soul reaper. I'm going home. Home to Hueco Mundo."

"No your not!" shouted Grimmjow," You come here and attack us and then you just leave! You gotta be kidding me! Get back down here! This fight isn't over until I say it is damn it!"

"Get over it!" Ichigo shouted," the only reason your still alive is because I'm leaving. Consider yourself lucky. That attack you just used obviously took its toll as well. I can see it in your face. I'd say you have about tow or three attacks left in you...But still, even if you could do it a hundred more time you wouldn't stnad a chance with me in my release mode."

"Release mode?" Grimmjow whispered in awe," what the hell is that?"

"Don't forget my name soul reaper,you'd better pray that you never hear it again. Ichigo Kurosaki. Because the next time you hear my name you'll be a dead man I promise," stated Ichigo and then left with the garganta closing.

**Briar: Yes I know, so far it's only one sided and shit you already know but that's kinda how it'll be only in Ichi's POV. I just wanna get the three major fights in before the plot really beings. It won't be long but I hope you loved it. Lots of love, Briar. Until next time my lovelies.**


	3. Third Encounter

**Briar: Okay so this is the third encounter. After this there will be the fight in hueco mundo. It seems I should balance talking and description. I'll try to do that but for the first for chapters I'm basically having the actual bleach episodes either way I hope you enjoy.**

Ichigo was pissed angry, no, that was an understatement. He was down right pissed off. Here he was, on a mission to the world of the living. Missing one god damn arm because he had lost five worthless arrancars who couldn't hold their own against weakling soul reapers. He was demoted once more becoming Stark's fraccion. Seeing his friend's face when Ichigo came in bloodied was not something he was proud of. Stark had stared and asked what had happened. Ichigo didn't want to reveal his downfall but in the end figured it'd be better Stark find out from the source rather than someone else. Now was the time Ichigo had to build himself back up to gain the spot of sexta. A stupid feminine male named Luppi took the rank. Sullying the rank of sexta. He was even on the mission. His gaze taunting Ichigo. If Ulquiorra weren't there, Ichigo probably would have ripped the stupid fairy's head off. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed. Stupid Aizen and his stupid rules.

The garganta opened. Revealing each and everyone of the arrancars. Ichigo looked to the right, trying to sense the spiritual pressure he was looking for. No doubt those reinforcements would appear soon enough. Their reitsu triggering some alarm in the soul society. Tch, whatever. The others could handle it as far as Ichigo was concerned. He was nothing but an _arrancar_ clearly, and espada could handle these piss ants with ease.

Taking of before anyone could say anything, Ichigo used shunpo until he was in the middle of town. Pretty much in the same area as last time, except higher in the sky. Standing there with his hand in his pocket.

"It's only a matter of time before you come, soul reaper," Ichigo whispered to himself.

And Ichigo was right. Already sensing that wild spiritual pressure coming from some building. Racing to come closer. Smirking, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he prepared for another exhilarating fight. It had been a month. Ichigo had gotten used to fighting with only one arm. It made him wonder if the substitute soul reaper had gotten any stronger since the last time the battled. It'd be no fun if he ploughed him into the ground once more. Ichigo almost started whistling until blue and black caught his eyes. Speak of the devil and he may appear. Grimmjow was coming forward and stopped. Ichigo noticed the shock on his face.

"Hey!" Ichigo greeted in a gruff voice," I've been looking for you, soul reaper."

"And I've been waiting for you, arrancar," replied Grimmjow," it's taken me some time..But I'm ready to show you, what I've learned since the last time we met. Ban-kai!"

Ichigo watched as the soul reaper before him brought out his sword and released it. There was nothing different about it. Watching as his spiritual pressure leaked out with ease before becoming steady at the swing of his sword.

"Maybe you've forgotten your bankai couldn't stop me or slow me down the first time we met," Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh really? Maybe you've forgotten. I gave you that scar with my bankai," Grimmjow countered," but let me ask you one thing. Your left arm...What happened to it?"

"Oh I got rid of it, because I'm only going to need one arm to destroy you!" Ichigo exclaimed coldly.

Ichigo liked that look in Grimmjow's face. At the revelation that he probably still didn't stand a chance. He could all that determination but deep down, Ichigo knew that Grimmjow would loose. Even though Grimmjow spoke about holding back, Ichigo thought that he wasn't even before with their other encounters. Ichigo said he'd die anyway. There was no point in being soft in battle. It just gave your opponent the opportunity to finish you off when you least suspected it. He'd die quicker if he didn't listen to his instincts. Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure. Light blue coming off of his body. Maybe an inch or two. Not a large blast like what Grimmjow had when he had released his bankai. No, if he wanted that he'd have to go in his release mode. Screw that, he was already at enough strength to kick the kids ass.

Ichigo watched as the kid raised his hand over his face..What was he doing? The sheer determination was there, with a hint of calculations and concern. It was like the first time they'd met...But different. This time his eyes held no fear. What was he doing. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure rose more. Light blue but then, red surrounded Ichigo. What the fuck? It wasn't over powering, it was more of a shock. What was this power? It dispersed after a few seconds. Ichigo's eyes widening at a..Hollow mask. This kids was a soul reaper. Where the hell did he get one of those without the power of the hogyoku? Seeing those golden eyes flash blue before going back to their original gold Ichigo felt worry consume him for a flash. Was that what fear felt like? He didn't know. Hand still in his pocket, he decided he needed an answer.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Ichigo.

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain it to you," answered Grimmjow.

Before Ichigo could blink Grimmjow was in front of him. By reflex, Ichigo brought his own sword up. Managing to keep the blade from slicing his chest. His sword rattled and it seemed that the soul reaper was slightly stronger. Trying to push back, Ichigo was failing. He noticed the hardened look that Grimmjow gave him before red surrounded him.

"Desgarron," spoke a watery, hollow voice.

Jumping back, Ichigo was gasping. Cuts marrying his skin. Blood leaving down and over his eye. Squinting, Ichigo tried to regain his breathing. How was this possible? This wasn't the power of a soul reaper. It couldn't be...But how could he get hollow ones. Was this just part of his upgrade?

"T-This power...What is it? It's not the power of a soul reaper" asked Ichigo," damn you! Its only been a month...What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

Ichigo didn't get a response. Instead, Grimmjow's blue sword was raised and another desgarron was shot towards Ichigo. Eyes widening once more, Ichigo lifted his sword. Grunting at the force and being pushed back. What the hell? That wasn't able to do that to him before. Of course it was shocking. Last time, Ichigo hadn't even been moved back by the force of a desgarron.

"I already told you, I don't have time to explain," Grimmjow repeated himself in that watery voice.

Turning around, Ichigo saw Grimmjow suddenly appear. Firing off another one of his attacks, something Ichigo couldn't parry. His only arm was being used to hold his sword. Damn, what was he suppose to do. Taking the attack head on, he felt Grimmjow move. Ichigo cried out in pain. His body hurt, it stung and he felt the oxygen escape his lungs. Falling towards the ground, Ichigo didn't know what to do. He sheathed Zangetsu. The smoke dispersed from his body but was still in the air above him. Grinding his teeth, Ichigo tried to muster the energy to do something. Clenching his hand, Ichigo opened his eyes. Noticing his target coming closer and fast. Preparing a red cero, Ichigo charged it and fired it off. Seeing the surprised look on Grimmjow's face since this was the first time that Ichigo had ever fired one off. With that little surprise, Ichigo managed to find some balance and sonido behind him. Zangetsu unsheathed and Ichigo bringing his sword down. The kid had fast reflexes as well. Turning around and blocking the attack. Both of them sliding backwards. Both rushed forward with battle cries, ready to cut each other down. Ichigo attacked first. His attacked countered and Ichigo went faster. Attacking seven more times yet Grimmjow still managed to block.

_Stupid soul reaper_ Ichigo though to himself.

"It's over, Ichigo," declared Grimmjow, eyes flashing a light blue.

Ichigo still tried to push forward. Watching as the blue haired soul reaper, or whatever the fuck he was raise his sword most likely to fire off another desgarron. However, Ichigo noticed that half way through Grimmjow's battle cry as he raised his sword that mask shatter. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, Ichigo pounced forward. A feral grin on his lips.

"Your lucks run out soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled.

Slashing the soul reapers chest, Ichigo watched as he fell with ease. Noticing how tired he was. The mask fragments moving away and Grimmjow falling. Shooting his sword out, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow block it. The kid was panting like a worn out dog, all energy spent, an easy defeat.

"Looks like you may have over done it," Ichigo smirked," you aren't nothing but a weakling now. Nothing but a _dog_ since you don't have that stupid mask. You put up a good fight but there was never any doubt of the outcome. I'll crush you with my power!"

Kicking Grimmjow with enough force, Ichigo watched as he made his way to the ground. Using sonido he landed right in front of the pathetic mess.

_Time to put him out of his misery_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Lunging forward, Ichigo kicked Grimmjow in the side. Watching as his head thudded against the cement with force and his body kept bouncing. Dust flared around the air but it wasn't much of a bother to him. Ichigo began to laugh at the pitiful state Grimmjow was in. Seems like Grimmjow was having more difficulties than it seemed.

"Seems like you got a problem," Ichigo pointed out and laughing," once that mask comes off you can't regenerate it...Wait, you're not gonna try again? That's crazy. It seems I was wrong. You've either taken to much damage or you've spent all your spiritual energy. Maybe you have a limit as to how many times you can use that power. It doesn't matter, that mask isn't here now. I'll crush you."

Ichigo figured the kid had to be nuts. Watching as he tried to pull the mask on once more yet nothing happened. It formed but the red spiritual pressure dispersed as did the mask followed by a pain filled gasp from Grimmjow. There was still that defiant look, that look that said Grimmjow would win. It pissed Ichigo off. Using a sonido, he came forward. Thrusting Zangetsu in his arms. Another gasp came from him and it gave Ichigo a tingle of joy hearing that. He would make sure Grimmjow was wiped off the face of the earth. Definitively.

Raising his arm, Ichigo prepared a cero. The mask wearing freak would be dead. Wannabe hollow. Ichigo's eyes shimmered with glee while he held a scowl. The red light shinning off his eyes as he prepared to fire. Yet, just as he was about to release, something cold was felt. Ichigo was confused. Why was he cold? Looking at his hand, he gasped. What the fuck was ice doing on his hand? Eyes widening and his eyes turning back Ichigo's vision he could make out that soul reaper who he'd punched a hole through. He could feel a rise in spiritual pressure.

"Tsugi no mai...Hakuren," spoke a voice.

Turning back, Ichigo noticed a large bunch of ice come forward. Eyes widening at the amount of power coming towards him, Ichigo was unable to dodge the attack. He was covered in a sheet of ice. Fuck. He could hear what was being said but it was disoriented. He couldn't move either. Double fuck. Internally snarling, Ichigo tried to think of things that could do. He couldn't move so well that was a moot point. Couldn't use a getsuga tensho either, that wouldn't help. If he could move his face he's be snarling and growling and scowling all at the same time. He watched as that stupid soul reaper tried to free her friend. God when he got out of here she would be the first to go. But how.

_Cero!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

A cero was something that he'd use to destroy that bitch. Working his muscles, Ichigo used some of his spiritual pressure and broke thhe right side and front of the ice. The noise shattering like glass and bring a shocked expression to the black haired soul reaper. Grasping her head in his hands he grinned.

"You think you could kill me with something so weak?" Ichigo asked her and laughed," man you are so stupid."

Forming a cero, Ichigo grinned," Don't worry, you're death will come soon. It's like you won't even feel it. Too bad though. I really wanted to torture you too."

"Rukia!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

Rukia, a lame name for a pathetic woman. She was stronger than big tits. Ichigo could hear and feel her fear. His cero seemed to be charged enough and Ichigo was about to release it when something hit him.

"No! Not again!" snarled Ichigo.

A cloud of smoke disappeared and he watched as the woman was gasping for air. He'd finish her off.

"My oh my," spoke a new voice.

A man wearing white skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and beige coat and a white tie appeared. A blondie. A sword in hand too. He was dressed as a human but no humans wielded zanpaktou as far as Ichigo knew. Most of them were stupid and not aware of hollows or soul reapers. So what could he be? A human weapon couldn't really harm him. It'd just go right through him.

"I just detest interfering in another soul reapers fight," the blonde said more to himself," and yet I have no choice. I can't ignore you if you're making so much noise."

"It's Shinji," whispered Grimmjow in awe.

Shinji huh? Who was he? Ichigo never heard of this guy from any of Aizen's reports nor had Stark told him of this guy nor Gin. Stark usually informed him of this stuff or Gin encase Ichigo ran into them in the world of the living. The war was coming up and since Ichigo was the youngest besides maybe Lilynette they wanted to make sure he was prepared. Stark so that he didn't loose someone dear to him and Gin because he enjoyed plotting and such.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo," are you a friend of theirs?"

"Do I look like I am? retorted Shinji.

"Who are you then?" asked Ichigo.

"Does it really matter?" countered Shinji.

"No, because I'll slit your throat anyway," answered Ichigo.

Glaring at him, Ichigo used the force of his spiritual pressure to get rid of the ice. Ripping his zanpaktou from the flesh of that soul reaper and running towards the blonde haired man. There was no way he'd loose against some petty human looking creature. Bringing his sword to strike, the force of impact from the dodge cause Ichigo to destroy a house. Oh well, not like it matter right. If souls were in there too bad. Soul societies fault for not putting up those barrier things that made humans safe from spiritual battles. He probably destroyed at least four places.

"Ugh," groaned Shinji," if every time I dodge an _attack_ you destroy something I won't be _able_ to dodge 'cause I'll just feel so guilty. Try to hold back when your fighting."

Ichigo didn't like being told what to do. Especially by some stupid wannabe soul reaper. Propelling himself forward with spiritual pressure, Ichigo watched as he dodged. Jumping forward and slashing through his own spiritual pressure to attack blondie. Ichigo taunted him, hoping to get a reaction out of him. However, it was the opposite. Ichigo being called hot headed. However, Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks while Shinji raised his hands to his face. A mask appearing. There was more! Fuck, what the hell were these soul reapers doing? Trying to be more like hollows or something? It wasn't a soul reaper power if there was more of them. That was definitely a hollow mask.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he grunted at the new force of Shinji's blade against his own. This human or soul reaper was tough. Much more than Grimmjow was. The guy was able to push Ichigo back with not much force either. Just who was he? The man wouldn't give his name. All he knew was he was named Shinji only because Grimmjow spoke up. Before Ichigo could counter, Shinji came forward with a thrust of his sword pushing Grimmjow back some more. And again. Ichigo watched as he fell towards the ground in a similar fashion as Grimmjow. Yet, Ichigo got on his foot again. This time countering only to have Shinji meet each and everyone of his thrusts. Ichigo gritted his teeth. This was becoming more vexing by the second.

Yet, before Ichigo could attack once more Shinji beat him to it. Using fast speed and attacking to a speed Ichigo had troubles parrying. He was thrust back and sliding. Managing to stop, Ichigo charged forward but half way through Shinji disappeared. Looking down, he noticed Shinji coming up at a fast rate. Fuck. Blocking it, Ichigo was pushed some more.

"That mask, that proves you're one of his friends, go on admit it!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't make me repeat myself," replied Shinji in a bored tone," does it really matter?"

Yeah, it fucking mattered. With the same force that was used to stop him from blowing off that soul reapers head, Ichigo was forced was pissed off. However, he gasp. Red light was forming from around the guy he was fighting. Just what was he?

"Sorry arrancar," apologized Shinji.

"It's can't be!" gasped Ichigo.

"Your pretty strong, so I'm not going to hold back," admitted Shinji.

Sensing the killer intent, Ichigo knew, if he didn't do something that cero could pretty much give Shinji the advantage to this fight. He had to do something. Soul reapers shouldn't be able to form ceros. The bright light came forward and Ichigo did the first thing that came to mind. Raising his arm, he formed his own. It wasn't fully charge. Firing it off anyways, it decreased the damage but Ichigo still fell. Going at an immense speed as he fell towards the ground. Body smashing into the harsh cement and creating a crater. It hurt like a mother fucker. Coughing and gasping for air, Ichigo tried to move. Coughing up blood Ichigo repeated the word 'damn' like a mantra. He couldn't have been bested by a bloody soul reaper. No. He refused to believe that.

"So you countered with your own cero to reduce the damage," Shinji stated," that's pretty good."

Ichigo grunted a response as he sent a heated glare towards the blonde man wearing a mask. He knew that wasn't really a compliment coming from him knowing that if Ichigo weren't to do something soon he'd die. There was no time for fucking around that was for sure. He really didn't want to use this but he'd go in his release form to kill that worm if he had to. Better to get the obstacle out of the way now rather than later.

Gripping his sword, Ichigo rushed forward. Giving out his own battle cry before yelling out the name of his release form. Ichigo was down right furious. That piss ant just had to die for this. Rage consumed him and he'd give as much destruction off as possible to make it all better. Who cared about the world of the living. He lived in freaking Hueco Mundo.

"Tensa Zang-"

A hand grasped his wrist causing Ichigo to pause. Gasping at the presence that was behind him. It couldn't be. That meant the mission was over. Damn, damn damn. How the hell was he suppose to exact his revenge if he couldn't pop their heads?

"Ul..Quiorra," grunted Ichigo

"Our mission is complete, we're leaving," stated Ulquiorra.

Before Ichigo could voice his opinion a negaccion formed making it impossible for him to attack. He could do nothing more. He could only watch, looking at the power swirling around the substitute soul reaper as he was raised towards the garganta awaiting them. He would get his chance soon and he'd fight that soul reaper.

"I'll fight you again, soul reaper," Ichigo promised himself.

**Briar: Tis done. Hope you enjoyed. I incorporated some of my own stuff instead of completely quoting the anime. I'll try to update soon but I want to finish Harvest first. Don't forget to review :3**


	4. The final encounter

Ichigo had really been getting vexed. First being he had to watch as Luppi gloated about being the new Sexta. The man flaunted it whenever Ichigo was nearby and he could't do anything since he didn't have his fucking left arm! God, if he did the stupid fruit would have got it by now. The mission was somewhat a success being able to beat Grimmjow even without his left arm. Sure he'd taken a lot of damage but the mask of his couldn't stay on for long. God, Ichigo just wanted to fight the substitute soul reaper it was so much fun. Ichigo didn't know what it was about but even though the blue haired shinigami tended to piss him off it set Ichigo's blood on fire as adrenaline pumped through his body. It wasn't like fighting the emotionless Ulquiorra. There was banter, a fun game and god, those damn cyan eyes that looked down on him. Ichigo couldn't wait to kick Grimmjow's ass from here to next Wednesday...Hell why not eat a few hollows, regenerate power and go back to kick his ass?

However, when Ichigo went to his room just to sit around Ichigo before eating hollows he was beckoned to the meeting room. Snarling, Ichigo and Shiro, the voice in his head got up reluctantly and moved. It was one for espada yet he was going. It was utter bullshit and Ichigo highly doubted his position was being reinstated. Grumbling, Ichigo put on a new pair of pants and a jacket. Ichigo was getting better at doing things with one hand, all he needed to do was perfect his fighting some more and he'd be able to kick Grimmjow's ass even without the mask on. Training, that was all Ichigo focused on. The woman who tried flaunting themselves weren't interesting to him. Loose whore, not that Ichigo liked to call them that but he called them like he saw them. He had banged one female arrancar and never again. The girl was a psycho stalker and Ichigo had to asked Aizen to move his quarters. Of course, stupid Aizen thought it'd be interesting to see hollow breeding and it wasn't until Gin mentioned it being too tedious to keep children around Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had to thank every star in the human world's sky. Szayel ended up experimenting on her in the end so Ichigo was safe and she was dead.

Ichigo didn't notice he was in the throne room until he saw that one human girl from his first visit to the world of the living. Ichigo had no idea who she was but remembered Yammy slapped the shit out of her with one hit. Ichigo wasn't for hitting woman and though Luppi could pass for one Ichigo knew the man had the male genitals. Some arrancar had kicked Luppi out of their room, naked mind you and Ichigo was the unfortunate one to see him that day. Needless to say, Luppi was a complete pussy about it and screamed, blushed red and sonido'd as fast as he could out of there. Ichigo snorted at the reaction and refrained from laughing. Reminding himself that he was in a meeting and if Aizen saw him laughing he might have Tousen cut off the other arm.

_A lot of us are getting arms cut off_ Ichigo mused to himself_ first Yammy by Grimmjow and now me. Fuck, who'd gonna be next? I kinda hope it's Annerio or even the Septima..What ever his name is I can't remember._

"Show me your power," Aizen ordered Orihime.

Everyone awaited an answer and even Ichigo could tell most could not like this human girl. Their mission had been to distract people all to steal her. It was stupid and pointless.

"It seems like some of the arrancars don't approve of you being here," Azien mused out loud," isn't that right, Luppi?"

"Obviously," answered Luppi," our entire battle was a diversion to bring this _girl_ here. There's no way I could approve of that."

That didn't seem like the right answer to Ichigo. To talk to Aizen like that, sure Ichigo had balls to do it but Luppi was weak in comparison to him. Using his resurreccion form so easily, that weakling. It was such a fraccion thing to do. Their release forms were like soul reaper's bankai's. The ace up the hole and should be used when necessary. Ichigo wasn't showing jealousy that Luppi stole his position, no, in fact he was showing tactics for battle that were most successful.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't expected you to get beat up this badly," Aizen apologized.

Everyone knew in the room that Aizen wasn't really sorry. Esapda were disposable toys. They were his ten swords and nothing else but that was the price for war. Ichigo could see how angered Luppi was to Aizen's answer. He too knowing that Aizen wasn't really sorry. It was interesting but at least the kid knew how to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah that's it," spoke Aizen," Orihime. Please demonstrate your powers by healing Ichigo's right arm."

"No way!That's crazy, Aizen-sama!" declared Luppi," Ichigo? Commander Tousen turned his arm to ash!"

That ticked a nerve in Ichigo's forehead. Yeah, that little asshole deserved whatever punishment was getting dished out to him. That was Ichigo's arm and it was still a kind of touchy feeling to him. To feel an itch that wasn't there, those phantom pains. God, Ichigo just wanted to smash the little fuckers face into the floor right then and there.

"How are you suppose to heal something that doesn't exist?! She isn't a god!" yelled Luppi.

_Great now he's interrupting my inner musing_ Ichigo thought.

When Ichigo focused once more what was going on he noticed the woman known as Orihime Inoue step forward. Acting as if she wasn't in the lions den and wasn't afraid. Instead she stared at Ichigo's chest where his abdomen was and he heard her speak one phrase. "Soten Kisshun" it was then that some orange light wrapped around Ichigo's arm and she spoke once more. She said "I reject". Reject what? Ichigo faced her now with his eyes slightly widened. He had seen this before. With that other human friend of Grimmjow's. The brown one, it was odd that a tingly feeling ran through his arm as she rejected what ever was there.

"Hey! Are you listening to me woman?!" asked Luppi," a little performance isn't going to save your life so cut it out! If you don't, I'll kill you! That power is fake!"

"Shut up Luppi!" Ichigo snapped," for fuck sake if she fails she fails stop being such an attention whore. Or are you afraid? Are you afraid a mere human has somthing you don't?"

Ichigo didn't know whether it was his insult or the fact that his left arm was being reconstructed that shut up Luppi. Ichigo had to admit he liked the look on Luppi's face. Showing him for the true coward he was and afraid that a mere human could do something not even the espada could do except Ulquiorra. The man could regenerate his body, that was a cool power that even Ichigo wished he'd had. If he hadn't that power the man could no doubt be segundo if he so desired. Giving up some power for that ability.

Ichigo looked at his own arm. It was working he could feel it and it was actually there! He could be Sexta again!

"How? That is way beyond any kind of healing," said Luppi," what the hell did you do woman?!"

"You don't know?" asked Aizen," Ulquiorra perceived it as reversing time or reverting the space."

"Correct," confirmed Ulquiorra.

"Impossible!" denied Luppi," there is no way a human could have such a high level-ability...There's just no way!"

"Exactly!" agreed Aizen," both those explanations are wrong. This phenomenon is rejection. Her ability allows her to limit, deny or reject things that happen to a certain object. It allows her to make things as they were before anything happened to them. This power is even greater than turning back time or reverting space. As a result, she can overturn events decided by God himself. Her ability impinges on God's territory."

After hearing that explanation, Ichigo clenched and opened his fist. It worked, if what Aizen said was true than that meant Ichigo had the power of the Sexta once more. However, he wasn't the Sexta without his trade mark gothic six tattoo on his back.

"Hey, woman," said Ichigo and pointed to his back," heal one more spot."

Ichigo heard her footsteps as they came towards him and stopped. It wasn't until he felt the tingling of power that he knew he was being healed. The scar above his previous marking was disappearing and once more his mark as Sexta was there.

"Ichigo, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked an outraged Luppi.

Before giving Luppi a spoen answer, Ichigo used sonido and thrust his hand into the man's stomach. Keeping it there as he smirked and relished in Luppi's despair and anger.

"Ichigo, you bastard," hissed Luppi.

That only made things more sweeter and Ichigo agreed with Luppi, he was a bastard. Oh well, too late to change that. Old habits die hard as they say. Forming a cero, Ichigo noticed the look of hatred and will to live in Luppi's eyes. If the man so desperately wanted to live you'd think he'd fight back a little. He wasn't that great of a Sexta if Ichigo so easily took him down. It was mere child's play if you asked him.

"Later, former 6th espada," said Ichigo," you won't be missed."

Firing off the cero, Ichigo washed as Luppi turned to ashes. He somewhat felt guilty but hey, he was doing everyone a favor killing that little weakling. Someone was going to do it eventually but it wouldn't feel right unless Ichigo did it. He wouldn't be able to fight Grimmjow if he were nothing but a fraccion. He wouldn't loose next time, he'd become victorious.

A feral grin formed on his face and Ichigo began to laugh, one that matched the other identity inside him, Shiro. It was like the two were the same as Ichigo laughed. It would do Shiro proud to hear something and see what Ichigo had done to Luppi. Like Ichigo would eat him, nasty. The guy probably tasted like prunes or something except without giving you the runs.

"I'm back! My power is back!" announced Ichigo with glee," I, Kurosaki Ichigo am the Sexta espada once more!"

The meeting was declared over shortly after Ichigo's declaration of once more being Sexta. The girl followed Ulquiorra and Ichigo went to his old quarters. He didn't have anything so once he got his old room back things were decimated. The previous Sexta was a pansy. Throwing out a vase from the window Ichigo heard the smash but hadn't expected to hear a shouting arrancar. Apologizing sheepishly, Ichigo went to throwing out the sheets by cero'ing them and various other things that still had Luppi's scent. This was his territory now and he was securing it as his own. Going down for a cat nap, Ichigo made sure not to go in a deep sleep. It was never safe in Hueco Mundo.

It wasn't long before Grimmjow came for his friend. Ichigo knew that and though he so desperately wanted to fight the man he had to stay put. For some fucked up reason Aizen _wanted_ them to enter Las Noches. Ichigo was doing fine with his orders until he felt that raging spiritual pressure disperse. There was a hint of Ulquiorra's powers and Ichigo had been pissed off. The first thing he had done was go to the woman to see her beat up. Well fuck a duck, she was pathetic then she even had to heal the woman who beat her up. Kindness, it was odd...To do something like that to someone who hated you. It made Ichigo frown but he grabbed the woman once she was healed. Demanding she hide every ounce of spiritual pressure or else be chained like a dog.

The woman had done so and Ichigo was thankful, he might be cruel but chaining people up just wasn't his cup of tea if you asked him. It was a lame way to show your dominance and Ichigo was powerful enough he didn't need to resort to such things. Carrying her away Ichigo made it to where the now dead substitute soul reaper was. He saw her shock and it was probably her emotion to care that had her so worried over the blue haired man. Oh well, Ichigo wanted him alive for that last fight.

_Or is there more?_ teased Shiro.

Ichigo had no idea what the other identity meant but he doubted the man would speak. It was unfortunate but Ichigo would find out eventually what the brat meant. Ichigo patiently waited as the woman healed Grimmjow. Orihime had asked about why she couldn't reject the wound and it was simple. It was Ulquiorra; the man had infused his own spiritual pressure within his hand making it near impossible to heal Grimmjow. Ulquiorra would pay and pay dearly for what he had done.

Hearing the sound of a sonido has Ichigo gasp in shock, it was that same familiar spiritual pressure that belonged to Ulquiorra. You know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Ichigo, why are you healing an enemy I already defeated?" asked Ulquiorra," it's a simple question so why not answer it?"

"Hmph," grunted Ichigo.

"You refuse to answer?" asked Ulquiorra who then turned to Orihime.

Nothing was said but the tension grew between them as Ulquiorra waited for an answer but nothing was said. Ulquiorra was the one who broke the silence.

"Fine do what you want," spoke Ulquiorra," however Lord Aizen has assigned me to care for the girl so give her back."

"I don't think I will," Ichigo stated dryly.

"What did you say?" asked Ulquiorra," are you defying a direct order from your superior?"

"You heard me," replied Ichigo saucily," but just so your clear about my position, let me demonstrate."

Coming forth while using his spiritual power Ichigo propelled himself towards Ulquiorra. There was shock in those emerald orbs for a second as Ichigo brought it down against Ulquiorra but he was quick enough to block. The man was scared to loose and Ichigo brought forth a cero. Ichigo knew the man did not understand emotions and that's why he was scared because Ichigo showed off so many emotions. Ulquiorra was afraid of disappointing Aizen since he was the forth meaning that was two spots higher than Ichigo's ranking and if Ichigo were to defeat someone like Ulquiorra it would be considered pathetic and you wouldn't be worthy of being an espada.

"So you deflected it, oh well, how many more will it take before you crumble beneath the new power I have?" asked Ichigo.

At the every end of his sentence Ulquiorra disappeared and used sonido but Ichigo was faster than that. Though Ichigo was shocked at first he managed to deflect one of Ulquiorra's cero's with the palm of his hands and used one of his own. This one was far more powerful than the one he had used against that blonde soul reaper guy named Shinji in the world of the living. Here in Hueco Mundo the reishi was far better meaning he was all the more powerful here; a simple soul reaper wouldn't be so great with pure reishi used for hollows.

Smoke shrouded the area and it was perfect for Ichigo. It gave him a sense of stealth that even Ulquiorra couldn't muster. Ichigo wasn't a feline type hollow but rather a lizard. Nothing wrong with that though he was mixed; the creature within him, that other soul was a bull meaning he had a tail of a lizard but bull horns.

Coming from the smoke, Ichigo was smart and timed his attack perfectly. His hand came out and it looked as if he were to grasp Ulquiorra but that wasn't the case. Pushing aside the jacket, Ichigo's hand was now in front of Ulquiorra's hollow hole. It entered and purple shot out. Caja de negacion. It swallowed Ulquiorra up whole.

Floating back down to the woman, Ichigo noticed her shock. Of course, she had seen nothing like that before and asked what it was and Ichigo replied telling her it was a caja de negacion. It wasn't some super secret technique so it didn't matter. It was a punishment that was used to lock fraccion away forever. Ichigo had never done it before to fraccion in his time but there must have been a time an espada got pissed of with their fraccion. Ichigo wished that he had used it on Luppi it would have been far better. All Ichigo would have done was taken off a few limbs and it'd be perfect...Then again, if he had done that then Ulquiorra wouldn't be sealed away and Grimmjow wouldn't be healed. They had two or three hours and if Ulquiorra interrupted his fight Ichigo would be pissed.

"Hurry up and heal your friend!" demanded Ichigo.

"I refuse," protested Orihime," if I do you'll go around and hurt Grimmjow some more!...I won't do it!""

Ichigo lashed out and grabbed her by the throat increasing his hold." I normally don't like hurting woman but hurry up and get to work! You owe me now! I expect to see that debt paid!"

Ichigo was about to snap her pretty little neck when a hand came down on his forearm. Everyone was shocked to see that blue haired hybrid standing there hunched over. He looked like shit still but he no longer had that gaping hole but it wasn't enough. Ichigo wanted him at full strength or else the fight wouldn't be fair. The odds had to be with them at full power or else it was't fair and Ichigo wanted a good fight.

"Let go of her!" demanded Grimmjow.

"Grimm-"

"Orihime, heal my wounds," interrupted Grimmjow,"...I'm asking you to heal my wounds...And _his_ as well."

"Listen kid you'll find that a big mistake in the end; send your pity to some other poor sap 'cause I don't need it."

"Oh it's not pity, I think you want us both at full strength or are yo going to use that injury as an excuse when you loose?" taunted Grimmjow.

_Oooo sassy, King you better kick his ass good now. I see a great fight, don't you?_

**_I believe it will_**** be.**

Smirking, Ichigo brought his sword down against that thin looking blade Grimmjow had.

"Fine lets have a fight to the death!" declared Ichigo.

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Grimmjow.

It only took a few seconds but both their injuries were healed but Ichigo had to wait as he talked to that sobbing child that looked oddly familiar. Her name was Nel and Ichigo still couldn't figure out where he had heard that name. He'd figure it out eventually but that didn't matter because right now Grimmjow seemed to be almost done talking since he was standing which meant unless he was going to kiss the woman goodbye, there as nothing more to be said.

_Rip her throat out!_

**_I am not doing that...Geez someone's a little blood thirsty today. I'll fight well and sate that for you,_**** Shiro.**

"I'll defiantly win," Grimmjow vowed to Orihime.

"Gremmjow!" sobbed Nel.

"Ichigo, let's take this somewhere else," suggested Grimmjow.

"Fine with me," answered Ichigo.

Taking off with a boost of spiritual pressure they took to the air. Ichigo watched as black and blue engulfed Grimmjow and he no longer was in his shikai but bankai. Ichigo watched as he crashed into a pillar top and made a large indent from the force; Ichigo was impressed. Resting his own sword on his shoulder, Ichigo was on a separate pillar and watched the entire scene. His was a little higher up but hey, he was the king of course he had to be on top.

_Not always_.

**_Shut up! Do you not want a fight or not?_**

_...We're already fightin'._

_**Physically not verbally!**_

Ichigo wasn't really impressed that Shiro was speaking while he was trying to fight. This was the most verbal Shiro was in a long time. Most of the time while the fought he would just watch and jack off to when blood splattered and Ichigo really hoped the arousal of his other soul would come forth because nothing was worse than being caught with a boner, unless of course the opponent was willing to get ride of that erection. Screwing with the enemy was hot...Wait what? No, that wasn't Ichigo's think. Ichigo Kurosaki did not consider Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a lowly soul reaper, hot. That was Shiro's doing, end of story.

There was no time for distractions, both came forth to attack at the same time and their blades met. Each were trying to push the other back so that the other could be slashed. However, both were trained warriors and Ichigo managed to met every attack Grimmjow gave. Bringing forth more spiritual pressure, Ichigo grinned as he pushed Grimmjow back and slammed him into a pillar. Take that! Ichigo was still stronger than a measly soul reaper and there was never any doubt of the outcome; he would kill Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the one man who endlessly pissed him off with those cyan blue eyes.

_Is that really why ya hate 'im though?_

Ichigo really wished Shiro would stop teasing him or giving some sort of underlying message. Of course Ichigo hated Grimmjow, there was no love. Hollows did not love and love was for the weak, attraction was a distraction. The rhyme wasn't intentional but it was true. Ichigo didn't love; he was a hollow and hollows couldn't love.

_Hallibel loves 'er fraccion, Stark loves Lilynette an' us._

**_That isn't love. Hallibel cares but that isn't love...Now if you continue to talk and distract me we will lose and you will die._**

_Hmph! You're so mean some days. Ya need to get laid an' get that stick outta yer ass Mr. Prude._

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were on a pillar and Grimmjow was the one who attacked but Ichigo deflected the blow with ease. Jumping back, Ichigo brought forth a cero but said cero was deflected but it didn't matter anyway. Grimmjow tried to use a desagarron but Ichigo had more power and it didn't work. Tossing away Zangetsu to the nearest pillar, Ichigo used his other hand and brought a cero down on the blue haired soul reaper. This was the end for Grimmjow, what a short battle. Ichigo could see the shock and slight bit of fear but that didn't matter. If he wanted he'd just get that Orihime girl to bring him back to life if he wasn't satisfied. Melony was basically nothing when he used cero on her yet the woman brought her back so if Ichigo killed her precious Grimmjow-kun than she would bring him back just to say some sappy shit.

However, when Ichigo released his cero Grimmjow had been fast enough to bring forth a desagarron. Red met red and the two seperated being pushed back by the force.

"Great! You're at your full potential now," cheered Ichigo,"...But you're not at the right level. You're still missing one more thing! I can't wait to kick your ass!"

"I didn't come here to fight, " replied Grimmjow.

"That's bullshit!" retorted Ichigo," I mean I punched the shit outta your friend and you're saying you still don't wanna kill me for it? I kept this stupid scar to remind myself I gotta kick your ass for what you did! I'm gonna slit your throat when I'm through with you!"

"I didn't come here for revenge," answered Grimmjow," it's juvenile."

Jumping forward, Ichigo reached for his sword. Swinging his legs Ichigo moved back up to his original spot before they attacked each other. Ichigo could see those cyan eyes still thinking he would win, thinking that he would be victorious. No, no way in hell would Ichigo loose to soul reaper scum. Ichigo had been fighting off soul reapers before the kid was even born no doubt.

"What's with that look?" asked Ichigo," you think you can win without a murderous intent? You've gotta be shitting me. You're pathetic."

"Excuse me?" asked Grimmjow.

Before Grimmjow could speak, Ichigo used sonido. There was no time for talk it was time for action. It was kind of hypocritical since Ichigo did a lot of talking but Grimmjow hadn't attacked meaning there was time for a few verbal jabs. Bringing his fist down, Ichigo was fast but unfortunately Grimmjow reacted and dodge. Shit! Ichigo really wanted to hurt the kid because his fist would have been if he hadn't had hierro. His fist created an even larger indent.

Grinning, Ichigo attacked but even while Grimmjow was in the air he still managed to parry the blow, land on his feet and retaliate. Ichigo just had to know though, why did Grimmjow really come to fight if it wasn't too kill him. The answer was wrong and Ichigo knew it but he thought he'd give a dog a bone. Hearing Grimmjow's response only confirmed Ichigo's answer. To save his friend, yeah it was probably a partial answer though because if he really did Grimmjow would have booked it as soon as he had her, yet he didn't. Instead, he stayed and fought. Ichigo knew something that would get Grimmjow riled up though. They used Aizen's sword with hypnotism to affect Orihime and Ichigo just had to tell him a little. Asking if Grimmjow were an idiot. Orihime looked fine on the outside but on the inside she wasn't, as Ulquiorra stated she was only for Aizen's use and if he wanted her gone than she would be disposed of.

The answer was great. It got Ichigo what he wanted because he could see that anger and desire to kill now. Yes, that was the look Ichigo was waiting for knowing that he could still rile him up and get him angry. Ichigo liked that look, it was far more better than that superior look when Grimmjow, a soul reaper wasn't compared to someone who would become king.

It was Grimmjow who attacked him first. To see that look made Ichigo satisfied, that angry determined look that was ready to kill him. Yes! That was what Ichigo wanted. Kicking Grimmjow, Ichigo moved back and brought his left arm forward forming a cero while Grimmjow was going to fire of a desagarron. It wouldn't matter because in the end Ichigo was confident in winning.

It was charged and with ease Ichigo shot it forward. Desagarron and cero met pushing at each other but in the end Ichigo's cero won and pushed through making Ichigo smirk. Unfortunately, Grimmjow dodged the attack leaving him unscathed. Grimmjow was stupid though, Ichigo managed to get behind Grimmjow and the soul reaper gasped in shock. What an idiot, never let your guard down in battle. Ichigo would show this fool how a real battle was done. Grimmjow's bones would be scattered into the sand when Ichigo was done with him.

Using sonido, Ichgo brough his sword down, watching as Grimmjow reacted on instinct bring his sword up. However, it wasn't enough because Ichigo poured some spiritual pressure into his attack making Grimmjow get pushed back. Sadly no blood was shed but that didn't matter because soon enough red would paint those white sands. Oh wait, looks like he was wrong, Ichigo did manage to draw some blood and lets just say it made his day slightly better.

Landing on white sands, Ichigo slammed Zangetsu into the sands.

"You've got a nice murderous look in your eyes," Ichigo noted,"...But I want more of it!"

Bringing two fingers along the lblade of Zangetst, Ichigo whipped his hand forward. Grimmjow wasn't at the right level yet. Using his left hand, Ichigo held his riught wrist as he formed a yellow cero. It surrounded him as did some black that was mixed within it.

"This is the ultimate cero which only the espada can use!" shouted Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed where Grimmjow was falling and knew firing it would work. That broad and the kid arrancar were in the way so of course Grimmjow would be the night and shining armor and release his mask because without it they would die.

"Ichigo wait!" screamed Grimmjow," don't release it!"

"Too late," replied Ichigo," Gran rey cero!"

Ichigo's plan was proven correct because when the smoke dispersed that same mask appeared like last time. Sharp jagged teeth covered his face with a white mask, teal markings under where his eyes should be, black on blue eyes and cat like ears; a hollow's mask. Ichigo could hear the hollow like breathing and IChigo felt his blood sizzle with excitement. He didn't know why but that noise was just so...Words couldn't describe it.

"Sorry this frightens you doesn't is," apologized Grimmjow," I know it's pointless telling you what I am about to next to but I will anyway; don't worry this will be over quickly, don't worry."

"Finally!" cheered Ichigo," now we can get that ultimate battle with you at maximum strength."

Bringing Zangetsu forward Ichigo's fingers curled tightly along the sword as bandages covered his arms. Those bandages were infused with power and the increase in power made the sands swirl around him.

"Tensa! Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out.

Sand increased and made it as high as the towers as Ichigo was hidden beneath the shroud of sands. Ichigo and Shiro were becoming one now. A lizard and bull merging but Ichigo would be in control even though his more hollow voice would come out, just like Grimmjow. Hearing the warning Grimmjow gave Orihime was barely audible to Ichigo but that didn't matter, Ichigo would win this battle. Ichigo felt his tail coming forth and swishing behind him, white colored skin his entire body except his face. Instead there were claw like marks over his eyes and black on gold eyes were revealed. Large horns prodded out from his head while his entire outfit was black instead of white which Ichigo always detested. It covered on leg and barely the other while he was practically shirtless. His release form was powerful enough that he didn't need armored platting. Red tuffs were around his wrists and his neck while there was black markings around his hollow hole and even making it on his face. There were no longer fingers and toes but claws. Ichigo's release form was far more cooler than last time he had used it that was for sure and it was far more powerful, he had the only release form that changed as he advanced in power. His hair was as long as his waist. Titling his head back Ichigo screamed and a shock wave came forward. Jumping up with ease Ichigo didn't give any time for Grimmjow to block as he stood in front of him and brought his foot down making Grimmjow go flying. |using sonido, Ichigo met up with Grimmjow after he went through four pillars and kicked Grimmjow making him fly upwards. Bringing his claws down, Ichigo managed to send Grimmjow through yet another pillar. Yes! Ichigo was far more powerful than Grimmjow even with that mask.

Ichigo knew it wasn't the end though, scanning the sands Ichigo waited patiently for Grimmjow to come out but it was taking too long and Ichigo was becoming restless.

"Is that all you got Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo," you can do better than that, come out ya chicken!"

It was too late for Ichigo to respond though, hearing the attack "desagarron" was all Ichigo needed and turning around he met the attack on full force but Ichigo had enough power to deflect it thankfully. Sand came up and Ichigo saw Grimmjow through it and could only smirk and laugh, it was the eyes. Those eyes held such anger and desire to kill giving Ichigo that same thrill as it did from hearing that watery voice.

"That look in your eyes, that's why you gotta die!" Ichigo yelled with joy while laughing," I just fucking hate 'em!"

Using a gran rey cero, Ichigo noticed that the atmopsher was disorientated but like that mattered. Ichigo was breaking one of the two rules in Hueco Mundo; don't use a gran rey cero. The last rule was simple, if you are more power than the quinto espada you cannot use your release form while under the roof of Las Noches. With a release form each arrancar how no control over that burst of energy and there was no stopping it.

Ichigo met each of Grimmjow's attacks and they were moving with swift speed. The fight was like he was against another espada but there was no hollow Ichigo enjoyed fighting. For some reason Ichigo liked fighting Grimmjow. More power bursted forward and Ichigo shot out a gran rey cero making a loud booming sound as Grimmjow used a desagarron to parry the blow. Darting forward, Ichigo attacked. For a human, this guy fought great and the power was dense and dark like a hollow. Infusing spiritual pressure within his clawed hand Ichigo pushed his hand forward and Grimmjow flew back.

"I'm gonna take you down Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" announced Ichigo.

With ease, Ichigo managed to push Grimmjow like he were nothing but a toddler. Slamming the soul reaper hollow hybrid into another pillar while Ichigo clutched the tip of his sword. How many pillars had Ichigo smashed Grimmjow into? Five? Six? Ichigo didn't know but this was too much fun. Ichigo did notice the bored look in Grimmjow's eyes and a boring fight was something Ichigo did not want.

"I see you've increased the time you can sustain that mask," Ichigo noted," have you been practice or have you been relying on luck hoping it doesn't shatter? It doesn't matter, in fact I'm glad. It wouldn't be any fun if your mask cracked like last time!"

Bringing a clawed hand down, Ichigo planned on plunging a hole through Grimmjow just like he did that small soul reaper. What Ichigo wasn't expecting was that Grimmjow bring down his sword and catch his hand. The grip was powerful and Ichigo stared into those black on blue eyes in shock. He managed to grab him, maybe fighting Grimmjow wasn't worthless after all and that training with the other hollows did something good.

"Worried about this fight being boring? Well don't worry I'll spice it up for you," announced Grimmjow while increasing his spiritual energy, pushing Ichigo away and slicing his chest" you know what I think would be boring? If you weren't in your release state. So do me a favor and stay just the way you are!"

Ichigo gasped as blood splattered in front of him as he moved back. This power, did it not have limits? Grimmjow had been at his mercy but now with new vigor he was coming forth and it was Ichigo on defense rather than Grimmjow, well fuck a fuck! Growling, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away but Grimmjow attacked and Ichigo dodged than did did a back flip while bringing his foot down. His clawed foot caught on Grimmjow's mask bringing him straight into the sands! Point one for Ichigo! Take that Grimmjow! Laughing, Ichigo was feeling pretty good about himself, pay back for the horizontal cut across his chest.

"C'mon I doubt that's all you got, bring it on!" cackled Ichigo.

Darting forward towards the crater, Ichigo saw that blue blade come from the dirt filled air and dodged last minute only to have his hierro'd skin be cut into. Sparks flew as Grimmjow tried to cut him and there was an indent but now blood was shed. Landing on his feet, Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow coming forward. Lifting his arm, Ichigo met the blow and sand engulfed them. It didn't matter because they'd fight through the blindness and fight each other till the death as promised by Grimmjow.

More and more dust swirled around them as they moved and Grimmjow still stood but Ichigo used the sand to his advantage, shooting his claws hand out but Grimmjow was fast and pushed it away pushing his sword forward. Thankfully, Ichigo was fast too and dodged and the height difference helped as he broguht down his heal. Bringing a spiritually infused hand forward, gold and blue meshed together as they blocked the advancing attacks. The power created more craters but that didn't matter. Power swirled around them as Grimmjow's sword rested along his arm but had yet to cut him. The power dispersed and moved backwards revealing their two bodies. Ichigo used sonido and Grimmjow flash step. Ichigo dodged an attack and his foot shot forward and hit Grimmjow's arm pushing him back more.

Grimmjow charged forward as did Ichigo but no one was harmed as they stood back to back. Each warrior turned around at the same time ready to give it their all and attack and Ichigo was ready to give it as good as he got. Kicking Grimmjow only to lean back to dodge the sword that could take off his head, only to use his feet and kick up making Grimmjow block. Landing gracefully on all fours like a feline, Ichigo pounced forward but Grimmjow deflected the blow and moved up higher to get an advantage.

Luckily, Ichigo knew that was the same pillar that the broad and kid were on and Ichigo figured Grimmjow would take a blow for them even if it was life threatening. Smirking, Ichigo would use his powerful cero that would destroy the broad he would use a different attack instead.

"Take this!" snarled Ichigo.

Firing off a single cero, Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was confused, he dodged yet as soon as it whizzed by the blue haired soul reapers head it turned into six mini cero's that did more damage than a gran rey cero he used.

It wasn't until Grimmjow turned around that he noticed it was going to attack his lady friend.

"Orihime!" Grimmjow shouted.

Ichigo watched as he turned around, facing the woman who was afraid of hollows and watch as each six tendrils slammed into Grimmjow's back. They didn't go through but they did do a lot of damage even Ichigo could see it from hear. The panting and the fact he hadn't moved to fight. Ichigo could wait knowing that drama was stirring at the poor little human girl who couldn't handle a simple hollow, couldn't handle that they do what they do and that didn't make them monsters.

He could hear the regret in Orihime's voice but Ichigo was waiting for it to go away once Grimmjow lifted his head. Soon, soon he would-Oh wait he did it! Ichigo could smelll the fear as Grimmjow told Orihime that it was nothing. Nothing his ass, that was one of his strongest fucking attacks and he thought it was nothing. Ichigo wanted to laugh his ass off. Watching as Grimmjow turned around and came forward to attack, Ichigo was prepared to fight. Stanind perfectly fine while Grimmjow was panting like a worn out dog.

"Gotta say you impressed me a lil," admitted Ichigo with a smirk," but was saving your friends worth the pain?...What's wrong you look like your out of breath."

"You might wanna spend less time running your mouth and more time wonder how you're gonna survive!" retorted Grimmjow.

"Ha!" laughed Ichigo," you can cut the crap because we all know you're pretending to impress the broad."

Lifting his hand, Ichigo faced Grimmjow but his hand faced towards a tower and with ease Ichigo shot out another one of his attacks. Hearing the sound of the building collapsing, Ichigo also felt the wind as it whipped his hair to the side. Turning to face the decimated building, Ichigo was met with nothing but a few bits of large red and dust.

"I hit you with six of those already so you're basically fucked now," declared Ichigo and after a few seconds heard the cracking of Grimmjow's mask," your mask must be at its limit now."

"My limit? Not even close!" replied Grimmjow while bring his hand up to his face to mask to repair it," hate to break it to ya but you look pretty banged up yourself."

"Yer wrong," answered Ichigo.

Moving forward, Ichigo met Grimmjow's blade once more. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and this was the only feeling Ichigo got when fighting an opponent but of course it had to be freaking Grimmjow. That sound of his hollow cry, how he moved with a feline grace and attacked with ease. As they attaced each other more destruction was left in their wake. Ichigo attacked but so did Grimmjow leaving blood to come from both of them. Grimmjow attacked but Ichigo blocked, dodged and kicked only to have to back up a few steps as Grimmjow slammed and bounced into the sands. The adrenaline was was kept Ichigo from feeling pain and he was enjoying the trill of it all.

"You can go it Greemjow!" cheered Nel.

Ichigo wished the child wasn't cheering even though it didn't distract him. It most likely it would distract Grimmjow. With multiple sonido's Ichigo attacked Grimmjow head on but the stubborn bastard kept on blocking. Ichigo knew he had to get faster and he would try his best because he wouldn't loose to a soul reaper. Ichigo was right though, that cheering had distracted Grimmjow and Ichigo managed to kick him into the pillar his stupid friend was on. Ichigo was disappointed though. As Grimmjow stood there trying to stand Ichigo knew he didn't have the energy to do it anymore.

"It's over, Grimmjow," said Ichigo," it was fun but now it's over."

Lifting his hand, Ichigo began running forward ready to kill Grimmjow since he no longer held any appeal since he was panting like a dog now. A dog, nothing but a soldier for worthless soul reapers who had stupid causes to do things. Hueco Mundo was his domain and those idiots infiltrated it, Ichigo would tear of Grimmjow's head, head to soul society and show it to them as a warning to get the fuck out of his home!

"Don't die!" begged Orihime, " don't die Jeagerjaques-kun!"

_Oh gawd someone duct tape her mouth shut please!_

_**I agree**__**Shiro.**_

What pissed Ichigo off more was the fact that Grimmjow looked away from him and at the stupid broad. This was his fight! His fight with Grimmjow and she had to speak up.

"You don't have to win," said Orihime through tears," just don't die Jeagerjaues-kun!"

Ichigo moved forward however, just as he was about to administer the killing blow to strike Grimmjow's heart he turned around with a grin and those blue eyes didn't have anymore hatred, instead they held some sort of happiness and softness. Weak! Grimmjow was weak.

" Sorry Ichigo," Grimmjow began," I've had a change of heart, you see I can't take anymore damage."

Before Ichigo could say anything Grimmjow's blue sword was raised in the air and Ichigo's eyes widened. The sword slashed downward and Ichigo gasped. Fuck! It wasn't the end though, not until his heart was pierced and he turned to ashes, then it'd be the end. Ichigo was pissed. Taking his hand, Ichigo plunged it through Grimmjow's side, not high enough for his heart though. Ichigo wanted to show Grimmjow he still had fight in him because clearly Grimmjow had got a second wind from his stupid friend telling him not to die. Shiro told Ichigo one day he'd be strong enough to be a king and god damn it he'd do it. Ichigo would be strong so that he, Lilynette and Stark wouldn't have to be alone anymore. They'd be together and then no one could separate them like Aizen had done so.

Slamming his tail into Grimmjow's side, Ichigo watched as he tumbled away. They were both hurt pretty badly but Ichigo would be victorious, he would not loose. Ichigo kept telling himself this because if he wished it then it really would come true and he'd prove to Grimmjow that no matter what he was the strongest of the pair. Hollows were all for power and Ichigo would show him the difference.

That soft look was gone and that murderous look as replaced. Good, Ichigo liked that look better instead of that soft look. Soft meant weak and the weak never survived in battle. Half of Grimmjow's mask was gone now as he panted and tried to make sure the blood didn't pool around his feet.

"Don't look at me like that," sneered Ichigo," only the strong survive, if you cant handle that go back to your kind, soft home of Serietie."

Lunging forward, Ichigo attacked and managed to have Grimmjow stumbled back and slam into the sands. When Grimmjow got up Ichigo went to put a whole through Grimmjow once more but that stupid blue sword still managed to keep Grimmjow safe as Ichigo pushed him back. Grimmjow knew how that arrogant look pissed him off and it was in place once more making Ichigo more vexed. Bastard, Ichigo would show idiots like him what happened and he'd be a goner.

"Heh, sick of what?" asked Grimmjow," sick of being equal to a mere human?!"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat.

Before Grimmjow could retort, Ichigo caught him by surprise and punctured the other side of Grimmjow and enjoyed the pain filled gasp released from his lips. Not giving Grimmjow another chance to defend himself Ichigo shot hit hand forward making Grimmjow fly up.

"I don't care about that," admitted Ichigo," it doesn't matter if you're human, shinigami or an arrancar! I'll destroy those who get in my way!"

Jumping up into the air, Ichigo was going to use one of his special techniques something he oh so rarely used unless he was pissed or just wanted to see the eenmy die a merciless death. Ichigo could see the fear in Grimmjow's eyes as he though Ichigo would attack him once more but Ichigo used sonido and moved ahead of Grimmjow.

"As for you," began Ichigo," you're gonna be the first to go Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

Putting his hands over his head, black swirled around Ichigo and the atmosphere disorientated some more with the amount of power Ichigo was showing off. He noticed the shock in Grimmjow's face, good. Shock and fear meant Ichigo still had more power over Grimmjow.

"It's my ultimate technique," declared Ichigo," the final getsuga tenshou, I can only use a limit of times though it doesn't matter because you'll be dead soon enough."

_You know you don't want that! You want his dick_

**_I do not now shut up!_**

_Yeah you do!_

**_Not! Now SHUT UP!_**

Bringing down a black getsuga tenshou, Ichigo watched as the cresent shape attack went down on Grimmjow. It was obvious Grimmjow was trying to push it away but the force was bringing Grimmjow down and it was large enough that if Grimmjow tried to use flashstep he'd be hit, it was too large for him to dodge so he'd have to push through it instead. It was truly something that reached the heavens as it made the roof crumble and dug deep into the ground. Aizen would have his ass at the end of this war for sure.

Ichigo thought for sure that Grimmjow would be hit but he managed to just barely push it aside. Yet, it took it's damage and Ichigo could see it as Grimmjow panted as he stood on the stand. It was like he could barely stand standing, no pun intended. Yet, Grimmjow went to attack. Grimmjow disgusted Ichigo, he was weak and that was all there was to it as Ichigo smashed his face in and watched him head to the sands once more. Everyone was weak and they would never stay with him because he, Stark and Lilynette were too strong.

"You're gonna loose because I am the king!" declared Ichigo.

Ichigo could only use the final getsuga tenshou one more time before it was no longer an option. The majority of his spiritual pressure would be spent and afterwards he would have to rely on physical strength because nothing else would matter. They were on the ground and Ichigo was ready to blow the shit out of Grimmjow. The two were standing in front of each other and were possible fifty feet away but it didn't matter about distance. The final getsuga tenshou was faster than normal.

Bringing his hands over his head, Ichigo called out the name of his technique once more. The black attack moved faster than normal since it was his last move and if he could do it a third time it'd go even faster. With each final getsuga tenshou it would increase in speed by doubling. There was a gasp from Grimmjow but what shocked Ichigo was the fact that the black voice was split in half, but only where Grimmjow was standing. That _human_ was able to move through a final getsuga tenshou like it was nothing and Ichigo could feel his heartbeat increase in fear. The black broke but just as it did more came about the remaining amount but Ichigo could still see that new found determination in Grimmjow's eyes, he was ready to kill.

"You said I'd be the first to go huh," said Grimmjow while fighting through the black getsuga tenshou," hate to break it to you but same goes for you!"

Grimmjow moved through and Ichigo didn't know what to do.

"You said I came here to fight, well you were right," admitted Grimmjow," you were right, so I am going to defeat you. I'm going to take Rukia, Chad, Renji and I'm going to take Orihime. All of them, I'm going to defeat you so all of them can return home safely."

Before Ichigo could say anything, it was too late. Just where Grimmjow had been stabbed, Ichigo was stabbed on his left side. Ichigo didn't know what to do, especially when his power was weaning and Shiro was telling him to say things, Ichigo didn't know what to feel. The foreign warmth that pooled in his groin, what was it? What was this feeling? Was it what Shiro said was true? Ichigo wanted him? That was why he fought Grimmjow? To fuck or be fucked.

Ichigo fell into Grimmjow's arms and he looked up.

"Oi! Soul reaper, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"What is it?" asked Grimmjow.

On weak knee's Ichigo managed to have his mouth near Grimmjow's ear and with on breathy voice he managed to say one thing. "Fuck me."

**Briar: Yes, that is where I end it and this is a super long chapter because well you deserve it for such a long time since I updated. I'm on break so I will on and off again write. I'm exhausted! I worked 4 hours straight for you guys! Until next time.**


	5. Well fuck

"What?" asked a shocked Grimmjow.

"You heard me," Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear," we can't be seen, being behind a pillar, that woman will never see what we do. I want you to fuck me, to fill me to the brim with your semen and dominate me; dominate me to show me why I am not a king. Dominate me to show me why you are more powerful than me, fuck me."

**_Shiro stop this!_**

_It ain't me King, these are your thoughts alone and as a hollow you must accept it, you aren't human thus you cannot ignore these urges._

"There will be no evidence of our coupling," continued Ichigo while nibbling on Grimmjow's ear," I want you, that hollow voice of yours is so fucking hot. Keep it on because I wanna hear it as you show me your power."

"I don't feel like that," denied Grimmjow.

"Do not deny your instincts," whispered Ichigo," this is what you want and I bet your inner demon wants it too."

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and moved it down to his groin, Ichigo had Grimmjow's hand brush against the fabric of his pants and Ichigo titled his head back while a groan escaped his lips. Using his own hand that was not holding Grimmjow's, Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's groin and felt the same hardness. Rubbing the fabric erection, Ichigo heard the moan spill for Grimmjow's lips making Ichigo smirk, Grimmjow so wanted it.

"You want this too," Ichigo whispered seductively," give in, you know you want to and nothing more will come from this because it is a simple fuck, nothing more."

"What if I wanted more?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo laughed." You are a stupid human, you know as well as I that you are a soul reaper and I am a hollow; nothing can become of this because we are enemies till the bitter end."

"So basically you're giving yourself up to me because you lost?" asked Grimmjow," you understand you cannot defeat me so you are allowing me the final proof of dominance."

Ichigo nodded his head and ground his body up against Grimmjow's. It was true, he knew nothing would come of this simple act of sex but he so desired something would but the fact was they were enemies and this was a war. They could never be and Ichigo accepted that. Tilting his head up, Ichigo attached their lips. He wasn't stupid at all, Grimmjow was no doubt a virgin and was new to sex. Ichigo wasn't a virgin and he had his fair share of sex even with male's when he was an adjucha. He was male and never submitted and he would be a king but now he would be nothing but a servant, nothing but a horse.

It was easy to get what he wanted considering a virgin didn't know how to take the initiative but Ichigo was proven wrong when he felt his body propelled and pressed harshly against a pillar. Tilting his head back Ichigo groaned, he might have had slight masochistic kinks that made him hotter than hell's flames. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, Ichigo managed to wrap his legs around Grimmjow as Grimmjow's mouth sucked and nibbled at the column of his throat. Dull human teeth bite down harshly on Ichigo's hierro skin and he felt a spring of pain causing him to buck his hips as he tugged harshly on blue locks. Ichigo could hear Shiro cheering Grimmjow own and feel that Shiro was aroused as well, the fact that the guy was supposedly masturbating to the scene didn't help.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" asked Grimmjow with his hollow voice.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Say it," Grimmjow whispered harshly in Ichigo's ear.

"I want you to fuck me," panted Ichigo as Grimmjow's hand grasped Ichigo's hardened cock," I want you to fuck me."

"Why?" asked Grimmjow.

"Because you're the king," replied Ichigo breathlessly.

The thought of bottoming never appealed to Ichigo because he was usually more powerful than those around him. When he came to Las noches there were many that surpassed him and he trained to become stronger. Grimmjow was stronger than him meaning that he was interesting enough. Ichigo wondered how good it would feel to be dominated by such a domineering man, even though those arrogant eyes looked down upon him and Ichigo wanted to kill Grimmjow, Ichigo wanted most of all to be taken. Aizen would kill him anyway so why not have a little bit of pleasure before he was resurrected as a new soul in soul society.

Ichigo wasn't one for affection but he knew how to reciprocate it. Pressing his lips to Grimmjow's, he enjoyed the fact that the human responded with ease. Tongue darting out, Ichigo granted Grimmjow access and their tongues entwined as they mapped out foreign territory. Gasping, Ichigo felt fingers moving along his hollow hole, gentle touches around the circumference before entering and swirling on the black void. This was something no one had ever done to him but himself. Yes, Ichigo had "me time" when he was alone. More often than not he found one hand tightly gripping the black flesh in his hole while the other hand pumped him to completion. Sometimes Ichigo would finger himself while jerking off but Ichigo wasn't picky on how he got off.

Again, Ichigo wasn't expecting a virgin male to be able to handle sex with such ease. Yes, Grimmjow was sex on legs, Ichigo admitted that but he never knew the man could figure out his own kinks with ease. Fingers scrapped along the inside and a moan bubbled from Ichigo's lips as he felt his back get scratched from the concrete of the pillar. Skilled hands pinched his dusty colored nipples till they were pert, and red from abuse. Ichigo found himself scratching Grimmjow's back while moan in pleasure as his erection pulsed with pleasure. This was what Ichigo want, what Ichigo needed. Yes, he was slightly insane and he was the resemblance of destruction but it was his insanity that brought forth such destruction. Now Ichigo had an outlet from his frustration, sexual frustration that lead him to become more angry, to become more insane and more destructive. This blue haired man in front of him could easily get rid of years of vexation with one simple act.

Pulling his lips back, Ichigo took in some much needed air and reclaimed Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjows lips, they were Ichigo's now and Ichigo's body was Grimmjow's. The exchange was of no consequence. Feeling Grimmjow's callous fingers grip his erection and pump made Ichigo gasp as pleasure coursed through his body, blood boiling and body temperature increasing. Tilting his head back, Ichigo moaned and once more his neck was kissed and sucked on. It didn't bother him that he was being marked up because that meant he would be taken soon. It was proof that his body would become Grimmjow's even though they could never experience sex between another once again. Ichigo was a hollow and Grimmjow a soul reaper, the two enemies who would never switch sides. This wasn't love and it would never develop into it because hollows could not feel.

Feeling those fingers move away from his erection caused Ichigo to whine however when cold air touched his throbbing member Ichigo hissed, arching his back into Grimmjow's, Ichigo silently asked Grimmjow for more touch. The request was denied and Grimmjow easily slid off Ichigo's hakama and got Ichigo to release his grip on Grimmjow's hips. Ichigo's legs trembled as they hit the sands for the first time in a while. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as did pleasure.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Grimmjow spoke with uncertainty.

Looking up at the blue haired soul reaper, Ichigo clashed their lips together. He was out of his pants now and so was Grimmjow, if the soul reaper wasn't going to give him what he wanted Ichigo would take it by force. He would find a way to persuay the stubborn man who so clearly wanted sex. Sex was an in the now moment and something you regretted _afterwards_ not during.

With the force Ichigo had from jumping on Grimmjow, Ichigo managed to be on top while Grimmjwo laid on his back. Grinning from ear to ear, Ichigo began to grin slyly as his nimble fingers moved down to his throbbing erection and began to pump it. Fingers were getting slick, Ichigo moaned and rolled his hips as he gasped in pleasure. Moving his fingers to his behind, Ichigo pushed his fingers through the first ring of muscles. With barely one eye open Ichigo looked down to see Grimmjow's lust filled cyan blue eyes gawking in shock as Ichigo prepared himself with ease. Ichigo admitted, a couple times he had self prepared himself but it wasn't like he'd had a dildo or dick up his ass meaning he was pretty much still a virgin.

Moaning, Ichigo tilted his head back. His chest had a fine sheet of sweat and it shimmered while the fake sun of Las Noches shined on him. Licking his lips, Ichigo found his pleasure spot and added another finger. Scissoring in the second finger, Ichigo didn't wait too long before adding a third. Through slit eyes Ichigo noticed that Grimmkow brought his hand to his own arousal. Smirking, Ichigo figured it was time to feel that large penis inside him. The fact that his own cock was throbbing and demanding release soon was another factor. Ichigo's blood coursed with excitement as he removed his own fingers. Pre-cum dripped from Grimmjow's hardened member and Ichigo gave a few powerful jerks causing Grimmjow to moan loudly as he arched his back into the touch. Settling himself comfortable on Grimmjow's hips, Ichigo lifted his hips and positioned the weeping erection to his puckered hole.

Ichigo was nervous but didn't let it show. While descending on Grimmjow's penis, Ichigo gasped. He clenched his teeth but continued on because he wanted this. Ichigo wanted to have sex with Grimmjow because the man was just that hot that Ichigo couldn't loose the opperunnity, what better way to die after sex? The soul reapers would come and kill him and Ichigo would die a happy man.

Managing to finally be fully seated, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before moving back up and dropping back down. Grimmjow's fingers tightly held Ichigo's hips as he helped move Ichigo up and down. The pleasure rocked through his body as he felt not only his own but Shiro's. Dual pleasure stimulated his body as he bounced in Grimmjow's lap. The soul reaper had been too into it that he hadn't thought twice about letting Ichigo adjust to his size. For now the pain was cancelled out with pleasure and Ichigo was enjoying the moment too much to care.

"Fuck yer tight," hissed Grimmjow.

"Uhgn..I'm...A...Viring...Dumbass," Ichigo managed between pants.

Bouncing up and down in Grimmjow's lap, Ichigo moaned. Still in his ressureccion form, Ichigo clawed hands ranked down Grimmjow's chest leaving streaks of blood. The white tail swirled behind him in glee, bounding with him as he moved up and down. When Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hips thrust up and strike his prostate Ichigo almost screamed in pleasure but refrained by biting down harshly on his lip. There was enough force to draw blood and it was Grimmjow who leaned forward while holding Ichigo's lips firmly as they switched positions. Ichigo was now on the bottom and Grimmjow began an erratic pace as his lips covered Ichigo's. There were no words to be said and Ichigo felt the air escape his lungs at the immense pleasure coming from his body. His body felt hotter and while Grimmjow's fingers touched his body, Ichigo thought he'd turn to ashes then and there.

As their tongues entwined, Ichigo met each of Grimmjow's thrusts with much vigor. Although Grimmjow was a virgin Ichigo was thoroughly impressed with the precision he had as he managed to strike Ichigo's prostate with such ease. Each thrust released bounts of spiritual pressure into Ichigo making him wither in pleasure. Ichigo had been told his powers were always flowing out like a faucet that was left running and Grimmjow seemed to be the same. Even though he had been near drained the two had their own spiritual pressure rise quickly and slam into each other. It was unnoticed that the force of their slamming reitsu was them having a casual fuck, instead it might look like they were fighting. Better for Ichigo since the pillar was what hid them from everyone else. Ulquiorra was still imprisoned meaning they still had time.

Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, Ichigo's fingers dragged down creating more scratched. His legs were wrapped tightly around Grimmjow's hips as he moaned like a two dollar whore. The stimulation had Ichigo's eyes glazed over as he panted and moaned Grimmjow's name in ecstasy. The scent of copper blood invaded Ichigo's senses and both he and Shiro were more aroused at the scent. Delicious.

It was then that Ichigo felt those callous hands grasp his erection making Ichigo gasp. Those rough hands stroked Ichigo to completion in mere seconds. He felt his walls clench painfully on Grimmjow's as had an orgasm for the first time a long time. What Ichigo enjoyed the most was Grimmjow still pushed on and brought forth more pleasure. At first he was going to bitch but the fact that he had once more struck his abused prostate shut him up.

Ichigo laid on the sands. Body limp with pleasure as he mewled and whimpered lowly as he was continually pleasure by Grimmjow. It wasn't until half a dozen thrusts that Grimmjow's hot seed filled him to the brim. The man above him coming with a growl that send shivers down Ichigo's spine and gave him goosebumps.

When Grimmjow pulled out Ichigo whimpered before looking up dazed at the man in front of him. Managing to roll to his side, Ichigo got out to his clothes and put them on. He felt pretty sticky but most of the cum had leaked out and Ichigo buried under the sand. With his hakama on, Ichigo was on his hands and knees while Grimmjow was fully dressed. The sound of a flash step was what caused Ichigo to tense up, turning around he saw two soul reaper captains.

"Well fuck," muttered Ichigo.

**Briar: Special update cause well fuck I was bored ya know and had nothing to do. Most of this chapter was them having sex so I hope you enjoy. Might not have been the best but emotionally I'm not feeling to hot.**

**Ichigo: You deserve it:P**

**Briar: Tch, I'll take it out on you...As long as I follow mimifoxlove's want for the story but I still got some good things planned *evil grin* well until next time my lovlies :D**


	6. Captivity

There was a stoic looking captain and one who had weird colors. White skin and blue hair, though Ichigo was used to strange colors since Szayel had pink hair and he had orange hair. Standing up, Ichigo was about to leave however he was stopped in his tracks when the stoic captain spoke.

"Bakudo number 4 Hainawa," said the man.

"This can't hold me for long," laughed Ichigo.

"Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō," replied the man.

"Fuck," hissed Ichigo.

Ichigo was immobilized and couldn't move. That blowed because now Ichigo was at the hands of two captains and the guy he just fucked and to bot he'd probably be taken to soul society and probed and prodded. He was screwed, Ichigo hated kido so much but he figured kido was the equivalent to a cero. Scowling, Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. There was no way in hell that soul reaper would help him and Ichigo would not submit to those captains. Fuck them, fuck them all to hell and back. There was no point since the only person Ichigo would submit to was Grimmjow. Baring his teeth at the captains Ichigo felt the stoic one glare down at him before bringing his fist down.

"We will take this hollow for interrogations," decided the captain," I believe Kenpachi is done his fight with that espada. We shall group together and depart soon."

"Kuchuki taichou-san!" shouted a voice.

In the distance Ichigo saw the woman running towards them. It didn't take long before she was panting and standing in front of the captain. Orihime bowed before looking at the captain. It was then that Ichigo heard Grimmjow's name being called loudly and then Grimmjow was holding something. It turned out to be that sobbing arrancar child Nel who Grimmjow held and comforted. That girl made Ichigo's blood boil.

_Yer jealous King._

**_Shut the fuck__ up!_**

_So mean! Not my fault you were captured but don't worry, things will be fine if we got to soul society. If not, then I will protect you because I am your horse and it is my job to care for you._

**_Thanks__ Shiro._**

It seemed that Ichigo could only depend on Shiro and it seemed that Stark was sleeping at the moment. Ichigo wouldn't show any tears because in the end there was no point in showing weakness and those soul reapers could never understand how hollows lived since they had cushioned lives and were too much of egotistical arrogant bastards. Aizen was too but he was only tolerable because of his power over everyone else and since Shiro ensured his safety Ichigo was glad to be away from Aizen and his arrogance.

Apparently Nel was allowed to go, only because she was a child and helped Ichigo get into Las Noches, the stoic man telling Grimmjow that as long as she didn't get in the way Nel could stay. Of course, the child clung to Grimmjow like some stupid magnet. Ichigo wasn't allowed to move and instead waited until some brute showed up, he flung Ichigo over his shoulders making Ichigo feel like nothing but a child. Scowling, Ichigo watched as they regrouped. That woman was with them again and so was a red haired soul reaper with some fucked up eyebrows, a guy with glasses, the girl he punched a hole through, some brown skinned guy, a tall busty woman, another woman who stood by fucked up painted face and then the woman who looked very friendly however Ichigo sensed great power beneath that layer of kindness.

The woman had tried to get Kenpachi to carry Ichigo nicer but it didn't work and it was the man named Kuchiki opened a senkaimon and they left. Ichigo wished he could look back to the sand that were known as his home for so long, if only Ichigo could have said goodbye to Stark. Instead, Ichigo was forcefully carried through some gate and walked through some bright light that seemed like the thing humans talked about when they died and saw "the light."

Sighing, Ichigo waited and waited. Freedom was so far away and Ichigo knew that no one would come for him so he might as well trust Shiro about him being safe in soul society. It was bright, that's what Ichigo's first impression was. Compared to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo found that soul society was bright and it made sense why Aizen created Las Noches and gave it a faux sun.

Ichigo thought he would be left with that crazy looking captain with bells in his hair and the stoic one but it turned out that Grimmjow followed behind him. Why? Did he think that he was responsible for his capture? Or that it was only right he play babysitter? Ichigo lived at least ten more lives than that soul reaper. Did that make Ichigo a pedophile? Or did that make Grimmjow a necrophiliac? Eh technicalities didn't matter, what mattered was what would happen to him.

Scowling, Ichigo noticed they were at the barracks that marked six, the same one as the stoic one's haori said. Interesting. Ichigo watched as the subordinated of squad six gawked at him. If not for his hair it was because he was an _espada_ and said espada was not being carted off to the science lab. It was odd for Ichigo not to be cartered off and he just had to ask.

"Yo why ain't I going to be pried apart?" asked Ichigo," I mean, if Szayel got a hold of one of you guys you'd never be able to recognize one of your own men."

"You are to be interview," answered Byuakuya," you will be executed eventually and when we decided to execute you, you will have a thirty day wait just like everyone before you even though you are nothing but a hollow."

"Oh I'm touched," sneered Ichigo sarcastically, if he had movement his hands would go over his heart.

The captain said nothing but Ichigo heard the one carrying him chuckle a little at Ichigo's antics. Ichigo found himself possibly liking this soul reaper since he at least had a sense of humor. Snorting, Ichigo watched as he was inside the halls of squad six and it was _still_ bright in there. Damn, maybe if he was lucky they'd give him some sort of darkness like a corner or something. There was always night time he figured so that was okay for him.

Ichigo had been plunked down and in a chair. Ichigo was no longer in his release form being forced back into his normal state with his sword. The kido had been dropped and Ichigo was confused on how he was no longer in his release form. It was strange but that female captain came forward and placed some handcuffs on Ichigo before he could blink. His power was completely cut off now and Ichigo was pissed.

"I ain't gonna attack ya," snarled Ichigo," geez! I'm away from Aizen it's a fuckin' blessing. Take off these cuffs!"

"I'd advise you not to speak like that in front of a woman espada-kun," warned the woman in a sweet voice.

Ichigo felt a droplet of sweat form and he apologized for his cursive language. That woman was scary when she needed to be obeyed and Ichigo didn't feel like meeting the end of her sword. Suddenly Ichigo felt warmth spread through him and he noticed the cuts on his body healing. It wasn't as great as what the ginger woman did since it was taking much more time to heal him but this kido was tingly to the skin for Ichigo.

After some time, Ichigo wounds were healed and even though he held no spiritual pressure Ichigo knew that if his wounds reopened than he would bleed since his spiritual pressure couldn't stop it from flowing and if he got cut he would bleed since his hierro was not as strong anymore.

"Thanks," Ichigo whispered to the healer," I guess I'm in your debt now."

"You owe me nothing," replied the woman," I am Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four, the healing squad and it is my duty to heal those who are injured."

"Even if they're the enemy?" asked Ichigo.

"I healed a few of your arrancar friends as well," answered Unohana," there is no point in having those die for a cause such as Aizen's."

Ichigo nodded his head and looked away. He had managed to move to a bed and he was lying down now since it was comfy. There were times Ichigo had to sit up since Unohana had to wrap his wounds but it didn't bother him. There was some stinging sensations but as long as Ichigo stayed still it wouldn't bother him.

The woman left and said she would return with food and Ichigo nodded his head. He could eat human food but he didn't trust them even if that woman was getting it there was no point in trusting them. It was then that the others left and it was Grimmjow who entered. The man sat in a chair near the bars and Ichigo thought it was stupid because even though Ichigo didn't have spiritual power he could still punch through the bars and strangle the shit out of him. Ichigo wouldn't though because he didn't feel like fighting Grimmjow. It was odd since before Ichigo even met him he wanted to fight Grimmjow but now that he was in Serietie Ichigo didn't want to fight.

There wasn't a guard at the door and Ichigo found him looking at the blue haired soul reaper. Nothing was said and cyan blue met amber orbs. There was nor caring in Ichigo's eyes but he could see the betrayal Grimmjow felt.

"Ain't yer fault soul reaper," sighed Ichigo," it was my own fault for letting my guard down knowing that there were other soul reapers around Las Noches."

"I still feel bad, I coulda helped ya 'er something," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo shook his head." You aren't suppose to go against your own kind so better I get captured because I have nothing to live for."

"You do to," answered Grimmjow.

Ichigo laughed." I hope you're still not hooked on the idea we could be lovers. It's impossible. You're a soul reaper and I a hollow. Unless I defect to your side we can't and they wouldn't trust me. I won't fight for your cause because Stark and Lilynette would die or become puppets."

"Stark and Lilynette?" asked Grimmjow.

"None of your concern," snapped Ichigo and in then in a softer tone," now leave me to rest soul reaper."

Managing to turn to his side and face the wall, Ichigo went to sleep. Best to ignore stupid soul reapers or else he might catch their stupidity. Closing his eyes, tired tugged at him and Ichigo soon felt himself falling asleep. It was then he felt himself wake up in what could be considered his inner world. It was fucked up six ways to Sunday but it was Ichigo's world. Their zanpaktou were an embodiment of their power but that didn't mean they didn't have inner worlds. Zangetsu had a real body but he didn't show himself since Shiro was more so his power than anything. It didn't bother Ichigo since he liked his inner world just the way it was.

Sitting on a skyscraper, Ichigo saw Shiro come up to him. Appearing from a black ripple, Shiro stepped out and greeted Ichigo and Ichigo did so as well. Shiro sat in his lap and Ichigo pet his white ashen locks. The two didn't need to say anything since they knew each other so well that looks said it all.

There was no reprimanding from Shiro and no conflict in general. There was peace and the two laid on the skyscrapers watching the clouds go by.

"Your gonna be tired when you leave," mumbled Shiro.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. He was okay with that because he was safe and it didn't matter. Ichigo could stay here as long as he wanted and as long as Shiro wanted him in here it was okay. They could sleep in this realm as well and Ichigo could go back to the real world but as long as Shiro desired him to stay Ichigo would stay. They were complete now.

It was nice to have Shiro resting his head on Ichigo's chest but Ichigo wished that he had someone's chest to rest his head on. Shaking those thoughts away, Ichigo focused on Shiro but he heard that voice saying no matter what Ichigo wanted Grimmjow. There was no point in denying it to his other half but Ichigo could deny it to Grimmjow all he wanted. Grimmjow wasn't important but Ichigo didn't want him to die because Ichigo wanted to fight him more and hope that maybe there was an ounce of hope for them to be together. It would be impossible though. Ichigo couldn't completely abandon Lilynette or Stark and Grimmjow couldn't leave his friends and family. Grimmjow was human and not a full soul reaper. Even though he was human his limits had no restraints unlike a real soul reaper and Ichigo knew that. If soul society taught him things like kido and all that other shit most soul reapers knew Grimmjow would be more powerful but Ichigo couldn't teach a soul reaper that. Hell, if Grimmjow and his inner demon worked together better they could probably defeat Aizen or the head captain.

Those were fruitless dreams though and Ichigo would just have to accept the facts that they could never be a couple. Nodding off and on a few times, the last time Ichigo nodded off he found himself awakening in his cell. Turning to rest on his back, Ichigo looked towards where the seat Grimmjow had been in expecting it to be unoccupied but he saw that blue haired soul reaper sitting there like it was nothing. Ichigo wondered how long it had been since time was different in his inner world than outer world.

"Five days," responded Grimmjow," we thought you were dead or comatosed but Unohana confirmed you were in a jinzen state."

"Well I wasn't talking ta my damn sword," Ichigo lied.

No point in mentioning Shiro, though Shiro was untouchable thankfully. Though, Ichigo felt different. It wasn't bad but his body didn't feel right. Shiro probably new but he would tell Ichigo later on no doubt when Ichigo figured it out on his own. Sighing, Ichigo suddenly smelt the scent of food. Surprised at that, Ichigo sat up and also noticed he wasn't chained anymore. Well he wasn't about to start running now because he was fucking starved. The best part was the food was still warm. Grinning, Ichigo tore apart the bread and was amazed how fluffy it was. Before eating it he sniffed it and found nothing in it. However, after eating three of the bread rolls Ichigo began to vomit it up. What the fuck?!

The vomit came up and Ichigo felt tears in the corner of his eyes as it didn't stop coming even after his stomach was empty. One of the members of squad six came and noticed Ichigo puking and someone from squad four was beckoned. The man from squad six came in and threw a bucket near Ichigo and hit him in the hair because he was afraid causing Ichigo to scream in pain before the vomit came again. Blood leaked from his head but Ichigo took the bucket though it proved to not matter since after a few minutes he began dry heaving and that yellow substance no longer came up.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Ichigo noticed it was Unohana. She guided Ichigo to the bed on wobbly legs and walked at his pace. Ichigo was sweating and his orange locks clung to his neck as he panted against the wall. A green light went over his body and Ichigo didn't notice the shock in her eyes.

"So what induced the vomiting?" asked Unohana," was their drugs in your food?"

Ichigo shook his head." I smelled it and nothing was wrong."

"I guess after being out for five days affected your stomach," answered Unohana after a few moments," drink liquids and next time don't eat so fast."

Ichigo nodde his head nad gave his thanks before he rolled over and went back and exhaustion tore at him making him sleep once more.

**Briar: Done. Well I hope you all liked this chapter :) Until next time, Briar.**


	7. Found out

It was not Ichigo's eight day in captivity and needless to say he was fucking bored. Sitting in an empty cell most of the time and having to be near Grimmjow wasn't exciting since they had nothing to talk about that Ichigo wanted to hear. Instead he ignored him and settled for sitting atop of the blankets. Sometimes Ichigo went under them but no matter what he was always cold. Sometimes Ichigo would go to his inner world but even then it wasn't warm enough for him. Most of the time Ichigo slept above the blankets encase he needed to move and feeling temperatures was really different for him as well as confusing. Ichigo refused to eat because the last time he ate he threw up. Instead, Ichigo fed of the reishi in the air like low powered hollows did in Las Noches. It sufficed for now since soul society was rich with it unlike the world of the living but he couldn't ignore the gnawing at his stomach at the demand to ear.

It was irksome and Ichigo wanted to lash out, however, those stupid restraints had him drained of power making it more difficult for him to do things since he was more so feeling immobile. That fact that he always seemed tired now also was a factor since he always felt lethargic. Thankfully, there was no one who wanted to tear him apart and those who did were no permitted in the vicinity. Though it didn't help that people wanted to dissect him like he was nothing more than a lab rat. Ichigo was like them but on the other side of the coin. If those ass hats died and weren't purified in time they would have succumbed to the emptiness. That emptiness was like nothing anyone ever felt before; that emptiness was true despair. The feeling of abandonment, helplessness and being powerless. Of course you would do anything to rid yourself of that pain and the aching in your chest by consuming more souls to fill that hole. Humans did it too but the had substance abuse to fill those wholes while hollows ate souls. It was a vicious cycle and it wouldn't be ending soon.

Sighing once more, Ichigo found himself knowing he could no longer sleep and that it was time to wake up. Even under closed lids he could tell that the room was bright and the sun was high in the sky. Ichigo felt his hands were wrapped around his stomach but what confused him was the lack of abs and the feeling of something prodding from it. Blinking his eyes open, Ichigo noticed that painted freak face was grinning with his golden teeth showing making Ichigo scramble towards the corner. It was comical if the situation wasn't so serious but as his eyes frantically searched the room he couldn't find his safety through the faces of every captain in the thirteen court guard squad. He was doomed because he was, well...Pregnant. Holy mother humpers that just wasn't possible...Okay well no completely but it shouldn't have happened. It was power infused in the semen but even so Ichigo shouldn't have been pregnant right off the get go because they only had sex once. Shit, mother fucker, god damn son of a bitch!

Ichigo's breathing was frantic now and the fact that the captain who wanted to tear him limb from limb no doubt edged closer had Ichigo nervous. Never before had Ichigo mated and now that he was he would never see said cub grow through life and nor would it. That didn't bode well with him. Snarling, Ichigo moved back more while his hand was over his stomach protectively. Clearly such an action surprised the stupid soul reapers since they never suspected a hollow to care for its young but Ichigo did because he was no longer a mindless beast.

"Don't hurt him!" ordered a gruff voice.

Through the mass of people, Ichigo still detected that mass of unkempt blue hair that suited the soul reaper. Watching as Grimmjow came forward, Ichigo prayed he would keep his mouth shut. Not because he cared or anything because he didn't. The desire for Grimmjow to keep his trap shut was because Ichigo knew if anything Grimmjow could defeat Aizen and if Aizen were gone and even if he were too, Grimmjow would forget about him and Ichigo wouldn't be left with a constant reminder of the mistake he had made. Grimmjow could get married, have kids and forget all about him. For some reason there was an arching feeling in Ichigo's chest and he didn't understand what it meant but none of that mattered because nothing would change the captain's minds.

"You can't kill him!" said Grimmjow.

"We can and will for he is nothing but a hollow," spoke Yamamoto.

"It's my child though!" growled Grimmjow," I refuse to allow its deaths since it's innocent."

"Then you too will die," declared Yamamoto," we've lived a thousand years without you and can live another thousand!"

Ichigo could see the betrayal in Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes even if the others couldn't. Grimmjow was being thrown away like yesterday's trash and it meant nothing to anyone there and most of all, no one defended him either. It was a pity really, Ichigo felt for the soul reaper since these guys were his comrades and they were supposed to be more nicer than hollows...Then again after the quincies died out the thirteen court guard squad were no longer ruthless killers and became more so cushioned, spoiled and loved children who came from great, noble homes.

There was nothing Ichigo could really do, his fear was evident and he knew that he had to help his current enemy because right now he was the sire to his cubs and as much as Ichigo detested it he knew that Grimmjow would be loyal to the bitter end and Ichigo would rather not be stuck with someone due to impulse. Hollows couldn't love, even if he had gained soul reaper powers; Ichigo couldn't not love for it wasn't in him.

"I raped him," confessed Ichigo.

Every single head turned in the entire room but it didn't stop Ichigo from speaking.

"At the end of our fight in Las Noches, I took advantage of Jeagerjaques weakened state and how naive he was," admitted Ichigo with a cruel, cold feral grin," I forced myself upon him and enjoyed watching him suffer. First I took him rough and hard in the ass. His tears, screams and begging were all worth it as his voice went nearly raw from the pain I went through him. Damn, it makes me hard just thinking about it. Before we die you think you'd allow a quicky? I guess no huh? Well after I raped him I decided I wanted to do it, get some offspring out of it and increase Aizen-sama's army to destroy you; the perfect soldiers. A mix between hollow and soul reaper, I mean you guys have one so why can't we? I only let him fuck me for my own personal gain, nothing more. Children are nothing but spoiled, needy vile creatures who should fend for themselves."

Before Ichigo could say anything a female soul reaper came up to him and slapped him across the face but instead of a look of shock Ichigo's grin held a vast amount of smugness. It was so easy to fool these morons and Ichigo even saw the look of shock on Grimmjow's face.

"No he didn't!" denied Grimmjow," please, if we promise to let you monitor it will you not kill the child?"

"There is no point in reasoning with us Jeagerjaues-kun," said Yamamoto," as the thirteen court guard squads we will not give you a trial with central 46 and instead we will execute you were you stand for treason against soul society."

Through all of this, Ichigo couldn't stand all this and as much as he enjoyed the major power increase in soul society by not being under Aizen's hypnotic spell, Ichigo decided that it would be best to return to Las Noches. There was no way in hell he would die because of something such as treason! He was Kurosaki fucking Ichigo and nothing would stop him from destroying the ranks of the thirteen court guard squad in order to make sure he and his first litter survived. Even if he died, Hallibel would take care of them for him if he so asked or even Stark. These men and woman would die for there ignorance in the key of the war as well as their stupidity.

Increasing his spiritual pressure, Ichigo noticed the sense in shock from the captains because they never suspected that with the reitsu draining handcuffs that such power could be emitted form him. Their increase in power did not deter Ichigo but instead caused him to increase his power, the wood creaked from the strain and with ease Ichigo broke free of his confinements. With the increase of power, Ichigo brought his hand out in front of him, smirking at the confused look Ichigo called out Shiro's name.

"Destroy them_, lluvia rojo de_ Shiro!" whispered Ichigo with glee.

The bust of power came forth and brought many people to their knees. A cloud of smoke came from Ichigo's body and revealed him not too long after. Standing there was Ichigo from his vasto lorde stage but with Shiro, his true power. A white sword in hand, pale white skin, long orange hair and toned muscle to cover his tanned pregnant one; Ichigo stood there with a horned mask covering his entire face. Red claw marks went over his right eyes and gold on yellow eyes replaced amber orbs. Sharp, jagged teeth of two rows were there and opened to reveal another set. A loud hollow cry escaped Ichigo's lips causing the ground to shake. The cry emitted from Ichigo was heard all over Serietie sending fright within the lesser ranked soul reapers.

Needless to say, Ichigo thought that some might piss themselves. Ichigo walked towards Grimmjow with ease since he had immobilized most of the captains. The eldest one was even smart enough to not try harming him either. Even though Ichigo was Sexta, he was trained by the Primera meaning he had far more power than he looked but Aizen's damn sword was what lowered each espada's power and changed the damn hierarchy, hence why Nnoitra always babbled about being the strongest and why Ichigo was so insistent on kicking Ulquiorra's ass since before the rebirth, Ichigo was stronger than the emotionless creature.

"What is your rank, Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked the man interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"Sexta Espada also known as Kurosaki Ichigo," answered Ichigo with a feral grin.

It was easy to see the shock since he said that he was Sexta espada, however, he was not ranked that high power wise but they never knew how highly powered Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and all that were. For all they knew, they went easy on the soul reapers for personal gain. Hell, that's what they thought hollows wee all about. If it didn't benefit them, why bother.

Before anymore could be said, a black portal appeared beside Grimmjow and Ichigo. The others were terrified since it was something hollows popped out of but Ichigo was pretty lax about it. Waiting for the creature to make its appearance, Ichigo was glad to meet porcelain white skin and the same colored eyes. Grinning, Ichigo was pulled into the arms of his true power, Shiro. Purring at being with Shiro, Ichigo noticed a little jealousy swimming within cyan blue orbs but ignored it as he was with Shiro. Shiro could manifest in the real world for he was like Lilynette to Stark but Shiro decide to stay in Ichigo's mind since it was safer. No one could harm Shiro in there and Shiro could help feed Ichigo power from within the confines of Ichigo's mind since they were one body, one mind but two different souls.

Ichigo turned half way to face Grimmjow and held his arm out. Twin black on gold orbs waited patiently until Grimmjow moved from his spot to walk towards Ichigo. They hadn't lowered their reitsu at all around him and everyone could tell with the increased power. Grimmjow was a substitute soul reaper but for a human he had limitless potential which was strange and Gin informed that if frightened even him. It didn't frighten Ichigo because he liked that about Grimmjow an with all that power Ichigo wouldn't have to fear of something such as miscarry or death when the time arrived.

Shiro was the one who opened the garganta, allowing both Grimmjow and Ichigo to go first. When they entered the garganta Shiro gave them a farwell gesture with a special little finger that spoke louder than words. Ichigo knew what Shiro was planning and smirked as they took the substitute soul reaper to Las Noches. It wouldn't be long before they reached the room and sadly it would make them appear in the meeting room meaning there was no time for Ichigo to change from his tattered clothing from his second release form. It didn't matter if that hard hierro covered his chest because any hollow in that room would smell that his scent was off and the fact a soul reaper accompanied him to Las Noches would have them easily connect the dots. Aizen got what he wanted though; Ichigo Kurosaki was now fighting for them rather than soul society.

"Do you really want to go to Las Noches?" Ichigo whispered.

"Not really," replied Grimmjow," however, you are with young now; my child and I will do anything to protect it. They wouldn't even give me a trial therefore I will follow you to Las Noches but I will not fight for your cause."

Ichigo smiled a little at the reassurance. Maybe, with Grimmjow Ichigo didn't have to play as a cruel heartless beast while around him.

"Why does it matter?" asked Grimmjow.

"Wanted to know if you'll go on a killing spree in Las Noches," answered Ichigo truthfully," wouldn't go too well with Aizen and I'm not loosing this cub for what you believe is right."

"I won't put it in danger, promise," swore Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed and looked forward. The opening of the garganta was close and as the exited it they were greeted with Aizen sitting on his throne with all the espada and the other soul reapers Gin and Tousen.

"Welcome back, my dear Sexta," greeted Aizen.

**Briar: There you go my lovlies :) I got inspired last night then worked on it today so I hope you all liked it. Lluvia rojo de Shiro word for words means rain red of Shiro but if you don't translate word for word it's Red rain Shiro :) Spanish is a lovely language and I'm gla I kicked ass in that class for 4 years. Until next time my lovelies, Briar :D**


	8. Challenger

**Briar: Well, I decided to write because I thought it might get me outta my depression. On a side note, I got a kimono :3 it's beautiful.**

**Ichigo: Lame.**

**Shiro: Double lame.**

**Briar: Black is not lame, it is pretty though I can't believe my sister copied me and got one in pink. **

**Grimmjow: Stop bitchin' now hurry up with your writing the fans demand it.**

**Briar: :P working on it, now on with the fict.**

The espada stared at Ichigo as he entered. None had seen his release mode so they would assume that this was it and he would go with that but now within the confines of Las Noches and under Aizen's power Ichigo was once more weaker than he had been. It wasn't long before Grimmjow's presence went unnoticed and it was Szayel that spoke up.

"Oh god I can't believe this happened!" laughed Szayel," you of all people and with the substitute soul reaper too! How rich!"

Confusion swam around the room and nothing was said for a few seconds. It was unnerving having all eyes on him and Ichigo didn't know how to respond. Essentially. since Grimmjow was human as well with hybrid instincts meant he didn't either leaving them to answer to what Szayel meant, however, it was Aizen who spoke up before Ichigo could even open his mouth.

"And what does that mean?" inquired Aizen," is there a secret you wish to share, Ichigo?"

Ichigo could hear the condescending tone in Aizen's voice. Ichigo knew Aizen knew what had happened and that he wanted to further embarrass Ichigo in front of the remaining espada in an effort to make a mockery of him. The fact that Ichigo, a strong willed fighter became pregnant with his enemies child would seem completely humorous to those around him. Ichigo would be top notch comedy for the brutes.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Nnoitra.

"He's pregnant," stated Szayel," no doubt due to the substitute soul reaper, Grimmjow Jeagerjaues."

That had everyone silent. It was Stark who stared at him the most while Hallibel just went back to drinking her tea, Barragan really didn't care and it was Nnoitra who broke the silence by laughing. Ignoring Nnoitra's laughter, Ichigo noticed the look of lust in Aizen's eyes as he leered a Grimmjow. Growling low in his throat, Ichigo moved closer to Grimmjow and glared at Aizen. Grimmjow was confused in this all but ended up wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"He's my mate!" Ichigo hissed at Aizen," you can't have him!"

"Now why you you ever think that?" asked Azien with a knowing smirk.

"He's mine!" growled Ichigo," hollow rules! Two hollows have mated so we are linked until the pregnancy is over until I mark him or vice versa."

"Then it would be tradgic to see one of you two disappear now wouldn't it?" asked Azien.

Ichigo's hackles were rising but it was Stark how moved fast and grabbed Ichigo, holding the snarling Ichigo back from mauling Aizen. Everyone was surprised on such feral and malicious behavior presented by one of the espada who only had a short temper. Right now, Ichigo was acting more like a wild animal. There were no regrets in Ichigo's mind because at the moment Aizen was a threat to Ichigo's unborn cub, Grimmjow and himself but Ichigo cared more for the well-being of his first cub as well as his mate who sired it.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do and the fact that an espada was doing more than him made him nervous. Being in an entire room that wanted his head wasn't the best but for some reason Grimmjow had felt compelled to follow Ichigo through the portal even if it meant going to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow wanted to be there to see what the child would be. He had some concerns on whether it would be a human, hollow or soul reaper though or if it would look human. Grimmjow had an inkling of how hollow evolution worked and for the most part, the still had animal characteristics and features even in the vasto lorde stage.

_What will you do? You are incompetent Grimmjow and there is no way you can even survive the harshness of Hueco Mundo._

**_Shut up! You're nothing but a parasite invading my body. I can survive! I am the king!_**

_Yet you can't even calm down your own beta; pathetic._

It was true and Grimmjow knew it but that wouldn't deter him from trying. It wasn't until the pink haired espada spoke up that had Grimmjow stopping his thoughts. From what Grimmjow knew, he had fought both Renji and Ishida and even Mayuri but it was strange how he even survived but Grimmjow didn't want to know how some sick, twisted scientist managed it.

"Your alpha doesn't even know what he's doing," Szayel sighed," really, Ichigo what did you get yourself into?"

"Shut up!" snarled Ichigo," all you want is to experiment on my cub you sick twisted fuck!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," ordered Stark while running his fingers through orange locks.

"I would do no such thing, I just wish to do test to check vitals since this is the first hybrid child besides our guest here. Plus, he wasn't even born with hollow powers as far as I know."

That didn't stop Ichigo's hackles from being raised but the only thing from him attacking was the fact that Stark was holding him. Ichigo's eyes shined a bright gold showing how much instinct was being raised and how close Shiro was to the surface and prepared to take over the situation and destroy those trying to hurt Ichigo, however, the action wouldn't be done until Shiro deemed it necessary and when he got permission from Ichigo. Ichigo liked the fact Shiro would asked because if not, Ichigo would have to give a discussion with him involving fists to prove that Shiro had to be considerate when taking over Ichigo's body.

When Ichigo felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure run over his body and the feeling of his well toned body pressing against his back, Ichigo felt slightly more safe but still glared at Aizen and Szayel. Leaning back into Grimmjow's arms, Ichigo began to purr and hold on to him showing everyone that Grimmjow was _his_ not theirs. Stark stood by and Ichigo was slightly grateful because he was the strongest espada there and would be able to protect Ichigo and Grimmjow if the need rised.

"Well it seems your mate has some competence," noted Szayel with a smirk.

"Oi! I ain't stupid," growled Grimmjow.

"I'm going back to my living quarters," announced Ichigo.

Taking Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo began to walk away. It was Nnoitra who tried to stop Ichigo on the look Aizen gave him. Nnoitra gave Ichigo a few seconds before throwing Santa Teresa at Ichigo's back intending for the chain to wrap around him and keep him in place, however, just as it would have hit Ichigo, a white figure appeared and hit the large sword as if it was nothing straight into the wall. Rubble collapsed and when the dust dispersed a white version of Ichigo appeared looking just as feral as Ichigo had a few seconds ago.

Turning around, Ichigo noticed that Shiro appeared and his eyes grew wide as saucers before pouncing on him making Shiro's gold orbs widen in shock as he was tackled to the ground by Ichigo. Ichigo was currently giving Shiro a noogie for his stupidity and telling Shiro it was stupid for him to appear. Even Azien didn't know about Shiro. Ichigo figured the rooms were bugged and never spoke to Shiro outside their inner world unless it was telepathically. Ichigo didn't want to risk loosing the only person who could stay with him forever.

"And who do we have here?" asked Azien.

"None of your business," hissed Ichigo and Shiro.

"I believe it is for I am your ruler," countered Aizen in a cold tone.

Just as Aizen was going to bring down the weight of his reitsu on to Ichigo, their positions were switched and Shiro was on top taking the majority of the force while Ichigo watched Shiro through gritted teeth but deep down Ichigo knew it was all a farce. Shiro was pretending to be under the hypnosis of Aizen's zanpaktou to keep them safe.

"Now tell me who you are," demanded Aizen.

"I got no name!" growled Shiro through gritted teeth," I ain't nothin' but a bunch o' gathered souls and don't need a name!"

"Quiet disrespectful," stated Aizen," I might have to make you disappear."

"Kill me and ya kill Ichigo," Shiro gritted out.

"He is disposable and someone else could create hybrids," Aizen informed," therefore, I can and will destroy him."

"I would advise no such thing Aizen-sama," Hallibel spoke up," though I follow you, I do not believe in the harm of a female and though Ichigo is male in body, he is female in gender therefore you cannot harm him."

A few of the espada were surprised that Hallibel even spoke up but Stark, Szayel, Ulquiorra and shockingly Nnoitra agreed that the harming of a female pregnant was unacceptable. Harming a female in general was a little different depending on circumstances. All was in order to protect them and if you had to put them in their place using the carrot and stick technique hollows would until the females understood.

Shiro felt the pressure disperse and was pleased that it had. Resting his head on Ichigo's chest, he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked back and smiled as he ran his fingers through ashen locks. They were alpha beta's and that was okay with them for they could press dominance and get away with it unlike regular beta's who would get punished for doing such. Some alpha beta's did but they hit back twice as hard. Alpha beta's were the strongest of strong hence why they got to choose mates. Alpha's were the second strongest and then there were beta's. Some beta's were stronger than alpha's but that was as rarity just like alpha beta's so the fact that both Ichigo and Shiro were was a feat in itself.

"C' mon Grimmykins lets take Ichi ta bed," demanded Shiro.

Ichigo watched as Shiro stood up and joined suit. Shiro had Ichigo go first while Grimmjow was in front of both of them making Ichigo protected easily. Eyes followed them and Ichigo tried to ignore it as he made his way to his room. There was nothing much for him to do in his room but at least he would be away from Aizen. There wasn't much for security; just a lock. Hopefully he would be safe and Ichigo knew even when he was asleep Shiro was watching over him. Shiro rarely sleep until he needed to and when he did it was mostly during Aizen's meetings which Ichigo envied.

It wasn't long before they made it to the confines of Ichigo's bedroom and there wasn't much there but it was better than being with Aizen and the other espada. Weariness began to come forward from all the power Ichigo exhibited but he wasn't ready to sleep just yet, mainly because he wanted to speak with Grimmjow before sleeping. Ichigo somewhat trusted him but even Ichigo knew his loyalties were somewhat confused especially when it came to his friends rescuing him or coming to prosecute him as a traitor. Ichigo could be killed or be brought in for his original execution but Grimmjow would also die if that happened and there was the fact Aizen was trying to recruit and have a fling with his mate.

As Ichigo went through possibilities, Shiro leaned against the wall while Ichigo sat on the bed. Automatically Grimmjow placed Ichigo in his lap, a human form of comfort but that didn't mean Ichigo didn't enjoy it. Right now his pregnant body craved attention and Ichigo didn't hate it since no one really doted on him. Looking at Grimmjow, Ichigo was silenced by a pair of lips upon his. It was a nice tingly feeling and it was like sparks flew as such a unskilled mouth took him like no other had. Ichigo's legs dangled on the side of Grimmjow's as they kissed. Grimmjow held the back of his neck as his tongue probed Ichigo's mouth. There was no struggle and Ichigo was kissing back with as much vigor. In the back of his mind, Ichigo could feel Shiro's pleasure from watching which only added on to his own pleasure.

Managing to push Grimmjow on his back, Ichigo was still held in Grimmjow's hold and went down as well. The two moved back a little for air but their lips connect once more. Ichigo's fingers moved down his own body and pulled of his hakama with ease while killing his new mate. Boxers went too and his torn top left little to no imagination. Grinning from ear to ear, Ichigo moved back a little so that he was sitting on Grimmjow's thighs rather than his hips and made his way pulling Grimmjow's soul reaper outfit off as well. While taking off Grimmjow's pants, Grimmjow took of his own top revealing a tanned and very well muscular body.

Ichigo decided he wanted to try something he had never done before; a blowjob. He felt like he owed Grimmjow such pleasure since everyone did every now and then. There was also the fact that Ichigo wanted to show Grimmjow that he was worth leaving soul society for and that Grimmjow not be persuade to have a wandering gaze.

Experimenting with touch, Ichigo brought his tongue out and ran it along Grimmjow's girth. While doing so Ichigo did wonder how something so large fit within him without doing some serious damage. Trying to ignore the size of Grimmjow's length, Ichigo took in the tip and began slow, harsh sucks. Grimmjow gasped and Ichigo would have grinned if his mouth wasn't full of Grimmjow's penis. It didn't take long for Ichigo to bring the appendage to life and while Ichigo changed in pressure while sucking he had to agree he was enjoying the grunts and moans coming from the body above him.

Ichigo hollowed his cheeks out before descending once more so that his nose was buried in blue curls. Deep throating Grimmjow, Ichigo heard another moan erupt from Grimmjow. Ichigo moved a hand to his own leaking cock and began to slick his own fingers so that he could prepare his own hole. Ichigo's movements were fast and as he moaned, the vibrations ran along Grimmjow's erection and caused the man to shudder in pleasure. Grimmjow didn't know what Ichigo was up to just yet since he was so caught up in the pleasure Ichigo was giving him.

Bringing his fingers towards his backside, Ichigo spread his cheeks and pressed a finger up against his quivering whole. His body shook with anticipation so before Ichigo could hesitate he pushed a finger through. Ichigo had to go back for air once more and as he pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle, he found his body arching in pleasure. With that moment of non- oral pleasure from Ichigo, Grimmjow was able to come out of his haze to see Ichigo preparing himself. The sight made his cock twitch and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk before bringing in a second finger.

It was hot and Ichigo's body felt like it was on fire. Grimmjow had moved from his spot and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's teeth nibbling on the side of his neck. Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo gave Grimmjow more access to his neck. Ichigo enjoyed the love bites Grimmjow gave and rough sex; rough sex was amazing. When Grimmjow's callous hands touched his erection Ichigo's jaw dropped and a long moan erupted from his lips. It felt good and Ichigo had just added a third finger.

"Fuck it!" gasped Ichigo breathlessly while removing his fingers from his anus," Grimmjow take me!"

Before Ichigo could say anymore, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo around so that he was on his hands and knee's with his ass in the air. Ichigo enjoyed the rough grip on his hips and how Grimmjow thrust into him. Clenching on Grimmjow's dick, Ichigo knew that he was fully seated in. Allowing Grimmjow to pull out, Ichigo sucked him back in with ease and surprised Grimmjow. What Ichigo did was instinctual and it asn't long before they set a steady rhythm. Grimmjow thrust forward with a fast, hard pace and Ichigo pushed back to meet each thrust.

"So good," groaned Ichigo while his prostate was struck

All three hollows were so engrossed in the amazing sex that they weren't away of footsteps that were coming closer to Ichigo's room. Before they could even notice it, the door was opened. The sound of the door opening shocked them out of their stupor to see Szayel standing there with his jaw dropped and a slight tent in his pants.

Ichigo stared at Szayel while blushing a crimson red while Grimmjow just draped his body over Ichigo's in best to not show off the body that he had been ravishing.

"Get the fuck out!" Ichigo shrieked.

**Briar: Well the sex scene was never meant to be there and then I decided lets have someone walk in. I laugh because my lil sister was stupid enough to walk in on my parents. When doors are closed you don't enter the parent's room.**

**Ichigo: You have a twisted sense of humor.**

**Briar: So I've been told...Until next time my lovlies.**


	9. Meeting

**Briar: After some talking with mimifoxlove I figured out how to write chapter 9, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Ichigo watched as Szayel left the room and waited a few seconds before looking over his shoulder to see how Grimmjow was fairing. There seemed to be a distant look in Grimmjow's eyes which confused Ichigo enough to the point he had removed himself from Grimmjow. It brought a spark of pleasure but after Szayel walked in on them, both their cocks were flaccid and the mood was ruined. Sitting Grimmjow up, Ichigo heard Shiro's footsteps. The two watched as those cyan eyes seemed to hold nothing and Ichigo wondered if he went into shock. It wasn't a plausible reason for him to because it's not like Szayel asked to watch or anything and Grimmjow seemed like the kind of guy who wanted people to see how hot he was. After a few minutes Ichigo decided that he wasn't going to be getting any action tonight and though he could have rode Grimmjow until both of them found completion, both Shiro and Ichigo knew it wasn't any fun having someone who didn't move.

Walking to his closet, Ichigo grabbed his uniform. There were two of them; his jacket and vest. Ichigo decided to wear his jacket that covered his entire body. With that outfit Ichigo put on exercise tape around his torso. The color was black which contrasted with his white outfit but that didn't matter to him. His body was warmer now and Ichigo hummed in approval. He had been given no clothes as a prisoner in soul society and even if he had, Ichigo would have refused because most of their stuff stank. The only exception was Grimmjow but that was because his shihaksho was made by his own powers in the world of the living opposed to those in soul society. The reishi there was thicker but Grimmjow had a individual scent for that clothing.

Moving back to the bed, Ichigo noticed the fluctuation in Grimmjow's spiritual pressure but paid it no mind because it was better for Ichigo knowing that his mate was alive. Without Grimmjow, Ichigo would be in some serious trouble because some of the other hollows would find him available. It wasn't a good thing because Ichigo was pregnant and some hollows, like lions in the human world would kill cubs to bring a female into heat and impregnate them. This was Ichigo's first cub and he didn't want to miscarry due to some stupid low level hollow who had the audacity to attack him.

Ichigo wasn't calling himself weak but soon enough his body would grow tiresome from carrying the cub within him and even some of the arrancars were stupid enough to try to attack him meaning he could loose the cub if Grimmjow's scent wasn't on him or even another alpha.

"Shiro it's been a while, do you think Grimmjow is okay?" asked Ichigo.

"I dunno, why not poke 'im er somethin'," suggested Shiro.

Ichigo was on his hands and knee's as he brought his hand up and poked Grimmjow's cheek, however, before Ichigo could pull away a hand grabbed his wrist painfully. Gasping, Ichigo tried to pull back but he heard an eerie cackle come forth. Ichigo was positive it wasn't Shiro and when he looked up to see Grimmjow and a mask forming over the face he felt his heart rate increase and sweat form. Trying to free himself, Ichigo was brought forward up against the hollow's chest. Amber orbs looked up to see gold on black eyes similar to Shiro's but on Grimmjow. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo looked back to try and see Shiro in his peripheral vision. Ichigo had no such luck because Grimmjow, or what ever the hell was controlling Grimmjow grabbed his chin harshly forcing Ichigo to look into those creepy eyes. Those eyes made him shiver in fear apposed to the ones Grimmjow had that usually made him a little hot under the collar.

"So this is the hollow my king chose to mate," the hollow mused to himself while inspecting Ichigo," he didn't do too bad."

"Who are you?" Shiro asked while coming forward.

"Ah ah ah," tsked the hollow," I have your precious life and King in my hands. I could easily kill him."

As the hollow spoke, he moved his fingers towards Ichigo's throat and gripped it tightly before releasing. Ichigo was nervous as he saw the hollow smirk and was somewhat scared. Grimmjow had a lot of power and control over his hollow from what Ichigo noticed in their last two battle but the fact that Grimmjow wasn't here had Ichigo wrapping his arm around his stomach protectively.

"You're not Grimmjow," Ichigo stated," you aren't my alpha so I want you to give Grimmjow his body back."

The creature began to cackle with amusement at Ichigo's request which only added fuel to the fire. Ichigo didn't like being laughed at because it made him feel stupid. Snarling, Ichigo's eyes took a golden hue and he brought his own power forth to tell the hollow he would obey him whether he liked it or not, however, the hollow managed to counterattack and slam his own reitsu into Ichigo's and pushed his back. It was Shiro who pushed his own power forth so that Ichigo wouldn't have any serious harm done.

"Always loyal to the bitter end," the hollow sneered bitterly.

Growling, Ichigo ripped the hollow's hand from his chin and scurried back. Thankfully Shiro used sonido because Ichigo was encased in his arms while Ichigo held his chin. There would defiantly be a bruise there and if Ichigo couldn't hit that hollow he would get Grimmjow to later on. The mask fully formed now and Ichigo watched as white armor began to form on Grimmjow. Did that mean Ichigo would loose Grimmjow forever to this beast? Some of the soul reapers Aizen had experimented on had completely hollowified and Gin told Ichigo that he killed them with ease.

"King will get his body back when I'm finished," the hollow stated dryly.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm temporarily borrowing his body and when I'm finished he can have it back," the hollow clarified," I have no need for this weak body just yet."

Glaring at the hollow, Ichigo didn't like how the hollow cooed for him to come forward. The actions were seemingly innocent and there was something in the hollow's eyes that Ichigo couldn't figure out. Ichigo wanted a better look but Shiro held him and made sure such a thing didn't occur. Hearing Shiro growl made Ichigo feel protected and at little more complaint to his wishes not to move towards the hollow.

"I see nothing wrong with continuing fucking," began the hollow," I mean, it's Grimmjow's power and semen that will enter you just with a more hollow power. I'm sure the cub growing in you would suck it up like a sponge."

"E-excuse m-me!" sputtered Ichigo with wide eyes," you're not Grimmjow so why would I let you fuck me?!"

"Because I'm sexy as hell, duh!" stated the hollow.

Ichigo could hear Shiro scoff at the hollow's arrogance and Ichigo had to agree with him. They chose Grimmjow specifically for his personality and a little on power base and though this hollow had Grimmjow's power he did not have the personality Ichigo could accept. Ichigo would not want to be mate to that hollow and though he enjoyed the voice, it was better when Grimmjow spoke because the hollow was an anti-Grimmjow.

Ichigo was still safe in Shiro's arms and though he wanted to get Grimmjow back, Ichigo knew it was something Grimmjow had to do by himself. A battle between the two souls getting a single body was a show of dominance with power. Ichigo prayed Grimmjow would hurry up because he finally figured out what the look in the hollow's eyes were; lust.

As the hollow crawled forward, Ichigo was a little nervous. Grimmjow's entire body was now coated with white plates of armor and instead of hands and feet he had panther like paws and a tail. His elbows had some sword or prodding tips at the elbows but Ichigo didn't know what they did. The tail swished back and forth as the hollow advanced and it wasn't long before he was crouched in front of Ichigo. Shiro growled a low warning to the younger hollow but the hollow seemed to show no hostility.

When clawed fingers caressed Ichigo's cheek, he shuddered and tried his best not to look afraid. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the hollow in front of him either or else he might get caught into the hold he had once more. The appearance the hollow had was more like a resurreccion form and Ichigo didn't have his sword to give his own and though he performed one in soul society that was different. Shiro's power was used for that and Ichigo would have some vulnerability if he weer to go in his release state. Ichigo was in a dilemma and he didn't know how to get out of it.

"If I promise not to harm you will you come forward?" asked the hollow.

"Define harmed," demanded Ichigo.

"Well I believe it's a verb and noun and means to physically injure," stated the hollow.

"I didn't mean it literally," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Such a poor sport," teased the hollow," but I won't hurt you but making you bloodied, bruised or anyway to upset my king."

Ichigo turned to look at Shiro and when he felt Shiro kiss him on the cheek he was shocked but not as much as when Shiro nudged him forward but warned him to be careful. Nodding his head, Ichigo moved closer to the new body Grimmjow's hollow had. Touching the white plates, it felt cold just like the bone fragments. The reitsu running over Grimmjow was completely hollow and when Ichigo looked into those gold eyes there was no trace of Grimmjow in there.

Touching the facial mask, it didn't feel the same. Grimmjow's hair was long just like when Ichigo was in his release mode. A long blue mane was formed but there was still its usual spikes. There was a v-shape showing off a little bit of Grimmjow's skin and it was just as pale as Shiro. It was odd but he was a hollow and from Ichigo's knowledge he knew that inner hollows were the opposite so if Ichigo were pale like Shiro, Shiro would have been tanned instead.

Inching closer, Ichigo noticed the hollow didn't move so Ichigo pushed him gently until he was sitting on his butt with his legs spread open without a care in the world.

"So you do wanna suck me off," teased the hollow who then chortled after Ichigo blushed a crimson red.

"Tch, blow me," growled Ichigo.

"Gladly!" cheered the hollow.

Ichigo brought up a quick cero and threatened to fire it which made the hollow stop. Ichigo told the hollow that was an insult not a demand which made the hollow pout but ask anyway. Ichigo's face went back to being red while he shouted no. If anyone were to suck Ichigo off it would be Grimmjow because Grimmjow was his mate, for now at least. Sighing, Ichigo sat down too and stared at the hollow who also stared back. The silence was awkward but it gave both parties time to think rather than have one tease the other but for all that it was worth, the hollow was thinking of ore ways to tease Ichigo unbeknown best to him. Ichigo's thoughts were more mundane since all he wondered about was where Grimmjow was. Ichigo deduced that he was probably locked up in his own inner world while fighting the hollow within him but that didn't seem very interesting. Ichigo would patiently wait for Grimmjow to return and if he didn't return soon Ichigo would punch the hollow in the head and demand Grimmjow back, maybe even yell in his ear in hopes of him hearing.

Ichigo warily moved to the hollow's lap and poked his cheek. Ichigo also kept track of Grimmjow's arms so that the hollow didn't encase him in his hold. Ichigo was a little nervous but the hollow didn't show any indication that he would be moving sometime soon. Ichigo didn't believe that the creature didn't have a name. Everyone had a name and even if they didn't they would make one up for themselves. If Ichigo asked he might be able to get the name out of the hollow. Ichigo hoped that if he asked the hollow wouldn't ask for something like a kiss or even a quick romp. Ichigo was He did in his mind but when he tried to speak he didn't even open his mouth and pondered on another way to ask the hollow. Ichigo could be straight forward and not beat around the bush but it was harder than it seemed. Ichigo was good at being blunt and he knew Shiro could ask but Ichigo wanted to ask instead of Shiro.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked the hollow.

"You just did," the hollow pointed out.

"Well can I ask you something else?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," answered the hollow with a shrug.

"What's your name?" asked Ichigo.

"I have none," relied the hollow.

"Everyone does, so tell me what yours is please," spoke Ichigo.

The hollow sighed but smiled at Ichigo before ruffling his hair like a parent would a child.

"Names Sangre," answered Sangre and then kissed Ichigo fully on the lips.

**Briar: Sangre originally wasn't gonna have a name but mimifoxlove gave it to him. I don't know how I'll do chapter ten but I might explain how long the pregnancy will be.**

**Ichigo: You don't really have this planned out do you?**

**Briar:...No -.-; but hey, you can follow me on twitter if you wanna ask questions rather than pm you just put in my penname I believe. I don't use it much though. I've had it for 5 years and I just started using it in September of 2012.**

**Shiro: Wow...That's pretty sad but you know what? I'm gonna do the signing off thing because I didn't do much this chapter. Until next time, Shiro :)**


	10. Gender

"Give it back!" hissed Grimmjow.

Ichigo moved back a little as Grimmjow's body began to tremble. Sangre and Grimmjow were arguing back and forth while trying to keep control. Grimmjow wanted his body back but Sangre wanted to stay a little longer. It was somewhat scary for Ichigo since their power increased tenfold. The armor was cracking and falling to bits and pieces meaning that Grimmjow was winning but Sangre still had a good amount of control over Grimmjow's body. When Grimmjow's body went still and Ichigo heard Sangre speak, Ichigo was a little scared for himself and the forming cub within. Sangre moved closer and before he could get another kiss out of Ichigo, Ichigo sucker punched him and forced the hollow to the floor where he laid on his back. Ichigo looked over from the edge of the bed but Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist so that it would be near impossible for Sangre to get just Ichigo. Ichigo enjoyed the extra protection as well since he didn't want to hurt Grimmjow's physical body more than necessary and unless Sangre could pull a reappearing act like Shiro, Ichigo would be unable to beat the shit out of that hollow without harming his mate. Of course, Grimmjow would deserve a beat down but Ichigo wouldn't do that yet.

It was then that Grimmjow's body moved once again that had Ichigo eyeing it out. The armor was gone and cracked but Ichigo was nervous that the hollow might regain its control over Grimmjow's body once more.

"Sorry about that," apologized Grimmjow.

It was actually Grimmjow and not Sangre, that made Ichigo very pleased. Extending his hand, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow up to his feet. The two looked at each other and through cyan blue eyes Ichigo could see Sangre watching. The sparkle of cheeriness and mischief hiding well and only someone who was searching for it could truly find it.

It wasn't long before Ichigo sighed and moved to sit in Grimmjow's lap. The action confused Grimmjow but he wrapped his arms around Ichigo anyway. It was then that Shiro said his goodbyes and left the two to have their own private moment but Shiro was still at the surface waiting just encase Sangre made another appearance. Ichigo liked how protective Shiro was because no matter what Shiro would be there till the very end.

"How long will you be pregnant for?" asked Grimmjow," will it be nine months like a regular human?"

Ichigo shook his head." I'm dead, so no. I'm a lizard in my resurreccion and they take two weeks to lay eggs. You are a feline and they are usually pregnant for three months but since I am part soul reaper and it's nine months for them I would assume it'd take me two months to give birth. Shiro's a bull but since he isn't the one pregnant I doubt his influence of power will interfere much in the formation of our cub or cubs."

"As in more than one?" asked a shocked Grimmjow.

"Well yeah," answered Ichigo," felines produce more than one cub, as do lizards. Cows not so much."

"And you're okay with this?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders." This is my very first litter ever. Though I have never sired nor birthed any I am happy to have at least one cub. Every hollow, no matter how cruel they are desire to have at least one. I'm sure Ulquiorra is analyzing that woman to see if she could produce adequate cubs, which I'm sure she can since her powers to reject are indeed one of a kind."

"What?!" yelled a shocked Grimmjow.

"She is in our care now," Ichigo pointed out," I used my pequisa not too long ago and sensed fresh reitsu from her. She has been moved to new living quarters. Presumably Ulquiorra's but it was probably so he could learn about a heart."

"That's so wrong," muttered Grimmjow.

"Oh hush, I know they have the hots for each other but they're too shy to say anything and Ulquiorra doesn't know how," spoke Ichigo," I'm kinda tired now, we should rest now."

Nothing was said after that and Ichigo tucked himself in while curling up beside Grimmjow. Grimmjow figured pregnancy hormones were changing Ichigo to make him more cuddly but in truth it was because Ichigo always wanted contact like this unlike most hollows. To be touched like this made his heart soar no matter how much he tried to deny it.

It wasn't long after Ichigo finally had to go to Szayel for an ultrasound. It was a few weeks after and he was already into his pregnancy by five weeks and a couple days. The only reason it took so long was because he evaded the pink haired scientist like the plague...Well he evaded everyone like the plague except when there was meetings with Aizen but even so Ichigo had Grimmjow and Shiro with him so that no one tried to touch him. None showed hostility but Ichigo was a little timid because he was afraid to loose his first litter after waiting so long for his first successful batch. Gin liked to antagonize him and even though Ichigo shot a cero at him it never deterred him.

Ichigo was abnormally big and was often tired and it was confusing since he only sensed one budding reitsu in his stomach but for all he knew the other cubs could be dead or too weakened to sense which made them a free meal. He was halfway through his pregnancy and if he couldn't feel the other forming cub or cubs he figured they might be stillborn and that made his heart clench at that. Grimmjow nor Sangre would be pleased with him and Grimmjow could even take the cub to the world of the living. Sire's had more control over the cubs and if their cubs were a failure then they would be exterminated by the sire in front of the damn. Though children were a rarity and wanted among hollows, one that could not survive the harshness of Hueco Mundo would be obliterated and the sire would either mate again of find someone stronger than his previous mate.

Ichigo while walking to Szayel's lab, had forced Grimmjow to hold him or else he would end up kicking the man out of his bed for the rest of the pregnancy. Ichigo had become more horny due to the hormone change and he enjoyed sex more so that if he could, he would have had Grimmjow fuck him in one of Aizen's meetings, however, he had to deal with the aching hard on instead and fidget before booking it out of the room as soon as he said that they were all dismissed. Ichigo would be embarrassed after his litter was born but he regretted nothing since Grimmjow made bottoming worth it.

Any desire to have sex was squashed when Aizen demanded Ichigo see Szayel. What Aizen said was law and the halls were monitored with camera meaning if he didn't go, Aizen would know and he would get reprimanded and even his hormone crazy mind knew he had to go for the safety of his offspring.

When they made it to the lab Ichigo knocked on the door before entering. The lab looked fairly normal but Ichigo figured that the real monstrosities were in the back hidden from eyes. It looked more like a doctors room just bigger so Ichigo figured his real lab was somewhere else. The image of Szayel's true lab made Ichigo shudder. Another reason Ichigo knew this wasn't his real lab was because his fraccion were missing and since there was no invasion from soul society Szayel didn't need to hide them in his battle arena.

"_Hey Shi, why don't you think they've come to rescue Grimmjow? I mean, it did look like I kidnapped him_."

"**_I dunno, maybe they think he's a traitor an' are waitin' fer the winter war to begin 'fore exterminatin'_ '_im_.**"

Ichigo growled at the thought of that, which startled both Szayel and Grimmjow. Grimmjow had an inkling that Shiro and Ichigo had a telepathic conversation since he and his inner hollow could as well. Ichigo ignored the strange looks given to him because he had more pressing matters to attend to. Sitting on the table slab, Ichigo moved his butt a little because he liked the noises made by the paper he sat on. Szayel scolded him and told Ichigo to lay down so that they could get on with the examination. Ichigo was wearing his vest today and since he didn't really have muscles to portrait, Ichigo often had it zipped up. Undoing the zipper, Ichigo gave Szayel better access to his stomach and waited for Szayel to roll the device over. It clanked loudly and the wheels needed to be oiled but since it was a short distance, Ichigo wasn't too irked. Though, Ichigo was surprised that Szayel had it like that, meaning it must have been rusting away for some time since the wheels needed oiling or Szayel was preoccupied with other studies to even consider looking at the cart.

Ichigo was interrupted by his thoughts when the cold petroleum jelly was placed on his stomach. Looking at the screen, Ichigo noticed movement as Szayel pointed out the cubs he had. There was not one, nor two but three. Blinking in shock, Ichigo couldn't believe he was carrying triplets. Most hollows carried twins and multiples of three and four were surprising.

"Would you like to know the gender of your cubs?" asked Szayel.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who nodded his head. Ichigo agreed as well since he was somewhat curious to what he was getting, who wouldn't?

"Two boys it seems and a female," answered Szayel," looks like Daddy is gonna need a shot gun because she'll be a looker no doubt."

"Daddy won't be needing a shot gun either," growled Grimmjow," I'll be giving one to each of her brothers too!"

Ichigo laughed at Grimmjow's behavior and patted his hand before smiling up at his mate.

"They'll have to get through me first," informed Ichigo.

"...What do they call male mothers in Hueco Mundo?" asked Grimmjow randomly.

"Males are called father or daddy but male mothers are called papa."

"Papa?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo," sometimes male fathers are called Papa but most of the time cubs know to call male mothers papa."

Grimmjow nodded his head and turned to Szayel waiting for any information on the cubs. Szayel informed them that the cubs were perfectly healthy and nothing would seem to be wrong with them. Both parents were pleased as was Shiro. Shiro and Ichigo would love the cubs no matter that they looked like but instincts still feared that Grimmjow would reject both of them if they didn't prove a cub to be adequate. The half submissive part of them were scared but the alpha part in them tried their very best no to show it.

Yawning, Ichigo took a cloth that Szayel held to wipe away the jelly. Afterwards Ichigo zipped up his jacket and pushed himself up. It was a struggle and Shiro ended up helping Ichigo so that he could sit up. Ichigo was finding it harder to sit and get comfy and when he laid down he was just wanting to stay like that. Ichigo was tempted to go into his resurreccion form so that his lizard tail would help him balance and make it easier for him move around.

Szayel's lab seemed so much farther away then it was when walking to the lab. Ichigo's breathing was more labored now as he walked...Well more like waddled to his room. There wasn't a meeting right now but Aizen sometimes liked to surprise them. Ichigo swore it was when he was starting to nap because when he was extremely tired Aizen often called a meeting. When Ichigo napped, it was Shiro who watched over them while glaring heatedly at the man in charge.

When they made it to his room, Ichigo had Grimmjow carrying him because he got too tired. Shiro didn't say anything because there was no point in teasing his King over the fat he was gaining due to the cubs, besides his prodding belly Ichigo still looked pretty good. Grimmjow used flashstep and Ichigo was placed on the bed. Grimmjow tucked him in and kissed Ichigo on the forehead before joining him. Snuggling up to Grimmjow, Ichigo smiled and purred. Shiro was beginning to fade when Ichigo's eyes snapped open.

"Shiro," Ichigo drawled out.

"Yes?" asked Shiro.

"Please get me Zangetsu," begged Ichigo.

Shiro complied and went to grab the black sword. When Ichigo held the sword in his hand, he brought out his powers an called out his first resureccion form so that he had a tail. There was no armor or anything but that was okay with him. Ichigo's tail moved so that it was over his stomach and rested on Grimmjow a little. The blankets had been shifted but it was Shiro that fixed it. Shiro gave Ichigo a kiss before he began to fade back to their inner world.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, King," whispered Shiro before fading to nothing.

Nuzzling Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo whispered a quiet goodnight to Grimmjow as well before letting an arm drape over Grimmjow's chest. The sounds of Grimmjow's human heartbeat was what lulled Ichigo to sleep.

**Briar: Done, I hope you all enjoyed and you know...You should press that lil review button down there ;) Until next time my lovelies.**

**Sangre: Stop harassing them.**

**Briar:Silence Sangre. Until next time T_T.**


	11. Shiro

Ichigo was woken up by the sound of Aizen's voice ringing around Las Noches. Groggily Ichigo opened his eyes and he could barely make out what was being said. When he did he caught words like there would be a meeting but that was it. Ichigo was still in his release form so he used his tail to remove the blankets and nudge Grimmjow. The soul reaper hybrid occupying his bed was already awake though and didn't need prompting to get out of bed. Grimmjow helped Ichigo out and made sure he held Ichigo so that he wouldn't fall or trip. Shiro faded into the room and he too was in his own resurreccion form which was strange seeing him like that but Grimmjow ignored it and the two walked out to the meeting room.

Grimmjow guessed Shiro was in his release state because Ichigo was as well and they were the same body but the soul was split into two different entities. Grimmjow wasn't wrong though, what ever changes Ichigo went, Shiro would as well besides pregnancy and illness. If Ichigo used his second resurreccion form so would Shiro. They had the same amount of power and nothing would change that unless something messed with their reitsu.

Everyone looked at the group of three as they entered and it was Szayel who told them Ichigo was struggling with movements with his large belly and the tail helped. At the mention of his weight gain due to the cubs, Ichigo growled dangerously at Szayel. The scientist wasn't needed for when he birthed the cubs and Aizen could make a new espada and one smarter no doubt.

"I apologize," sighed Szayel," you have three cubs, if anything you should be more proud and be flaunting the rarity."

"Shut up!" snapped Ichigo who was clearly vexed," I won't even bat an eyelash when I cero you into the wall."

The coldness mixed with the dark threat in Ichigo's voice made a few in the room shudder. It was the door opening and revealing the only three soul reapers that stopped Ichigo from fulfilling his threat. Grimmjow had a good hold on Ichigo but even he knew that Ichigo would kill Szayel once more if the need arose. Looked like both he and Shiro would be playing a game of watch dog for the next couples days until Ichigo cooled down.

"Welcome," greeted Aizen as he sat down," today rather than discussing the winter war, we will be speaking of Ichigo and the upcoming birth of his cubs. It won't be long before they are born as I was informed. Under a month I presume."

Ichigo nodded his head while clutching onto Grimmjow in a display of ownership. Aizen ignored the feral behavior his sexta was presenting since he still has the power and hostility from before that had him represent destruction. Mind you, Ichigo's behavior was sliding more into the insanity sector that had a few worried. Very few information was given about Shiro and everyone believed that he still had no name and those that heard it said nothing about it. Gin was on Ichigo's side about certain subjects and even edited some clips when Shiro's name was mentioned.

Ichigo didn't know it but that didn't matter to him because at the moment he ha a meeting directly all about him and though he was prone to mood swings; he was scared.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Aizen spoke in a cool tone.

"I would think so," answered Ichigo," b-but it might go e-early depending on the cubs or even later."

Azien nodded his head before thinking hard about something. It was Ulquiorra who cleared his throat which was his polite way of interrupting encase someone wanted to say something. It wasn't important to Ichigo though because what he deemed important was something to eat but Aizen would have a bitch fit if Ichigo started gnawing on some hollow. Ichigo wished there was cookies or something to go with the meetings because he was starving.

"Yes?" Azien asked.

"I would like to ask you something Aizen-sama and it pertains the substitute soul reaper Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," informed Ulquiorra.

"Continue," said Aizen.

"It would seem that my future mate, Orihime Inoue wishes to meet with him but I told her it had to be approved by you," continued Ulquiorra.

There was a small chuckle that came from Aizen. "I do not know much of hollow customs but I believe you are asking the wrong person. You are asking me to grant permission for Grimmjow to see another beta which has been unclaimed, however, it should be Ichigo you ask for permission since he wears the pants in the relationship until the cubs are born."

Ichigo had been glaring daggers at Ulquiorra ever since he had asked Aizen for permission and not him. There was no way in h-e-double hockey sticks that Ichigo would allow _his_ mate to see that annoying ginger haired girl without being present. If she even tried something, Ulquiorra's future mate or not, Ichigo would rip her to shreds.

It was Ulquiorra who ended up apologizing and turning to face Ichigo, those emotionless orbs gazed at him. Ichigo knew what he wanted but waited until the other espada spoke to ask for Orihime to meet with Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't really say much and only went so far as to nod his head then told Ulquiorra he would be there was well. With Ulquiorra's question answered it was Aizen's turn to speak again. Ichigo didn't pay much attention to Aizen unless his name was heard. Most of the questions were directed towards Grimmjow, Szayel or Shiro even though Aizen just called him hollow most of the time or White Arrancar. It was close to Shiro's real name and it made Ichigo nervous.

When Aizen asked Grimmjow questions it was more so what his plans where once they were born and the answer was simple; stay with Ichigo. It touched Ichigo that Grimmjow wouldn't be taking the cubs with him to the world of the living. Ichigo never had a litter before but he knew they breast fed and if Grimmjow left his cubs would die unless there was a hollow how just gave birth or even a simple human with spiritual pressure. Being told that he would continue to be a part of the cubs life made Ichigo and Shiro excited. Their first litter and they'd get to see them until they were fully grown and off to find their own mates.

"Ichigo?" questioned a voice.

Looking up, Ichigo noticed that the espada were looking at him expecting an answer to something Ichigo didn't know. It took a few seconds before Ichigo decided to ask for the question to be repeated.

"I asked if you have felt any movement from the cubs," replied Szayel.

Ichigo shook his head and began to worry. Ichigo was halfway through his pregnancy yet he hadn't felt any movement. The ultrasound had proven there was something inside his belly but the fact he hadn't felt any of them quick made him scared. Ichigo didn't want to be a failure and be excited only to find that his cubs were stillborn or even miscarry.

Feeling the soothing spiritual pressure run over his body, Ichigo felt his worry lesson when Grimmjow held him and said that everything was fine. At least Grimmjow was pleased but Ichigo still didn't want to be a failure.

"It's fine," reassured Grimmjow," they're probably shy or something."

"I highly doubt it since both of your spiritual pressures are raging and you don't conceal it," scoffed Nnoitra.

"Shut up!" snarled Grimmjow.

"Pussy like you don't got no right talking to me like that," sneered Nnoitra.

"Screw you!" growled Ichigo.

"Now, now calm down I refuse to have fighting among each other in a meeting," said Aizen.

"He started it," grumbled Ichigo to himself with his arms crossed.

To the others Ichigo looked like a sulking child but Ichigo didn't care what he looked like because he was annoyed at Nnoitra for what he had said. Ichigo could conceal his reitsu but he chose not to most of the time because it was a tedious chore and required effort. Why not show people how strong he was and then watch them disintegrate if their soul was too weak to handle them. Call Ichigo cruel but he was raised in Hueco Mundo and in Hueco Mundo only the strong survived...And the pregnancy hormones were getting to his head.

It wasn't long before the meeting was over and Ichigo was thankful he didn't have to drink the shitty watered down tea after throwing it up once. Aizen wasn't pleased but it was Gin who had to clean it up since he thought it was a riot. Grimmjow had been smart enough to keep his mouth shut but in the end he was envious of Ichigo since he got out of drinking tea. Ichigo was glad since the tea was nasty.

All the other espada were allowed to leave, however, Ichigo and Grimmjow were asked to stay. Shiro would stay no matter what but being told to stay longer than the others had Ichigo worried. The trio had not acted up during the meeting and Ichigo believed that even for someone with a god complex, they behaved very well.

Sweat gathered on Ichigo's neck an a droplet slid down the side of his face. The silence in the room could be cut with a butter knife. Aizen had turned towards the others and Ichigo could see he was as calm as ever. Shiro sat close by encase Aizen tried to bring his spiritual pressure down on his other half and no one knew what he was planning.

"You may calm down," Aizen reassured," I have no plans on exterminating you. Gin has changed my mind and we have decided that the hybrids will do great. Depending on how quickly they age, we have decided they would make great assets in this war."

Ichigo wanted to say his cubs were not for war but kept his mouth shut because whatever Aizen wanted, Aizen got. To see his cub's fate chosen already was unfortunate because being in the front of the battlefield meant they would die sooner than later. Ichigo didn't know how long this war would go on either but he knew hollow cubs aged quicker than most but since his cubs were hybrids of three races it might not work. The war could continue going on for some time and even so, Ichigo might get only three or four years with his cubs before they were faced with war, bloodshed and murder.

Trying to remain passive, Ichigo nodded his head at Aizen's idea." Yes, they would be fine soldiers with the training Grimmjow and I give them."

Ichigo was scared that Aizen would say that not even Ichigo would be training them but in the end Aizen agreed that their swordsmanship would suffice for the children until they went to war. The answer made Ichigo less tense but even so, if his cubs were not at the standards Aizen wanted then some other espada would be training them.

Ichigo wished he had never become an arrancar because he could have been an arrancar on his own rather than from Aizen. Ichigo owed Aizen so much because of that damn hogyoku and now his children would have to pay as well. Life just wasn't fair and Ichigo wished he could just disappear into the sands of Hueco Mundo and live like he had been before. Living a life ot make sure he survived but that stupid hogyoku was what made sure Ichigo would never regress again.

"Is there anything else you need Aizen-sama?" asked Ichigo.

"I was wonder if your hollow would be up for mating anytime soon?" asked Aizen.

Ichigo looked at Shiro who nodded his head and before Aizen could get displeased Shiro explained that his sole purpose was to protec his king until the offspring were old enough to defend himself. Cubs were not an important matter to him at the moment and if he were to mate with anyone it would be Grimmjow if he proved to provide decent cubs and if not his own inner hollow. The answer seemed to intrigued Aizen since he was curious as to what power two hollows who resided in one's mind could create. Shiro was a one of a kind hollow with no hole as was Sangre but Aizen didn't know what Sangre looked like.

"And when would you mate?" asked Aizen.

"When the need arises," answered Shiro with shrug," within six months to a year after the cubs are born but Ichigo might want to mate again setting me back and I'm fine with that as long as I got cubs to spoil and train."

"That seems logical since the first batch might not make it through the war," replied Aizen.

Ichigo tried his best not to tear off Aizen's head as he so casually talked about his cubs dying in war. These were children and they were innocent; children were pure and not meant for war. The fact that Aizen was forcing his cubs to participate was putrid. At least Grimmjow was a volunteer and not forced unlike their cubs.

"They got strong blood and will live," stated Shiro," they won't die because I'll protect them just like I do their papa; Ichigo is my king and I his ever faithful horse."

"Interesting," mused Aizen," you are dismissed now."

The trio nodded their heads and bowed. Ichigo tried to bow but it was a little hard and he apologized for not being able to but Ichigo wasn't really sorry because it was hard work trying to move around with such a large belly.

Just as they reached the door Aizen spoke once more having them turn.

"I hope you don't betray me because the consequences will be dire Shiro," warned Aizen.

**Briar: I originally was gonna have Aizen address Shiro later on in a chapter but hey, I know how Reverse is ending now :) The puking seen actually happened to my lil bro who took a big bite out of a spicy cheese. I laughed my ass off as he puked but I ended up cleaning it up T_ ya know...Review please 'cause I feel as if this story isn't getting much love and I try real hard. It won't deter me from working but a comment is always appreciated. Until next time my lovelies, Briar.**


	12. Parturition

There wasn't much that Ichigo got to do in the time he had left with the cubs left in his belly. As promised he had allowed Grimmjow to visit that woman but Ichigo was severely displeased with it. The one thing that irked Ichigo the most was when they walked in and the first thing she tried to do was hug _his_ mate. Of course, Ichigo went on instinct an pulled Grimmjow back into his arms and hissed at the woman. Ulquiorra had pulled her away from Ichigo which was fine with Ichigo who had moved to Grimmjow's front to take the area in Grimmjow's arms that Orihime had tried. Ulquiorra had been smart to move Orihime because Ichigo deemed her as a threat to his family; Ichigo would not loose his mate to her.

Hearing her gasp of shock brought a smug smirk to Ichigo's face as he buried his face in Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo swore he could hear the heartbreak but that didn't matter because Grimmjow was all his and not her's. Ulquiorra desired to mate her and though she was unknown to the fact, she would soon find out.

"Grimmjow-kun?" asked a confused Orihime," why is Kurosaki holding you?"

"We're mates," answered Ichigo with a gleeful smile.

Orihime gasped." What?"

"Are we going to leave now?" asked Ichigo," I'm a little tired. The cubs are wearing me out."

"In a bit," replied Grimmjow," I want to see how Orihime is doing."

Ichigo frowned but scowled as Grimmjow patted his head and made his way over to Orihime. The woman was beaming with happiness that her precious crush was walking towards her but it pissed Ichigo off. However, under all that rage, Ichigo was actually really hurt. Shiro could sense it but Ichigo could only blame his pregnancy hormones for acting up like that. Shiro was there to comfort him but it just wasn't the same. Ichigo had to listen to the dumb airhead blabber on a mile a minute talking to Grimmjow to reassure him she was fine. She went on asking how he was doing but Orihime did most of the talking.

When Shiro materialized Ichigo ignored her gasp of surprise and moved closer to the other half of his soul.

"So are you the one who got Kurosaki pregnant?" Orihime asked Shiro.

"Tch, you wish," sneered Shiro," Kingy and me aren't even close to lovers. He's like a little brother to me."

"Nu uh! I'm older," protested Ichigo," by at least a couple seconds."

Shiro ruffled Ichigo's hair and kissed him on the forehead before agreeing with Ichigo but the way he was acting was kind of cute. The twins could see the flicker of hurt in the healer's eyes at the fact they were indeed Grimmjow's offspring and that she didn't have a chance with him anymore. Ichigo enjoyed her pain more than he should have but his head wasn't right and Grimmjow was sitting beside her and not him.

"Can I touch your stomach?" asked Orihime.

"Not like you'll feel anything," Ichigo grumbled to himself.

"Just let her," Grimmjow ordered softly.

Ichigo didn't like how Grimmjow ordered him even if he was asking nicely. The reason Ichigo never liked being as fraccion was because he had to do what he was told and though it was Stark, it still wasn't fun. Ichigo liked being an espada because he got to give out orders rather than receiving them except from Aizen but he didn't really count in Ichigo's eyes. Yet, Ichigo found himself moving to take Grimmjow's seat beside her while Shiro sat on the floor at Ichigo's feet holding Ichigo's hand in a comforting manner. What Ichigo didn't expect what the light touch that she had on his stomach. She was treating him like he was fragile and that if she was to forceful then the cubs might get hurt; as if that'd happen. His hierro had increased in strength around his stomach so that the cubs wouldn't get harmed encase some stupid hollow tried to exterminate him. The chances of him getting hurt were still there but no one was stupid enough to attack him, that is if they enjoyed living if not they would be dead no matter what the strength was. A pregnant hollow did get weakened but in an emergency in danger they could be far more powerful and their spiritual pressure could triple in strength.

What surprised Ichigo the most was that he felt a kick. Gasping, Ichigo put his hand over his stomach making Orihime pull back and a frown of confusion appear on Ichigo's face.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"I think the babies like me," giggled Orihime.

Ichigo glowered at her. "They are _cubs_ not babies. I'm not some human like you."

"Grimmjow-kun is a human," stated Orihime.

"But he's also a hollow and a shinigami making him a hybrid with amazing strength so he is more than a human and since he's part hollow our offspring are cubs not children."

"Stop being so mean, Ichigo," scolded Grimmjow," she didn't know any better."

"Tch," sneered Ichigo.

Rubbing his stomach, Ichigo was hoping to feel another kick from his little on but there wasn't one and Ichigo felt a little saddened. Why did they like the woman but not him? Was he not a good enough dam or something? Would they always be like that? Ichigo was trying his best but none of them seemed to respond to him. Just as Ichigo was about to remove his hand, Ichigo felt a little kick and his heart began to flutter at the feeling of one of his cubs kicking him. It was something Ichigo had been waiting for for so long and finally one of them responded. Ichigo didn't know he was crying until Shiro and Grimmjow kissed away his tears. Shiro his right eye and Grimmjow his left. Ichigo was just too happy to care about his emotions getting the best of him and hugged Grimmjow.

"They like me," Ichigo mumbled happily in Grimmjow's neck," they really do like me."

Ichigo was now into his eighth week of his pregnancy meaning it was almost time to give births to the cubs. Szayel was on stand by and orders from Aizen meant that Szayel would be around Ichigo at all times if he were to go into labor. Aizen also demanded that he be there for the births but Ichigo was starting to get extremely crabby with his heavy belly and always being hot that he told Aizen he could fuck off and not bother showing up in the room. Or better yet, roll over and die since no one needed Aizen. Needless to say, everyone's jaws dropped or eyes opened. Even Gin had opened his eyes and revealed icy blue eyes.

"Just don't enter the room," Grimmjow clarified before Aizen crushed them with his reitsu," I think Ichigo's a lil tired so we'll just head to bed if that's okay with you Aizen-sama. I apologize for my mates behavior."

Grimmjow wasn't one for formalities but he knew how to lick someone's shoes just to get what he wanted from time to time and right now Grimmjow wanted Ichigo out of harms way. Especially since Ichigo had been damn right rude to someone more powerful than him.

"I'm not tired!" protested Ichigo.

"You're going to bed," growled Grimmjow.

"Go," insisted Aizen," there is nothing important at the moment."

Grimmjow bowed and Shiro did for Ichigo before they left the room. Grimmjw had to admit Ichigo was getting really heavy but he'd never ever ever tell his mate that in fear of another fit of anger. The fit of anger could induce labor or even hurt Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't want that. He was still nervous about being a parent because of what his father might think of him but he was also excited to see what the little ones would look like.

Szayel wasn't far behind and when they made it to Ichigo's room he was already yawning from being tired and Grimmjow was okay with that because that meant that Ichigo might be less crabby when he woke up. Ichigo was still in his release form meaning he didn't wear shoes anymore but his feet were still swollen and Grimmjow would give his feet massages so Ichigo felt better. Watching Ichigo curl up to Shiro was adorable as he used Shiro's chest as a pillow while wrapping his arm around his stomach. It gave Grimmjow access to Ichigo's feet and while Ichigo was getting sleepier, Grimmjow could hear Ichigo purring while heading to dreamland.

Shiro laid there peacefully as Ichigo slept and Grimmjow had stopped massaging his feet to look at Szayel.

"Ichigo told me last night he wanted a water birth," Grimmjow informed Szayel.

"That might help him," agreed Szayel," sometimes there are some complications but I don't think there will be much since we are hollows and not humans."

Grimmjow nodded his head and looked at how peaceful his mate looked as he slept but when he saw a face of pain it concerned him. It didn't go away either which made Grimmjow wonder if he was in pain or having a nightmare. Ichigo was usually a peaceful sleeper and seeing such a pained expression worried Grimmjow.

"Is he alright?" Grimmjow asked Shiro," is he having a nightmare?"

"No," answered Shiro," Szayel prepare the water! Now! Grimmykins you wake King up 'kay. I'll get some towels and stuff."

Grimmjow nodded his head and moved to the bed nudging Ichigo trying to wake him up. Ichigo was resilient though and tried to stay in his dreamland since it didn't hurt so much there, however, when he felt a splash of cold water on his face he woke up with a gasp and pain wracking through his body making him curl up in a ball. It was Grimmjow who picked him up which was confusing because Ichigo didn't understand why he was in such pain. Every so often the pain would be an immense sharp stabbing like sensation. Gasping, Ichigo could feel the pain wracking through his body and he began to curse Grimmjow like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo didn't want to uncurl but Grimmjow had forced him.

"Cursing him isn't going to help," Szayel pointed out.

"What the fuck is going on?" growled Ichigo menacingly.

"As you can see from the water filled tub, you are going into birth," informed Szayel.

Ichigo's jaw dropped but a sound of pain erupted from his mouth as another contraction hit. It made Ichigo wonder how the fuck was he going to give birth to these cubs if he didn't have a vagina like woman. Ichigo didn't have time to panic because Grimmjow was removing his clothing making Ichigo blush red and try to slap away his mate's hand. Szayel didn't have the right to see him naked but when Grimmjow told him the cubs couldn't come out if he was clothed Ichigo complied and allowed Grimmjow to strip him. Ichigo felt as little awkward being naked in front of people since he felt somewhat fat and the stretch marks made him feel even worse. All Ichigo could think was Grimmjow better pray he gets his figure back of Grimmjow would never be touching Ichigo again.

Another contraction struck and Ichigo whimpered in pain as he held his stomach. How was he suppose to get this pain away? Oh yeah, didn't Szayel say something about breathing. Ichigo tried deep breathing but even so the contractions hurt and there was a strange sensation in his pelvic region and in between his legs. Grimmjow laid him in the water and Ichigo was no longer in his release form. Panting, Ichigo wished the water was more cooler but it was Shiro who added some cold water which had Ichigo's thanks. Grimmjow had ordered Shiro to get some water with ice which made Ichigo just as happy. Sweat was gathering on the side of his neck and another contraction hit but this time it was closer than the last one in time fram which meant the cubs were geting closer to coming out.

"It seems you have developed something akin to a vagina," noted a shocked Szayel," it's something like what Aizen used to attain the hogyoku but you will still need to push Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded his head and gritted his teeth at the contraction that came through. Breathing through his nose, golden eyes glared at Grimmjow with hatred.

"I fuckin' hate ya!" Ichigo hissed," this is all ya fault you no good mother fucking hybrid!"

"Language," chastised Grimmjow playfully.

"Fuck language!" Ichigo spat," lets see how you fucking feel huh! C'mon let me get you pregnant! Let me shove my dick in you ass and see if you're fuckin' peaches and cream once you go through this!"

"I don't think I wanna fuck peaches and cream," muttered Grimmjow with a smile," I'd rather fuck you."

Before Grimmjow could say more a cero was aimed at Grimmjow, however, it missed and hit the wall revealing a shocked group of the espada and Aizen. Ichigo had no regrets, in fact he wanted to fire off another cero since he didn't want the others around while he was in pain. He hated them all; they could die and Ichigo wouldn't care. Ichigo wanted them gone,

"Get the fuck out!" shrieked Ichigo in rage.

"You said Aizen could be in the other room," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Get the fuck away from the hole!" shouted a furious Ichigo.

Shiro came running in with the water bottle and ice cold water holding it out to Ichigo and even so it wasn't enough to cam his heated temper. When a contraction struck Ichigo found himself cursing a rainbow or two. When Szayel touched his pseudo vagina, Ichigo growled but it was Szayel saying he was checking dilation and that Ichigo would be ready to push soon once his water broke. Not even after two minutes had passed, Ichigo's water broke and Szayel gave him the okay to push. Ichigo grunted and tried but he didn't really understand what this pushing meant. What was pushing? He knew pushing meant to shove someone with his hands but the pushing Szayel was taking about was different.

"It's kinda like when you try to get a really hard shit out," Shiro said," well that's what I'd think so try to imagine taking out a really hard shit."

Grimmjow and Ichigo were shocked at Shiro's answer but Szayel said to give it a go and Ichigo tried his best. Pushing and pushing but Szayel told him to try once a contraction hit and that it would be better. The pain lanced through his body and Ichigo pushed while Szayel encouraged him saying it was best to go with the contractions rather than against them.

"I'm so not doing this again" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are," said Grimmjow," I think we'd make some real cuties."

"Touch me and die!" hissed Ichigo dangerously.

Another contraction struck and Ichigo began to push. It was harder and harder and with Szayel saying only a few more pushes and the cub would be out Ichigo was tempted to rip the scientist's head off for that line of bullshit. It wasn't a couple more pushes that was for sure.

"Stop fuckin' lying!" snapped Ichigo," it ain't a couple fuckin' more pushes!"

"I can see the head," informed Szayel.

Ichigo was surprised to hear that and once more a contraction hit him and he pushed. Szayel had been smart not to tell Ichigo a few more pushes and Ichigo was too since it irked him. Szayel told him that the head was coming out and that he had to push really hard this time so that he could get the shoulders out.

"It has cat ears," noted Szayel.

Ichigo didn't hear what Szayel had said since he was so focused on pushing the painful little monster out of his body. With one more contraction, Ichigo gave a strong push and the child slipped out of him along with the placenta. A loud cry filled the room telling everyone that the child had a good set of lungs and that he was no doubt cold. Ichigo was glad Aizen gave them such big tubs since it fit Grimmjow who held Ichigo from behind and Szayel who was in between his legs.

"We'll have enough time to wrap the child up and such before the next birth," stated Szayel," so do wait before pushing again."

Ichigo watched tiredly as Szayel weighed the child, measured and cleaned it before bringing it to him. The child was wrapped up in a blue blanket indicating that it was indeed a male. Ichigo smiled at the child and held him close. He noticed that his child was a full hollow with a few spots on him meaning that was his markings. The markings were a cyan blue like his father's eyes and there were one above each eyebrow. His child had light blue hair just like Grimmjow's but there was white streaks in it. The highlights were the fragments of the child's mask and would no doubt grow as his child's did. His first born son was born with a full head of hair. The hollow hole was on his right hip. Ichigo didn't mind since it was a unique place to have a hole but he did think it was cool how his son had a tail too.

"What's his name?" asked Grimmjow.

"Zero," answered Ichigo tiredly.

"Zero? As in nothing?" questioned Grimmjow.

"No, Zero because he will be strong and bright," replied Ichigo," humans always assume Zero means nothing."

"Lemme hold Zero," offered Shiro," I'l hold ya other cub before the last is born 'kay."

Ichigo nodded his head and handed Zero off to his uncle and smiled at the cooing noises Shiro made to the little child. Zero was so small that it surprised Ichigo. Szayel said he was five pounds two ounces but Ichigo new even though he was small that his son would be powerful since his sire was great in power as well as his dam. A contraction interrupted Ichigo and caused him to hiss. Szayel was there in an instant and told it wasn't long before his water broke once more indicating for Ichigo to push once more. Ichigo whined and whimpered but did as he was told. The birth went a little quicker than Zero's which was nice for Ichigo but it was still painful. It felt like something was poking him and as he pushed the child it felt like something was scraping against him making him whine. A pink tendril of red leaked into the water which made everyone but Ichigo become alarmed. The pain was too much for Ichigo to sense that he was bleeding.

"Why is he bleeding?" asked Shiro," what's wrong?"

"There might be some internal tearing," replied Szayel," I don't understand why though."

"Well find out!" snapped Shiro.

"Okay Ichigo, you have to be careful while pushing okay," Szayel informed," I don't want you loosing too much blood or you might get sick or even die."

Ichigo nodded his head and felt another contraction hit which made him push automatically. It hurt but he wasn't forcing it so much and using as much force encase he started to bleed more. Ichigo didn't want to die because he always wanted to see his cubs and if he died he would be sent to soul society and possibly have no recollection of his family. If that happened Ichigo would feel like dirt and never be able to face his cubs.

"You're doing fine Ichigo," Szayel reassure," just push once more okay."

"Shut up!" growled Ichigo," what did I tell you about pushing?"

"Just push," Szayel said dryly," you'll get the head out more and if you're lucky the shoulders."

Ichigo was given a sip of water courtesy of Grimmjow. A contraction struck and Ichigo pushed with all his might. A drawn out grunt escaped his lips but with the sound of another cry filling his ears, Ichigo realized he gave birth once more. Gasping for air, Ichigo managed to ask what he had and Grimmjow told him that it was another son just like Szayel had said. That meant the last one would be their little girl if Szayel was accurate.

"Mercer," Ichigo told Grimmjow," his name is Mercer."

"It's kind of funny," Grimmjow said with a smirk," being called Mercer yet he tore up your inside with his little bull horns."

"He got that from me!" Shiro piped in.

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's chest. Mercer weighed a little more than Zero by a few ounces but he was healthy which was what made Ichigo happy. He had some time to hold his other son before handing him off to Shiro. This child had blue hair that was spiky like Ichigo's unlike Zero's who had spikes in the front like Grimmjow's but looked like it'd be more styled like Szayel's before when he had tried to get rid of Nel. It wasn't too bad since it fit his child. Wild hair for a hollow child. Looking at Mercer, however, told Ichigo that he had birthed a vizard. The child attaining that attribute from his father but being more on the hollow end of the spectrum than the soul reaper one since he had a pair of horns but that didn't matter because he was adorable. What Ichigo noticed was that his children had amethyst colored eyes which confused him.

"It's 'cause ya a red head and Grimmy is a blue haired one," said Shiro.

Ichigo laughed." I don't think so but sure, if you want we'll go with that."

Grimmjow nodded his head before holding his second son and handed him off to Shiro. Shiro cooed to the hybrid child they had produced and loved his nephews equally. Ichigo felt a finger inside his psuedo vagina and he felt a red blush creep on his face before asking what the fuck Szayel was doing.

"I'm using healing ointment so when the next cub comes out it won't hurt," replied Szayel," there might be scaring but it stopped the bleeding Mercer gave you."

Ichigo nodded his head and felt the cooling sensation. It tingled and Ichigo kind of like the effects it had deeming that it would make good lubrication but Szayel wouldn't hand it over if Ichigo asked. Ichigo wouldn't be letting Grimmjow touch him for some time either. Until the cubs were old enough, they wouldn't have to worry about another pregnancy but with all the pain Ichigo was going through he didn't want to be touched. Hollows couldn't have anesthetics used on them so Ichigo had to be a man about his pain.

"It won't be long before another contraction hits," Ichigo panted.

"You're doing a great job," Grimmjow complimented while stroking Ichigo's hair and giving Ichigo a loving kiss on the forehead.

The compliment made Ichigo happier as he was going through the pain. A contraction hit and Ichigo glared. His happy mood was ruined by the pain and he began his curses towards his mate but even though it Grimmjow was smiling and agreeing. Telling Ichigo he was doing a great job. Later on Ichigo would feel bad and appreciate the behavior exhibited by his mate but right now pain was ruling his mind. This time the birth was quickest and the least amount of pain due to Ichigo's increased tolerance and the fact he knew what to do after birthing two sons.

When the cub slipped out there was no burst of cries and Ichigo frowned. The child was alive, Ichigo could feel it but Szayel told him she was submissive and just taking in her surroundings. It seemed the cold air wasn't bothering her too much. When Ichigo was handed him his daughter, he was surprised. She was far smaller than the others and was only three pounds and six ounces but Szayel said she was also smaller in height as well. The others were much more bigger than the little girl Ichigo had.

"She might not make it," Szayel whispered sadly," she's much more smaller than the other cubs."

"Aria," Ichigo corrected.

"What?" asked a confused Szayel.

"Her name is Aria," answered Ichigo," and she will make it."

"We will keep Aria under close watch," decided Szayel," her lungs seemed to be developed so we might not have to put her on an incubator but just to be safe for the next coupe of days we'll do that and keep it by your bedside so you can feed her when necessary. I know the others are hungry but you should feed Ms. Aria first. She's such a beauty."

Ichigo nodded his head. Aria was different than her brothers. The brothers had blue hair while Aria had orange hair just like Ichigo and while her brothers had dark amethyst colored eyes, Aria had electric purple eyes. Besides the difference in hair and eye color, Aria was also a pure cub that was all soul reaper. There wasn't an ounce of hollow in her except for her heritage. Bringing Aria up his nipple, Ichigo watched as his youngest and smallest child fed. There wouldn't be much of actual milk produced at first but that didn't matter because power leaked out anyway and Aria would grow. She might be the runt of the litter but she had two big brothers to protect her from harms way.


	13. Cub Introductions

**Briar: So there is only 3 more chapters left. There is 16 in total.**

**Ichigo: Not too bad. Least it isn't finished now.**

**Briar:And the last chapter has a special surprise not even mimifoxlove knows about...Oh yeah *sticks pin on Grimmjow***

**Grimmjow: What is this?**

**Briar: Mimifoxlove said you deserved a metal of honor for not running away during the birth.**

**Grimmjow:...It's a smiley face.**

**Briar: It's all I got :( *turns on xbox and looks at gears of war judgement day***

**Grimmjow: What are you doing?**

**Briar: Gears gives medals and I figure there has got to be one here for you.**

**Grimmjow: But that's judgement day.**

**Briar: Both Gears 3 and judgement day have it now hush. You can have the VIP one cuz it looks cool. Now on with the fict.**

Ichigo had done what Szayel had said. Aria had been put in an incubator for a week but she was so silent it was hard to remember she was alive. Szayel said her vitals could crash since she was underdeveloped but Ichigo wouldn't give up on her. Ichigo fed her every two hours since he didn't know when she was hungry but she ate every time he did feed her which made Ichigo feel better. It made him feel like he was less of a failure of a parent. Ichigo was exhausted and he rarely slept. When he did it was a light sleep but it was interrupted because Zero or Mercer would cry out because they were hungry. Then there was the fact Aizen kept coming to visit which always angered Ichigo because all he wanted his cubs for was weaponry. Every single time he entered, Ichigo would wake up automatically and his cubs would start to cry. Zero and Mercer were always curled up beside him while Aria was beside him in her incubator. Szayel showed him how to put her in and out when he was finished feeding her but he always checked up on her at the same time and since Ichigo knew his spiritual pressure enough he knew not to wake up when he came unless he felt a change in spiritual pressure.

Ichigo really wished Aizen would stop coming though since Ichigo's hackles were raised and he was terrified the man would steal his children. Grimmjow wasn't allowed in the room very often and usually after giving birth the dam got at least a few weeks with the cubs before introducing them to the world but Aizen had broken the rule but Grimmjow had left after Ichigo had fed all the cubs and he bunked with Stark and Lilynette because Ichigo found it to be the safest place. Lilynette tried to visit and Ichigo could hear her yelling but it was always Stark who calmed her down enough.

Grimmjow went to meetings in Ichigo's stead but there wasn't many meetings since the soul reapers showed no advances and Aizen decided to wait until next winter for the war since not all of his soldiers could fight for the previous winter. There still hadn't been any replacements for the espada who were killed in the invasion of Hueco Mundo but Aizen said it wasn't necessary. Ichigo knew his cubs would be fighting but they were so young. When a year passed the children would be around age three or four but Aria might be different since she was a soul reaper. It was also difficult since most cubs didn't obtain their zanaktou till a few years after they were born. Ichigo knew Grimmjow learned quickly as did he but their cubs were different. Their hierro wasn't as strong as most since the triplets were young. If a captain level tried to cut them they would definitely bleed and Ichigo knew they had no qualms over fighting children.

The door opened and Ichigo covered the children up. Aria had just finished eating and the fact that Aizen was standing at the door with a small smile made Ichigo growl in frustration.

"Get the fuck out!" hissed Ichigo in warning while charging a cero.

"I just want to see the development of your cubs," reassured Aizen," Aria seems to be small even after a week. If she makes it she won't be strong enough. It would be best to dispose of her."

That sent Ichigo's fury into overdrive. Get rid of Aria? There was no way Ichigo would do that because Aria was his only daughter and though weak she could have more talents or even get stronger. It was true she hadn't put on as much weight as her brothers but that didn't make her weak. Yes, hollows hated the weak but this was his child and she had survived so far which meant that she could be a survivor and he wouldn't throw her away like trash. Grimmjow had felt the disruption in Ichigo's spiritual pressure and moved toward the cubs even though he was suppose to stay away. Ichigo's angered mind was too busy to listen to his instincts about his mate ignoring his wishes and instead thought of ways to destroy Aizen. Shooting off a cero, a large hole appeared and went through at least eight walls. The walls weren't thin either. Each was about four or five inches thick. Aizen's demeanor hadn't changed one bit but Ichigo's power had tripled. A pregnant hollow's power increased when in danger but even after birth a hollow with cubs could increase their power drastically when a threat appeared. That lasted until the cubs were full grown or when they reached their full powers.

"Leave now!" hissed Ichigo.

Shiro had appeared in his release form and looked just as vexed as Ichigo if not more. Shiro heard Aizen wanting Ichigo to dispose of his precious daughter and Shiro disapproved. He loved his niece and would protect her just as much as he did his King. Aria was his little princess and he would do anything to make her happy and safe.

"I would advise leaving Aizen," growled Shiro," you know the rules and continue to break them. Ichigo will let you see them when they are ready to face the world but you are treading on shaky grounds. The first two weeks are about the dam and cubs bonding. Afterwards they may bond with others. They have imprinted on their father knowing who he is and I, their uncle but with all these strangers it will confuse them. Zero and Mercer will no doubt choose not to serve you in the future since you've brought forth their dam's ire."

"Then I will leave you be," replied Aizen," the cooks will prepare another meal and leave it outside for Ichigo to grab as always."

One of the cooks had made a mistake and tried entering the room not even a day after the cubs were born and needless to say, he was a goner. No one mourned him and Ichigo didn't feel bad for him but it scared the crap out of Grimmjow to see the more feral side of Ichigo reappear. Ichigo was the embodiment of destruction and border lining on insanity so of course after his cubs were born he'd be more protective of most. Most parents after giving birth came out after a week but since Ichigo was a little off his rocker he made it two weeks. His living quarters had everything but food. Spare blankets, pillows, a bed and a bathroom. The cubs didn't need diaper changes since they fed off spiritual pressure meaning that though they drank milk, it was just absorbed into their body. When they became older and ate real food it would require the use of toilets and such. If they ate hollows not so much since it was absorbed into their body. Proof was, if hollows shit and pissed then Hueco Mundo would be pretty stinky by now. Zero was a hollow but he was an arrancar making him able to eat food. Ichigo noticed another spot form on him but it was on his arm. It was confusing but Ichigo figured since he was most likely a cheetah that he would get more spots as he grew. The spots were blue with a black outline. They were pretty for markings and Ichigo was proud to see them.

The week had ended and Ichigo woke up stretching and checking over each one of his cubs. They woke up with him and as usual Aria got to eat first. Szayel said last night she didn't need to be on the incubator as much since she was at least near five pounds and seemed to be able to breath fine. As promised, Ichigo would allow those to see his cubs. Since they needed clothing and such, it was Shiro who went to the tailor to have an outfit made for the cubs. Aria wore a white shirt similar to the shikaksho of a soul reapers but it was off the shoulders and with long sleeves. Zero wore a vest with a black scarf and pants. The scarf would be for when he was older since he might choke on it. Mercer wore a white long sleeved v-neck uniform with tight pants. Each clothing was white, even Aria's even if she had the power of a soul reaper.

Shiro was beside him holding Mercer while Ichigo held Aria and Grimmjow Zero. It was time to go to the meeting that would introduce his cubs to the espada. Ichigo was terrified for Aria. Hollows hated the weak and she was weak compared to her brothers. Ichigo shield her with his own spiritual pressure encase someone tried to harm her. Grimmjow did the same with Zero and Shiro, Mercer. Everyone's fraccion would be there if they had any and Ichigo knew the females would be less prone to wanting their demise since they loved children and some of the males might not be. Stark wouldn't want them gone but Ichigo wasn't too sure about Barragon since he was an old fart and used to be the king of Hueco Mundo meaning he liked power.

Walking inside, Ichigo was the last one to arrive. No one made any movements and that was fine with Ichigo. Aizen, Tousen and Gin had yet to show up yet which was okay with him. Sitting down, Shiro and Grimmjow sat beside him. Star sat beside Shiro and Szayel beside Grimmjow. Szayel was making cooing noises at Zero but Zero was too busy sucking his thumb and analyzing those around him. The new spiritual pressures of different powers made him weary of those around him. Mercer was doing the same since he was part hollow as well but Aria sat there quiet as ever. If not for her breathing Ichigo would not know she was there. She didn't really do much besides gurgle on occasions and smile but those were indications she had farted or if it was a reflex smile put on by instinct. Ichigo didn't know when she would really smile but Szayel told Ichigo he would see it in her entire face.

"Ow Zero! Let go of my hair!" complained Szayel.

Zero didn't like being told what to do by Szayel for some reason but maybe it was because his instincts told him he would be stronger than Szayel as he grew. Zero began to cry and shout and everyone was surprised at the sound of the wails the child produced. Mercer was silent and watching but it was then that Ichigo handed Grimmjow Aria and took Zero. Hushingthe child, Ichigo rocked Zero back and forth in attempts to sooth Mercer. They had made bottles since Ichigo wouldn't feel comfortable breast feeding them in front of everyone else. No doubt they wouldn't be comfortable either. Taking a bottle, Ichigo watched as Zero greedily drank the contents of the bottle and finished it with ease. Ichigo burped Zero and put him back in the crook of his arm before rocking him to sleep.

"Wow!" Lilynette mouthed in awe.

The doors had opened with a loud creek and Ichigo prayed that Zero wouldn't wake up with the new spiritual pressure. Zero disliked Aizen with a passion and Ichigo didn't blame him since Aizen pissed of both Ichigo and Grimmjow as well as the other arrancars in the room but for various reasons.

"So these are your cubs," judged Aizen," this is the first time I've seen them and I have to say they have great potential. Both of them."

"And why not Aria?" asked Ichigo with a glare," because she's a runt? Fuck you! She'll be as strong as one of the espada when she's older."

Everyone was still surprised Aizen let Ichigo get away with those outburst but not today. Aizen had grown tired of letting Ichigo get away with what he wanted becuase he was pregnant but now that the cubs had been born things would change if he could not prove to show his leader some respect.

"You best watch your mouth," warned Aizen," I am far more stronger than you. You can watch your precious daughter all you want but everyone needs breaks. You can't be on constant cub watch. It would be terrible to see something tragic happen to precious, precious Aria."

Ichigo was about to speak but a voice came out that wasn't his.

"You will not touch her Aizen-sama," argued Hallibel," if push comes to shove I will take Aria under my wing. A male is not allowed to harm a female in Hueco Mundo those are the rules unless they need disciplinary actions. Proof being when Loly was out of her place. That is the only time and yet you would harm that little girl because of her dam. It is unacceptable."

" I refuse to condone this kind of behavior out of my soldiers," dictated Aizen," it will lead to anarchy and I refuse to have that when I plan to be a god of a perfect world."

"You will not touch them," Hallibel warned in finality.

Ichigo could see the look in her green eyes as could Grimmjow. Grimmjow stood up and moved towards Hallibel. Ichigo trusted Hallibel and when Ichigo nodded his head, Grimmjow held out his arms so that Hallibel could take Aria. Hallibel had wrapped her spiritual pressure around Aria automatically and held the child close to her. Aria didn't seem to be fussy about who was holding her but seemed happy.

"She's a real cutie," cooed Gin as he leaned over to see Aria.

Gin waved to Aria to get her attention and she gurgled at him and began babbling like and child would. Aria was weak but she managed to move her hands around. Sometimes Aria would babble to Ichigo, Grimmjow or Shiro so it was a surprise to the three of them to see Aria warm up to Gin with ease.

"I guess she likes me," noted Gin," me and you will have so much fun Aria."

Great, now his little girl was going to be a mischief maker. Sighing, Ichigo looked up at the other espada.

"As you know that's Aria and I'm holding Zero," introduced Ichigo," my other half is holding Mercer."

"What's with their reitsu differences?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Zero is a full on hollow while Mercer is a vizard and Aria is a soul reapers," Ichigo confessed," that's why Zero has markings and a mask. Mercer has his horns but his mask will most likely form fully when he brings his powers and he can no doubt get rid of the horns when he's older."

"That explains why the girls is so weak, how comical," Barragan guffawed.

"Watch your tongue!" demanded Ichigo," or else I'll get someone to cut it off."

"Calm down or you will be punished!" ordered Aizen.

Ichigo was still fuming mad but he held his tongue yet it hadn't stopped him from glaring at Barragan for the insult on his child. Grimmjow was a soul reaper with hollow powers but he was still strong without that mask and no doubt could destroy Barragan after the right amount of training. Ichigo wouldn't tolerate any ill behavior towards his children.

"I think I'll leave," declared Ichigo," there is no need to be here any longer since everyone has seen the cubs."

Standing up, Ichigo took Aria from Hallibel before bowing to Aizen and saying his farewell. Ichigo almost forgot since he hadn't bowed for sometime but now that he wasn't pregnant he had to. Ichigo was pleased that his body had moved back to its original form a couple hours after Ichigo had given birth. Thank god for Shiro's instant regeneration. Ichigo was exhausted but he didn't want to sleep. He made it to the bed and laid with the cubs and before he knew it, he was in a deep conscious sleep while Grimmjow and Shiro stayed as a watchdog to make sure no one bothered Ichigo's sleep.


	14. Teething Terrors

**Briar: So I decided to update and will most likely tomorrow too :)**

**Grimmjow * frowning at medal***

**Briar: What's wrong?**

**Grimmjow: It's still the smiley face. Where it the VIP one?**

**Briar:..I'm not buying it online if it's there. It'd be like forty bucks!**

***Shiro goes on amazon*: Too late.**

**Briar: You better not be serious! Well onto the fict. Remember 2 more chapters. **

The cubs were now at the age of eight months. They had a few teeth already but Ichigo hated it when the cubs had first started teething. In the beginning they were cranky and drooled a lot. It didn't bother Ichigo so much but he was always so exhausted in the mornings and hated having to change the sheets because the cubs had like an lake of drool. Ichigo didn't know much about human children or hollow offspring but apparently they liked to bite things to sooth the sensation of the teeth trying t push through the gums. They also had fevers but Szayel had given them medicine to help for that. The cubs would sleep but wake up cranky. After about a week of bad attitudes Ichigo demanded that Grimmjow watch the cubs while Ichigo went out. Grimmjow didn't question where Ichigo wanted to go because the ferocity in his voice spoke of finality and it was something Grimmjow didn't want to press. Plus, it gave him time to bond with his cubs even if they were a little moody. Aria was the only saint of the triplets and would quiet if someone held her. Usually is was Shiro since Ichigo would hold one of the boys. Aria didn't see much a difference between her uncle and papa but Shiro and Ichigo did. The one time Shiro had held her just after having a shower, she had tried to breastfeed off of Shiro which made him give off a manly scream at that. One of Aria's first teeth had nicked him painfully. Both Ichigo and Shiro could produce milk making it easier to feed. Shiro had been curious during the third week of the cubs birth and though it was awkward he was surprised when milk infused with spiritual pressure came out. Ichigo had some of the more pure stuff so when Ichigo found out, Shiro could only feed the boys since they were more hollow just like Shiro's reitsu.

Ichigo had ordered Shiro to come with him as they went out to the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo. Giving Grimmjow the benefit of the doubt, Ichigo thought his mate could handle three cubs at once. If not than he Gin would probably show up or Hallibel and Szayel. Ulquiorra had tried to hold the cubs but it was too awkward for him and he decided against it. As the inverted hollow pair used sonido, they moved farther and farther from Las Noches until a loud roar filled their eyes. Identical grins filled with malice were upon Ichigo and Shiro's faces. The smile going from ear to ear as they moved towards the loud noise. Moving faster and faster until they saw the figure, Ichigo and Shiro split up so that they could attack. The hollow was at least an adhjuchas and it was a very skeleton like creature. Something akin to a dragon. The wings were made of bone but they weren't meant for flying. Ichigo pounced on his back forcing the hollow to the ground when Shiro appeared ripping off the left wing from the creature while Ichigo took off a talon from the creature. It wasn't too large but it was very pretty. The two cackled with glee as green blood splattered on their clothes and they had no qualms over the sickening cry and begs for mercy coming from hollow. Why would they feel guilty when his cubs needed these. Call Ichigo sick and twisted and he wouldn't deny it but he needed to let loose since he was away from his cubs for some time. They had slowly started driving him crazy and he just wanted some fun before going back and dealing with the cries from both twin boys.

"Can I tear off his mask?" asked Shiro.

"No, I wanna. How about you rip off his tail," offered Ichigo.

"Can I eat it?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo.

"I'm right here!" screamed the hollow.

"Hurry up and rip off his mask so I don't have to hear him anymore," ordered Shiro.

"Tch, I'm the king you can't order me around," scoffed Ichigo until he took the mask under his fingertips and ripped it off with ease.

The mask was that of a dragon's snout and ears as well. The mask was cool to the touch and had blood underneath but Ichigo didn't care. Ichigo thought the horns were cool; they were in spikes rather than curled like a ram's. The hollow's screams were becoming vexing so Ichigo brought his blade and cut the creatures head off. He did detest the loudness of the creature but at least Shiro ate quietly which was nice. It was nice being out and about and Ichigo didn't actually want to go home. It was like walks, when one started one didn't want to leave but Ichigo knew home was where he belonged. Beckoning Shiro forward, the two began their trek home. The bright moon of Hueco Mundo followed them where ever they went and was a constant reminder to Ichigo that he belonged here and not the world of the living and that one day his cubs would leave with Grimmjow.

Shiro had licked all the blood off the bones while Ichigo had used his zanpaktou to carve the wing bones off to make good teething tools. Grimmjow had told Ichigo how some human infants bit on them when they were younger and since most hollows were born with a full set of teeth, Ichigo decided that these would work until they got most of them. Hollow bone fragments were hard to break and the cubs didn't have strong enough teeth just yet.

Ichigo liked the mask; it was like a treasure he received from battle. Flying type hollows weren't rare but they weren't common either. This was the first dragon like creature Ichigo had met. If he thought about it, besides Annerio, the only flying type hollow was Ulquiorra which was a surprise. Szayel was a bug but his wings weren't for flying. Ichigo wondered if eating the dragon hollow was a good idea because it could have become an arrancar. Oh well, too late now.

Entering the gates to the palace, Ichigo walked towards his area. Lilynette's footsteps could be heard as she ran as fast as she could but when she skidded to a halt noticing Ichigo didn't have the cubs he couldn't help but smirk.

"C'mon Lilynette, we were just heading there." urged Ichigo.

The three hollows walked back to the main den and entered to see Grimmjow pilled atop of the twin boys. The pair were growling and Mercer was yanking Grimmjow's hair. Ichigo was shocked but both he and Shiro began to cackle with mirth at the sight of the more stronger creature being pinned by two cubs. It was humorous but Ichigo also noticed how Mercer started headbutting his brother which was a no no. Using Sonido, Ichigo picked up Mercer and began to scold him. Zero seemed to be fine though and there were no marks which was good. A few more spots appeared on Zero and they curled around his arms. Ichigo figured they'd do that until they reached his shoulders and maybe go along Zero's spinal cord in a row of two. He wasn't good at predicting but it seemed like the path they would take. None had appeared on his legs or stomach but that was fine since it would look strange to see his child covered in spots. Mercer noticed what Ichigo had in hand but Ichigo pulled the mask back away from the hands of his child and handed him a bone from the hollow's wing. Mercer began chomping on it and seemed to be more calmer but Zero was jealous that his brother had something that he didn't. Shiro had been the one to give Zero a bone piece too making the cub calm down.

"What's with the mask?" asked Grimmjow.

"Ripped it off a hollow," replied Ichigo with a shrug.

"It was too fu-I mean freaking beautiful so we had to take it," continued Shiro," don't ya like it Grimmykins?"

"Not really," answered Grimmjow,"...It kind of disturbs me that you just mercilessly ripped off a hollow's mask like one who kill someone in a video game."

"What's a video game?" asked Shiro and Ichigo while tilting their head to the side with innocence in their eyes.

"An animated game," said Grimmjow," now don't try to change the subject. Don't bring anymore things like that in the room."

A pair of golden eyes lit up with fury; they didn't do submissive. If Grimmjow forgot that they were alpha beta's then he was in for a world of hurt. Alpha beta's got equality and as such that meant they could do what they wanted. Grimmjow was taken back by the fierce look in Ichigo's and Shiro's eyes but he stood his ground making Ichigo stand up from the bed and stalk forward like a predator hunting it's prey. The room got darker and Grimmjow began to sweat a little but he didn't bow down. Shiro moved beside Ichigo and was handed Mercer while Ichigo continued to move forward. Aria was in her crib while Ichigo held the twin boys. Before Grimmjow could blink Ichigo pounced atop of Grimmjow forcing him to the ground. Even though Grimmjow was scared he was also sort of aroused by the domineering attitude shown by Ichigo.

"We aren't human!" Ichigo hissed," the only ones close to a human is you and Aria but you're still half a hollow; we are animals. Get it through your thick skull. Dead hollows and such are like toys for humans. Those bones are for their teething, can't you see how happier Zero and Mercer are?"

Grimmjow turned his gaze toward his cubs while keeping Ichigo in his peripheral vision. The cubs were happier with the bone fragments and were gurgling and making sounds of happiness.

Grimmjow sighed." Fine...Just don't tell me how you did it and _please_ don't have a bloody carcass in the room the next time you and Shiro go out."

"Will do," Ichigo chirped with a smile.

Grimmjow's sweat dropped at the one-eighty in Ichigo's mood.

A week after the incident, both Ichigo and Grimmjow were sitting on the floor watching their cubs. Zero was swishing his tail while Mercer tried to grab it with his hands. The cubs had learned to crawl at four months old and Ichigo was so happy that they had crawled towards both of them while trying to wake them up in the morning. At first, Ichigo was confused who was hitting him in the face and told Grimmjow to stop it but when the noise of baby sounds were heard Ichigo's eyes snapped open to see his children on his chest as well as between he and Grimmjow waiting patiently for their parents to get out of bed.

Zero was a little faster than the others so he began to crawl away when Mercer began to tug his tail too harshly but that didn't stop Mercer from chasing his brother. Aria liked to be held and Ichigo saw nothing wrong with it but frowned since she rarely ever crawled. He knew that human children developed differently than most but they were more advanced that humans and should have been talking by now and Aria was stronger. She was still really small but Ichigo knew she had two brothers to protect her.

Watching his cubs, Ichigo was surprised when Zero got up on wobbly legs and took a few steps forward before Mercer rammed into him with his horns causing Zero to fall down. Zero wasn't pleased when he hit the floor. Grimmjow had put large rugs on so that they wouldn't fall on cement but Zero still ended up wailing loudly. There was a large red bump on his forehead as he wailed and big, fat tears rolled down his cheek. Since Ichigo wasn't the one holding Aria, Ichigo got up to pick up Zero. Sitting down beside Mercer, Ichigo told the child that hurting his brother wasn't nice and though it went on deaf ears the more violent cub would be getting punishment when he was older.

"It's okay," Ichigo cooed to Zero while giving him a kiss on the cheek," Papa is here to kiss away the boo boo's."

In no time Ichigo had Zero smiling and showing off those pearly white teeth. It was a few days ago that his upper incisors came in. Ichigo shuddered at the sharp looking teeth. When Zero began to hit Ichigo's chest indicating he was hungry Ichigo shook his head. The cubs were old enough to go on solids now and Ichigo was going to wean them off. He had already been bit before and that had hurt so there was no way he was experiencing a repeat of that incident. Mercer hard sharp teeth for a hybrid.

Ichigo shuddered at that and he felt Zero hitting his chest more persistently.

"No, Zero," Ichigo denied," no more. We're going to have you eating solids now. You like blueberries don't you? Want blueberries?"

Ichigo didn't expect a verbal response or any since the cubs hadn't began talking yet but when he heard a voice he was surprised.

"No!" protested Zero.

Ichigo looked down and saw Zero frowning in a fit since he wasn't getting what he wanted. That was a surprise to hear because Zero was the first to speak and walk all in the same day. Ichigo, though he didn't like his cub's first word was no, couldn't be more proud.

"Can you say Papa or Daddy?" asked Ichigo to Zero.

"No!" shouted Zero," no, no, no, no, no!"

Ichigo sighed. It seemed like Zero found a new favorite word but at least it wasn't a bad word. Zero was still yelling no and Ichigo knew he had to endure it while he sent Grimmjow to go get some blueberries all blended up. Puree food was what Ichigo could have them eat until they were a little over a year unless they were soft foods like mash potatoes or oatmeal.

"Don't you think you should breast feed a little longer?" asked Grimmjow.

"No!" gawked Ichigo with his jaw dropping," have you _seen_ their teeth? Go on, I dare you to let Mercer chomp down on you. Go! Put your hand in his mouth and twenty bucks says you'll bleed."

"I'll just shut up and get the food now," mumbled Grimmjow.

"Good answer," smirked Ichigo.

Watching as his blue haired mate left the room, Ichigo shouldn't help the smile of satisfaction appear on his face. It was scary when the cubs bit down instead of sucked and it hurt. A few times he began to bleed but it didn't seem to bother the cubs too much either. It was odd but Ichigo didn't care and he knew the cubs would need to advance soon or else Aizen might consider them disposable. If the learned to walk now, they could be running and such by the end of the month and if he was lucky by the time December rolled around they could at least form a cero since it was the only thing they had besides maybe a sonido. They couldn't unlock their swords just yet so Ichigo might have to find some sort of katana or even make one out of hollow masks. If only he'd took the spinal cord off of that damn dragon, it could have made a fine sword.

"Do you think we should encourage the others to start walking?" Ichigo asked Shiro.

Shiro nodded his head while sitting cross legged in front of Mercer who was sitting on his butt. Ichigo watched as Shiro got him to stand on his one and encouraged him to move but Mercer just stood there like Shiro was nuts. When Grimmjow entered the room with baby food that had Mercer turning his head and he even managed to take a few steps forward before falling and landing on his stomach eagle style. Mercer didn't cry but instead looked up at Grimmjow with a big toothy grin while smiling.

"Can you say Daddy?" Grimmjow asked Mercer while checking him over.

"D," replied Mercer.

"No, Da-ddy," Grimmjow corrected.

"D," repeated Mercer with a smile.

"Da-ddy not _D" _emphasized Grimmjow.

D wasn't really a word in Ichigo's mind but ore babble talk so he didn't really count it as Mercer's first word but it was funny watching Grimmjow trying to get Mercer to speak but only to have him go off babbling or say D once more. Shiro had moved and held Aria while she sucked her thumb. She played with the little talon Ichigo got from the hollow and she never went far without it. Aria babbled to Shiro and Shiro babbled back in response making Ichigo laugh at it. Sometimes his other half and his mate could be such children.

"S-Sh-Shi!" stuttered Aria.

"That's right! I'm your Uncle Shiro or Shi," congratulated Shiro.

"Shi!" shouted Aria with glee.

Aria was usually so quiet but the fact she said gave Shiro a nickname and said it so loud and with pride it made Ichigo's heart melt. His cubs were growing up so fast and time just flew like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, Mercer, say Daddy," repeated Grimmjow.

"No!" protested Mercer and Zero at the same time.

**Briar: I hope you all liked this :) I will try to update tomorrow. I will miss the fict but I will finish Daddy Ichigo next after this one :)**


	15. Battle Stations

**Briar: One more chapter to go my lovelies. I will probably write that tomorrow depening what I do since I work 9-1 either that or friday since it's my day off. As is today.**

Today was the day; the day of the winter war. The cubs had been trained all but Aria. Grimmjow didn't know how to do kido and Gin was always too busy to be able to help. In the end Ichigo understood that Gin was just trying to help by not bringing Aria in the battle. The night before had been magical though. Shiro had taken the cubs and put them down for a nap. It was their last night together and Ichigo wanted to do something encase they didn't make it out of this war. Ichigo just wanted to make love to Grimmjow one more time. With Shiro and all three cubs in a spare room, Ichigo took no time jumping on the surprised Grimmjow. Kissing his angular jaw while grinding his hips up against Grimmjow's to form an erection between the two.

Ichigo wasn't asking for something like soft sex or anything but he wanted this one to have more meaning than the last.

"What's gotten into you?" Grimmjow asked.

"I want you to make love to me," breathed Ichigo,"...You know, just encase one of us dies."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips." None of us are dying."

Ichigo nodded his head but he didn't believe it since everyone dies at some point. However, when Grimmjow pulled out Ichigo's cock the cold air hit it making Ichigo's hiss. The pumping of Ichigo's arousal had him bucking into Grimmjow's hand in pleasure. Leaning forward, Ichigo kissed a path from Grimmjow's neck to his lips. Their mouths were both opened and tongue's tangled. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and bucked his hips once more at the pleasure that was provided.

When Ichigo was pushed to the mattress he wasn't surprised when he felt something slick and wet enter his entrance. Ichigo didn't know when Grimmjow had got the lube but he wouldn't think about details at the moment while he was being stretched. It felt so good and Ichigo wiggled his hips a little to get Grimmjow to go farther into him. The stretching burned a little since Ichigo hadn't had sex over a year. After the cubs were born they were too busy and in the last month of his pregnancy he was a little too big and didn't want sex as much as he had the first month. Ichigo forgot how good sex could feel after not doing it for so long. There would be no regrets in this act because he liked Grimmjow enough to maybe even love him. It wasn't impossible since Ichigo loved his cubs but to love someone who wasn't blood? Ichigo didn't know if he was capable of it. Neither of the two had really dropped the L bomb but it didn't mean that they didn't care deeply for each other.

Ichigo was brought out of his musing when his prostate was struck making him see stars, not literally of course. Gasping and arching his back into Grimmjow's body, Ichigo asked Grimmjow in a breathy tone to do that again but with more force. Grimmjow complied and a long moan escaped Ichigo's mouth as the stronger force struck his prostate and Grimmjow's fingers then began to rub against it rather than push; what a tease.

The feeling of a second finger entering wasn't too uncomfortable but even Ichigo knew that after a year of no sex would make his ass pretty damn tight again. It didn't bother him so much but he knew it might hurt if Grimmjow entered him too quickly. Ichigo was impatient though and wanted Grimmjow's penis in him and to fill him to the brim making Ichigo's legs turn to jelly.

"Hurry," begged Ichigo.

Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo's tone but added a third finger. Each finger brushed against Ichigo's prostate before pulling back and slamming into the gland making Ichigo's eyes snap open and mouth hang open as he silently moaned at the stimulation. A thin sheet of sweat covered their bodies as Grimmjow prepared Ichigo and Ichigo pushed back on fingers moaning wantonly whenever Grimmjow used a powerful force when striking Ichigo's abused prostate.

Bringing his hand against Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo brought their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss that had both their cocks wanting much more; Ichigo to feel release and Grimmjow to be insside Ichigo's tight ass. The feelings were mutual and both parties didn't want to wait any longer. Ichigo was flipped on his hand and knees while Grimmjow held Ichigo's hips to spread his cheeks revealing an entrance. Grimmjow wasn't surprised to see it twitching with the anticipation of being filled. Pressing the blunt tip to the entrace, Ichigo tensed at the feeling but tried to relax. Grimmjow had leaned forward so that his mouth was by his ear and Ichigo could feel and hear his hot breathing.

"Should I fill you, my desperate sex deprived mate?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes!" panted Ichigo," fill me! Fuck me like there is no tomorrow."

"But there will be," reassured Grimmjow and kissed Ichigo's cheek," and a Tuesday and a Wednesday."

Ichigo was about to snap back at Grimmjow's but the words were lost as Grimmjow thrust in to the hilt making Ichigo's mouth open as he silently screamed in pleasure. His body coursed with it while his body tried pushing back into the cock but it was firm hips that held him still making Ichigo whine.

"So tight," groaned Grimmjow in pleasure.

"Move," whispered Ichigo.

"Don't want to hurt you," Grimmjow whispered before nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo nodded his head as he waited for Grimmjow to give the okay and allow Ichigo to move. Ichigo's breathing was fairly normal now as he waited for movement and after a couple minutes Ichigo had growled and tried to move back onto Grimmjow erection only to hear him tsk.

"Now I think I'll punish you for being a bad boy," Grimmjow whispered darkly in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's breath hitched at that and his body had excitement buzzing through him. That tone had send a shiver down Ichigo's spine but it also made his penis twitch in anticipation for what was to come. Grimmjow pulled back, almost like he was no longer going to have sex with Ichigo but when he brutally thrust forward it made Ichigo think not However, Grimmjow had yet to hit his prostate making Ichigo whine and the firm hold on his hips made it hard for Ichigo to push back into Grimmjow's hardened member. Each thrust was filled with power and thrumming reistu making the room dense and heavy as they made love. Their spiritual pressure didn't thrum past this room so the cubs wouldn't be disturbed and Ichigo was glad since a cub could definitely ruin the moment.

Ichigo was becoming frustrated though, Grimmjow was getting all the pleasure yet Ichigo hadn't gotten any yet. Ichigo licked his dry lips and felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. Grimmjow had draped his body over Ichigo in a display of ownership which Ichigo didn't mind at all. Feeling Grimmjow's face so by made him a little nervous though but as Grimmjow began to suck on the side of Ichigo's neck, Ichigo couldn't hep but tilt his head to give Grimmjow more room. The feeling of his tongue as it moved along Ichigo's skin and the sucking combined with nips brought an increase in temperature in Ichigo as well as tightening the coil within his stomach.

Ichigo enjoyed the feeling and knew that there would be a hickey from Grimmjow but that didn't matter because it meant that Grimmjow chose him and not some other beta. Grimmjow was his and vice versa. There was no changing that and if another beta tried then Ichigo would decimate the bitch before they could even go through with their actions.

"Are you ready to apologize?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head eagerly knowing that when he did then Grimmjow would allow him to thrust back into those powerful thrust and add more to the on slaughter of pleasure. The teasing had been enough and Ichigo wanted to get to the good part. His body demanded release but with the tight grip on his hips it made it near impossible for Ichigo to cum.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo panted," please fill me with your seed."

Ichigo could feel the satisfaction when Grimmjow grinned on the side of his neck. Feeling blunt teeth bite down harshly had Ichigo arching his back into Grimmjow. It wasn't enough to brush his prostate or even strike it which made Ichigo whine. Ichigo's arms were shaking in pleasure and but he couldn't hold himself up any longer with the stimulating pleasure coming forth. Resting his head on his arms, Ichigo pushed back into Grimmjow. With Grimmjow leaning farther down Ichigo's body, Ichigo felt Grimmjow go deeper and tilted his head back as he clenched on Grimmjow engorged cock. With his neck so easily displayed, Ichigo could feel another mark being formed on his neck as Grimmjow licked and sucked while continuing the pace he had set. Ichigo was in utter bliss.

"Ughn..Grimm," mewled Ichigo.

"That's right, say my name, Ichigo," grunted Grimmjow.

Ichigo repeated Grimmjow's name with the same tone as before and it brought excitement through Grimmjow as he took his only mate. Ichigo felt so close to release and just as he was about to cum, he felt something grasp his cock so as he bucked wildly at a phantom release, Ichigo whined. The sweat coated their bodies and Ichigo was still painfully rock hard. Grimmjow chuckled at Ichigo's behavior but whispered he wanted it to last a little longer. Ichigo nodded his head weakly as he rested his head on his arms as he weakly pushed back. He was tired but the force he used still brought a bountiful of pleasure.

"Please let me cum, Grimmjow," begged Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his erection released at the same time his prostate gland was struck making the coil in Ichigo's stomach release as he screamed Grimmjow's name in pleasure. Grimmjow followed soon after and Grimmjow fell on top of Ichigo. However, both of them knew their cubs would come running in in the morning excited that they would get to go to the world of the living tomorrow with all the other espada. Grimmjow was the one to get up and remove the sheets while getting a warm cloth to clean them up. Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of warmth as it ran along his body and Ichigo managed to roll over to his back to make it easier for Grimmjow to clean him. Golden orbs looked upon Grimmjow and a warm smile was upon his lips. It might be love but it might not be. Ichigo wanted to say it but he knew now wasn't the time. Tomorrow, before they went into battle Ichigo would tell Grimmjow that he loved him.

The pair woke up when they felt weight upon their chests. Grimmjow had at least put pants on the two before going to sleep but Ichigo was surprised when he got headbutted. Opening his eyes after he had closed them he wasn't surprised to see Mercer on top of him grinning while in his arrancar uniform.

"C'mon Papa time to go!" cheered Mercer.

"Yeah Dada!" cheered an equally excited Zero to Grimmjow.

"Just let Daddy and Papa get fully dressed," grumbled a tired Grimmjow," we can't go out fighting like this."

"Why?" asked Aria softly as she stood by the bed.

"The soul reapers will be jealous of what Daddy has, that's why," Grimmjow whispered to his daughter as if it were a big secret.

Aria giggled." Papa will always be yours."

Aria may have been the most underdeveloped in height and strength but she made up for it in her intellect. Aria might not have been the first one to talk but after she started she wanted to learn more words and Szayel was happy to oblige. Zero and Mercer were catching up and understood things said to them more than speaking them. Zero could perform a cero perfectly and fire it off at any charge and still do a high amount of damage while Mercer had difficulty. He had to use his horns sometimes or even his hands but mercer liked to use his horns which made aiming a little harder. Zero had the strongest hierro so a captain or strong lieutenant could cut him while Mercer could be harmed by a fifth or third seat and higher. Ichigo knew there wouldn't be any of that level at the fight an he wouldn't be letting his cubs participate. They would be by him and Ichigo would force Grimmjow to fight with the soul reapers once they arrived. It was Ulquiorra who would tell them when to go since he was to watch over Las Noches.

They were all dressed and when the faint knocking was heard, Ichigo opened the door and saw Ulquiorra and nodded. Opening a garganta, Ichigo held Aria, Shiro held Zero and Grimmjow held Mercer. The kids were excited but knew they had to be still so that they didn't get separated from their parents. Soul reapers were powerful and they'd be in danger if they were separated. The only person that knew Grimmjow would be fighting with the soul reapers was Ichigo and Shiro. It wasn't long before they entered Karakura Town and what was surprising was that he could barely feel Aizen but Gin he could. It meant that Aizen was strong but he could tell Gin was in danger. Taking Mercer, Ichigo held both his cubs.

"Go fight with your soul reaper friends," Ichigo ordered softly.

"What?" asked Grimmjow in awe.

"Go, you know you want to," whispered Ichigo," they thought you were kidnapped and all but before you go I want you to know one thing...I love you."

That made Grimmjow freeze before smiling sadly. "So you wait now to tell me before you go?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Well I love you too, Ichigo," replied Grimmjow while kissing Ichigo softly," I'll see you soon."

Ichigo didn't know where he was going but when Grimmjow's presence disappeared Ichigo felt his heart sink. The scuffling of feet had him whip his head to the side to see two females and two males. However, only one of each gender could stand while the others were being carried. That was odd that humans were here since Karakura Town seemed empty. Ichigo figured it was like the times when they fought before and that it wasn't a real Karakura Town. How were there humans? Could they see him?

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sexta espada," answered Ichigo.

"You!" growled the woman then punched Ichigo square in the face," you took Grimmjow!"

"I brought him back," Ichigo answered with a sad smile.

Aizen's presence was coming closer and Ichigo felt his eyes widen. He knew they had some relation to Grimmjow meaning that they were friends. Gin's presence was wavering meaning he hadn't successfully achieved his plan in destroying Aizen. Using Sonido, Ichigo moved towards them and grabbed the female only to be punched in the jaw.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed," you're a monster!"

"Listen! I'm trying to help you!" Ichigo hissed quietly," I assume you've seen Aizen and he's coming to _kill_ you! I'm trying to save you for Grimmjow's sake since he might not be alive anymore."

The woman's posture deflated at that and she willingly allowed Ichigo to grab her. Ichigo ordered her to hold her son so it'd be easier for them to move while Shiro took the male. Moving while having four other people made him slower but that didn't stop Ichigo from distancing himself from Aizen. He knew he would get in trouble but Ichigo knew Grimmjow wouldn't be too happy if Ichigo let his friends die. Besides the woman knowing it was him who took Grimmjow, Ichigo knew they were friends since he could feel his lingering spiritual pressure over them even though it had been a year.

Ichigo didn't know what to do but he was scared. He had no idea that Grimmjow was training to use something similar to Ichigo's final getsuga tenshou. As Ichigo ran and Grimmjow was with his own father in the dangai, Ichigo made his way into the center of town. Ichigo was scared and knew Aizen would kill him for not following orders. Ichigo just wasn't strong enough to fight Aizen, not even in his second release form. Could he really trust Grimmjow's friends if it came into a fight?

Ichigo could feel Aizen's presence even more and in his peripheral vision saw Aizen bringing his sword down. Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for death but when he heard a male gasp Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Gin.

"Gin!" gasped Ichigo.

"Unky Gin!" screamed the triplets.

Ichigo moved back a little in awe and it was Shiro who stood beside Ichigo and they were protecting the mere humans. They were holding the cubs and Ichigo told them to move back a little. Ichigo and Shiro held out inverted twin blades and called out their release form becoming the bull. They were still opposites While Ichigo was more pale than black, Shiro was covered in black with some white.

"I knew you would always betray me," sighed Aizen," oh well, you are easily replaceable. Those cubs will become my soldiers in the new world I will create."

"They are _mine_ and _Grimmjow's_ cubs not yours?" growled Ichigo," you won't be touching them."

"You can't beat me," smirked Aizen," I am becoming a god and you are nothing but a hollow evolved due to my hogyoku."

"Tch," sneered Ichigo," doesn't matter. I will protect my family and die if it comes to it just to have them safe."

"You won't have to do that," spoke a new voice.

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow standing there decked out in black. His sword was chained along his right arm. His hair was longer and he was so powerful. Ichigo could barely feel him with such power and it was astounding. Aizen wasn't even on the same level as Grimmjow anymore; Grimmjow would win. The cubs called out to their father and Grimmjow's friends were shocked to see Grimmjow. Ichigo assumed that Grimmjow didn't know his friends could see ghosts and such. Ichigo held his struggling boys and told them they couldn't see their father because it was dangerous.

"Go back to Las Noches," Grimmjow ordered," you will be safe there. Stark is gone. The only espada are Szayel, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. They will care for you. They never came to the world of the living."

Ichigo could feel the shock run through his body that his oldest friend was dead. Both Lilynette and Stark had died but he had lived? That wasn't right. Ichigo wanted to cry but he had to be strong because he had cubs to care for. Ichigo couldn't be selfish anymore because his cubs wouldn't be able to help him if he went and got depressed. Ichigo tried his best to stay calm and nodded his head at Grimmjow's information.

"Don't come back to the human realm until I come for you," said Grimmjow," we'll meet again, promise."

Ichigo nodded his head while he was holding back the tears." Goodbye, Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. Remember, I love you."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo his trademark grin." Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. Remember I will always love you too."


	16. I'm back

Ichigo had done what he was told but only for the safety of their children. When he entered Las Noches, Ichigo sat on his bed while the triplets asked why they left their father behind. Ichigo didn't know what to tell them. In the end Ichigo could only say it was to protect them so that they could have a chance to live. Ichigo so desperately wanted to break down and cry because right now life just wasn't fair. Everything was ruined because of that no good, stupid soul reaper. Ichigo was silent most of the time and refused to speak unless spoken to. Shiro said more and Ichigo tried to be his very best but the triplets saw through his facade. It wasn't until he was positive that the cubs were asleep that Ichigo sobbed himself to sleep. After a week had passed Ichigo thought Grimmjow lied to him since he hadn't come back for him and neither had Aizen. Grimmjow must have been strong enough to defeat him but Ichigo didn't get why his favorite soul reaper hadn't come for him? Did Grimmjow not love him? Shiro was the only one there to hug and hold him as he so desperately wished to have Grimmjow with him.

All Ichigo did was cry at night and when it was the day he'd go on autopilot but the cubs saw behind his false smile and it was always the three of them who woulld hold him and stroke his hair. The cubs tried their best not to upset Ichigo but when Ichigo saw how blue Mercer or Zero's hair was he couldn't help but be near tears. They had the same hair as their father but luckily none of their eyes were blue or Ichigo wouldn't be able to look at them.

Life was harder and harder and after the second week of not being with Grimmjow, Ichigo saw the slight bump in his stomach and immediately went to the bathroom to vomit. Tears stung on the corners of his eyes as he held his stomach and sobbed. Grimmjow did it again; he was pregnant but this time there was no one for him. Ichigo couldn't believe it but it was possible. It had been over a year and the cubs were old enough to fend for themselves meaning Ichigo could be impregnated again. The cubs didn't rally understand but when Zero had crawled under Ichigo and lightly bumped his head into Ichigo's stomach he realized that he was bigger. In shock, Zero had placed his hand on Ichigo's stomach only to feel power swirl within it and he was confused until he saw that Ichigo was crying. Zero and the cubs began to console Ichigo by telling him not to cry and all Ichigo could do was hold them tightly. Shiro had materialized only to be pulled into the group hug.

"You won't leave me, will you, Shi?" asked Ichigo.

"No," was Shiro's firm reply," I will always be with you."

Ichigo hadn't liked that he was left alone and that Grimmjow didn't really love him. Szayel had found out about Ichigo's condition due to Shiro and they had gotten an ultrasound only to be disappointing in seeing one cub rather than two or three. Ichigo was informed the child would be another male but he was having problems seeing if it was a vizard or a soul reaper. Szayel said if he was a vizard then his powers might unlock when he was older like Grimmjow's had. Szayel had regretted saying Grimmojw's name because when he did all Ichigo did was being another sobbing fit. Trying to cheer Ichigo up wasn't easy either and the only effective way was to say the cub might be harmed if Ichigo wasn't careful with his emotions. Offspring in the womb could feel what the mothering parent was and Szayel had asked Ichigo if he wanted a happy baby and if he did he'd have to try and send positive emotions towards the cub.

Ichigo knew he would only have another eight weeks like last time and he wasn't enjoying much. None of the espada could really provide comfort for him because Nnoitra liked to fight, Ulquiorra was dense when it came to human emotions and Szayel was just nuts. The man cooed over the other cubs and performed harmless tests to see how they grew. Ichigo was glad that Ulquiorra had dropped that stupid wench off in the world of the living. Apparently they had mated but it hurt Ichigo thinking that the bitch had made her move and that was why Ichigo wasn't with Grimmjow.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Ichigo decided while sitting in the living quarters.

"Whoa, kill who?" asked Nnoitra with a grin.

"Inoue Orihime," growled Ichigo with venom in his voice.

"I'd advise you not harm her since she is my mate," ordered Ulquiorra monotonously.

"She's nothing but a skank who stole my mate!" Ichigo accused.

"Do not make such accusations!" Ulquiorra replied sharply.

Ichigo cringed and moved closer to Shiro while his posture remained completely submissive. Ulquiorra had apologized but Ichigo was still clinging to Shiro in fear of getting Ulquiorra angry which was a really hard task in itself; Ichigo had tried before and failed. The slight slip up didn't appear in Ulquiorra's eyes but Ichigo could see the regret in emerald orbs but when Ulquiorra tried to advance towards Ichigo he whimpered in fear and Shiro had disappeared and reappeared in front of Ichigo snarling in rage. Sometimes pregnancy hormones didn't just affect Ichigo but Shiro as well. There was nothing that could stop it but the love for the cubs would never change.

When the fifth week came, Ichigo had felt a kick fro his cub and he ended up crying in happiness. Of course, his cubs didn't know the difference until Ichigo put their little hands on his stomach only to have them gasp at the feeling of something hitting their hand. At least he liked his siblings. Ichigo had already picked out a name for his son and decided his unborn cub would be named Leon or Leo for short. Even if he wasn't a feline hollow like Grimmjow, it didn't matter because like al their other cubs he would be strong just like his father. It made Ichigo wonder what it would have been like if Ichigo had mated Grimmjow in that form he had see him in before heading back home to Las Noches.

There hadn't been much Ichigo had done but he had been with his cubs and they sometimes went into Hueco Mundo and played in the sands. They had found a hollow lizard and they had played a game of predator and prey with it and in the end Zero had been pushed by Mercer and they squished it to death. Ichigo had to change their clothes which was harder without a tailor around. The hollow had left Las Noches as did the lesser arrancars but the cook stayed because he liked to cook.

Ichigo was somewhat glad but he wished the man knew how to be a tailor as well because it would help the cubs. Ichigo didn't know what to do because he was suppose to stay in Las Noches until Grimmjow came for him and the cubs clothes were starting to get too tight for them. Ichigo had kept Mercer and Zero's infant clothes but what if the child was underdeveloped like Aria? It would be right putting him in girls clothes but if he had to then he would just so his cub wasn't too cold. Ichigo didn't have infant blankets since the cubs slept in the large bed with him and they used body warmth and blankets to keep themselves warm.

When Ichigo got to the six week he made his decision; he was going to the world of the living. Fuck what Grimmjow said. Ichigo wanted to see his mate and if he was with that skank she would be no more but he needed to have Grimmjow know he had at least sired another cub. Taking the cubs, Ichigo opened a garganta and walked through the portal. He was still able to hold a steady path and portal so when he and Shiro got to the exit he was surprised once more how bright it was in the world of the living even with clouds. Ichigo went o how Grimmjow smelt since for the first time in his life, Ichigo couldn't feel Grimmjow's reitsu. Ichigo continued to walk and the cubs were silent and not touching anything because they couldn't be seen by people. On the way down a rural area, Ichigo saw that woman he had been punched by.

"Hey you!" Ichigo shouted.

The woman turned and her eyes widened in shock to see a group of arrancars.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to find Grimmjow's house," replied Ichigo.

"Why?" asked the girl suspiciously.

"Because he's fathered another cub from me so I wanted him to know."

The girl seemed to have a look of sadness in her eyes but told Ichigo to follow her. Ichigo did as he was told and walked in the direction he was told. It wasn't too long afterwards that they made it to a small house. Apparently Grimmjow's father was a at home mechanic but the place didn't look like it was booming. Thanking the woman, Ichigo went towards the house. No point in knocking since Grimmjow would be the only one to see him. Ichigo followed Grimmjow's scent and was lead to the living room. Grimmjow was looking at a box with flashing colors but he didn't seem to see Ichigo.

"I'm back!" announced Ichigo with glee"...Aren't you gonna get mad at me?"

"Daddy!" cried out the triplets.

Before Ichigo could say anything the triplets got out of his hold and ran to Grimmjow but Grimmjow didn't seem to hear them. He noticed Grimmjow frown but he didn't acknowledge his cubs. Instead, Grimmjow was focused on what was on the television but he squirmed a little probably because the cubs were tugging on his arm and it crept Grimmjow out not knowing it was his cubs. At least he hadn't lashed out or anything.

"Papa what's wrong with Daddy?" asked Aria.

"...I don't know," answered a hurt Ichigo.

"I can tell you," said a watery voice.

It was then that Sangre materialized into the world of the living and the cubs were confused since there were two of their father's now. Ichigo went up to Sangre who was standing beside Grimmjow. Mercer had headbutt Sangre making him yelp in pain but chuckle at the cubs boldness. Sangre rustled Mercer's hair but moved back to Ichigo to tell him what happened to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow lost his powers," informed Sangre," he used a desagarron strong enough to defeat Aizen but it had its cost. He lost his powers protecting the world and you, Ichigo. I was kicked out of his inner world and I can't get back in until he regains his powers."

"Why do you look like Daddy?" asked Zero suspiciously.

"Why does your uncle Shiro look like your Papa?" asked Sangre," it's because I am your father's inner hollow. That's why I look like him but I guess I'm not really inner am I. My names Sangre...So I'm kinda like your dad but I'm more like your uncle."

"We want our real Daddy," pouted Mercer.

Ichigo could feel the hot wet tear fall from his right eye and he couldn't stop it. When Sangre had kissed the tear away Ichigo didn't do anything not even when Sangre had kissed him on the lips. Not until Sangre pulled back then Ichigo punched him in the face making him step a few feet away.

"I told you you're not my mate!" Ichigo snapped with salt water tears flowing down his eyes.

Ichigo shooed the cubs to the side so he could sit by Grimmjow. He felt how tense Grimmjow got when he hugged him and the fact he was able to move Grimmjow's hand so it rubbed against his very prominent belly was another factor. Hearing more footsteps, Ichigo turned to see a man who looked like Grimmjow but was older. This man was in a soul reaper uniform.

"So you're the one my son is so love struck over," said the man," My name is Jeagerjaques Arturo."

"You're a soul reaper," said Ichigo.

"Yeah," replied Arturo," he gave up everything to keep you safe. Told me he had triplets from a man named Kurosaki Ichigo, I presume that's you."

Ichigo nodded his head." And I'm pregnant with his litter once more. We are to have a son. I named him Leon."

The man nodded his head and turned to see his son. Grimmjow was so confused and didn't know who was touching him but he had an inkling that it was Ichigo touching him. Grimmjow didn't even know his own father was in his soul form.

"I thought I told you to stay in Las Noches," Grimmjow poke hoarsely with his throat constricting.

"I could never do that," whispered Ichigo even though Grimmjow couldn't hear him.

Ichigo concentrated his spiritual pressure into a condensed ball. Aria, Zero and Mercer followed to what Ichigo was doing but it was similar to what one would do a cero or even kido for them. Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's while Mercer jabbed his father with his horns, Zero slammed his fist into Grimmjow's chest while Aria touched Grimmjow's arms softly. Spiritual pressure ran through Grimmjow's body causing him to gasp at the amount of power entering his body. His own spiritual pressure deep within unraveled and expanded like a sponge in water. Ichigo payed that it worked or else he didn't know what to do. Mercer had caused Grimmjow to bleed but when Arturo came forward and put forth his own spiritual pressure to his son, a man who held captain's level reitsu, Ichigo knew it would work. The sexta, the three offspring they had from a man who defeated the thirteen court guard squads and the man who held a captains level of power would definitely resurrect Grimmjow's lost spiritual pressure. Ichigo wouldn't give up though, even if he had to continually expose Grimmjow to his spiritual pressure he would continue to until Grimmjow could see him. Ichigo had gone too long without Grimmjow and they were destined to be together whether they liked it or not and nothing would stop Ichigo from seeing _his_ Grimmjow. Cubs needed a father and Ichigo refused to raise their cubs alone.

"Come back to me!" Ichigo whispered.

A tear slid down his cheek but what surprised him was when his head was tilted up by familiar callous hands.

"I am back," whispered Grimmjow with a warm smile."

**Briar: I decided to end it here. I hope you all liked it. I won't be doing any more request until I finish Daddy Ichigo and half of Supernatural and when that happens you'll know because I have a certain amount of requests I'll do. Goodbye my lovelies, see you in another fict.**


End file.
